Nothing like feeling young again
by Game-kid17
Summary: {Completed} Tyson finds an experiment on the internet and trys it out on Kai and now he's a 6 year old boy, but why does he think everything is either a punishment of a type of training?
1. Chapter 1 Baby Formula

Um ok this is my first beyblade fic every, heck this is my very first fic every so go easy!!!!  
  
Chapter one- Baby formula  
  
One day Tyson was on Kenny's laptop and he was browsing for experiments that he could do to fill in the extra time until he found an experiment, called Baby formula he read it and then he looked for the results but all it said was "test this out and you will see"  
  
Kenny noticed Tyson in the kitchen brewing it up "what are you doing?"  
  
"Well" Tyson started "I'm having an experiment!"  
  
"What does it do?" Kenny asked interested  
  
"I don't know.." Tyson paused "but it said try it out so I just need someone to drink this do you wanna try?"  
  
"Uh.no thanks Tyson" Kenny pushed away  
  
"Hmmm." that's when Tyson noticed that Kai was in the kitchen too he was drinking coffee "I got an idea, but how am I gonna make it work"  
  
"KAI?!?! COULD YOU COME HERE A SEC?" Ray voice suddenly boomed. Kai slowly got up and left toward the room Ray and him shared.  
  
"Now's my chance!!" Tyson hurried towards the coffee  
  
"I dunno Tyson I really don't think this is a good idea" Kenny mentioned  
  
"Relax what could go wrong?" Tyson smiled as he poured the liquid into the remaining coffee, suddenly Kai came back he took the mug and drank what was left.  
  
"ALRIGHT!!! I DID IT YAH!!!!" Tyson laughed  
  
Ray and Max ran in to see what Tyson was busy gloating about "what happened Tyson?" Max asked puzzled  
  
"so.Kai.how are you feeling a little strange maybe?" Tyson asked  
  
"no.I feel fine" Kai responded coldly  
  
"But.I poured my experiment into your coffee.something's suppose to happen!!! But I dunno what, your sure your okay?" Tyson whimpered  
  
Kai didn't respond he just washed his mug and headed toward the bedroom, "it's late.go to bed"  
  
"Kai's right Tyson we should get some sleep, maybe it was just some stupid experiment it probably doesn't do anything, but then again it was a bad idea to use it on Kai. With him you'll never know if it has any affects" Ray told Tyson  
  
"Your right" Tyson pouted as him, Max and Kenny headed toward their room.  
  
The next day Ray opened his sleep eyes, he stretched and yawned. After a little his version came clear. He stared at Kais bed there was a lump under the cover a round lump, and the sheets were messed up, "it's not like Kai to leave his bed undone.maybe Tyson's formula made Kai lazy." Ray slowly walked up to Kai's bed 'is the lump moving?' Ray thought. He slowly grabbed the covers and pulled at them, his eyes widen "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Max, Tyson and Kenny were in like a flash, Kai in the meanwhile was opening his sleepy eyes to look at them, immediately his face went confused. "What are you staring at!!!"  
  
"Your...little." Ray started  
  
"Yah.so.WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY!!!" Kai finally realized as he jumped out of the bed.  
  
"Ah.so that's why it was called Baby Formula.heh heh" Tyson joked as he nervously looked at his friends.  
  
Just then Kai sped off like a bullet passed Tyson, "I'll get the little munch kin!!!"  
  
"TYSON LOOK OUT HE'S A FAST THINKER!!!!" Ray yelled as he ran after Tyson. He watch Tyson grab Kai bye the scarf Kai slowly turned around his face caught in anger, suddenly Kai kicked Tyson dab in the head Tyson dropped the small boy "strong too, ouch.." Tyson started to whimper, as his head throbbed. But he was way too angry to be upset, he grabbed Kai in a bear hug Kai struggled for a moment then suddenly bit Tyson in the arm making him drop him again he quickly climbed the bookshelf and sat on top.  
  
"Where's grandfather" Kai demanded an answer "well?"  
  
Max quickly held Tyson back from trying to knock Kai off the bookshelf.  
  
"Well."Ray started "we are your babysitters, yah so you better listen"  
  
"I won't listen to any of you!!!" Kai fussed  
  
Ray could see why Tyson had made a bad first impression, suddenly Tyson got out of Max's grip and attacked the bookshelf shacking it hard trying to get Kai to fall off. "TYSON!!!" Ray cried as he grabbed Tyson and pulled him back. Kai was cutting his eye at them. "Come on guys lets give Kai time to think, lets go eat some breakfast"  
  
After breakfast Ray and the others went back to the living room, Kai was still in the same position holding the bookshelf tightly. Ray sat on a two seater couch that was across from the bookshelf the others took the three seater, "come on Kai wouldn't you rather be playing?"  
  
"Play-ing, whats that, is it a type of training?" Kai asked interestedly  
  
"um.come down here and I'll tell you but only if you come down here! Ray smiled  
  
In a flash Kai was sitting beside Ray intensely looking at him  
  
"Gosh Kai your so cute why don't you come here on my lap" Ray laughed  
  
Kai suddenly started trembling in fear, looking at Ray sacredly and pushing back against arm of the chair, his face going pale. Fear stricken, and scared out of his wits.  
  
So what did you think review and tell me and if I get at least maybe.5 reviews I'll write up another chapter.REMEMBER MY FIRST FIC EVER GO EASY!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Happy Valentines Day!

YOU LIKE ME YOU REALLY LIKE ME!!!!!! Well not me just my story ^-^ I 'm sooooooo happy!!! Well I got 7 reviews, so I guess here's the next chapter ^-^  
  
Chapter 2- Happy Valentines day!!  
  
Ray look surprised at Kai, "what's wrong Kai?" Ray asked. Kai tried to calm himself then raised himself up and walked slowly toward Ray he sat down on him then immediately wrapped his arms over his head. "Kai, what's the matter?" Ray asked.  
  
"GET IT OVER WITH!" Kai cried.  
  
"Get over with what?" Ray asked.  
  
"You're not going to hit me?" Kai asked removing his arms and looking at Ray still trembling.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Ray replied  
  
"Because you asked me to sit on your lap, it is a punishment! You are going to hit, I know you are!!!" Kai answered back, as he tightly shut his eyes. Ray hugged Kai "I would never" he felt Kai's body tense, and then relax he looked over at Ray with a bit of a confused face. Then paused "hey you promised you would tell me what playing is if I came down here!!!" Kai frowned.  
  
"Oh, um see, playing is sort of doing what ever you want just to have fun!" Ray smiled  
  
"Fun?" Kai looked a bit confused "Is that training? OR IS IT A TYPE OF PUNISHMENT???" Kai yelled as Kai jumped off Rays lap.  
  
"No, no, fun is like having a good time." Ray said  
  
"Having a good time?" Kai questioned  
  
"You'll learn later" Ray smiled "now I'm Ray, this is Tyson, Max and Kenny"  
  
"I don't like Tyson" Kai crossed his arms.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Tyson screamed, getting up with his face turning red.  
  
"That's right I don't like you!!!" Kai cut his eye at him  
  
"Whoa, um, hey, Kai, why don't you brush up and have some breakfast" Ray smiled getting in the way of the two hoping to stop them.  
  
"Okay." Kai left the room and followed Ray into the bathroom, it was then that Ray realized that Kai was too small to reach the sink. Ray was about to lift Kai up but Kai ran out of the room and came back pulling a chair in. He stood on it and asked "Which toothbrush is mine?" Ray pulled one out and handed it to him. Kai then got off the chair and headed to the toilet. "I have to go pee pee!" he frowned.  
  
"Oh, ok, let me help-" Ray was going to continue but was cut off by the small boy  
  
"I'm old enough to go to the bathroom by myself you know!!!" Kai crossed his arms.  
  
Ray turned to leave. He was about to take the chair when Kai stopped him.  
  
"HEY I need that how do you expect me to wash my hands??" Ray left the chair and closed the door behind him. "Some people have no manners at all," Kai said aloud as Ray left.  
  
Kai walked into the kitchen where Ray had made him waffles. He quietly ate and then was about to leave. "Hey Kai you want to go to the park?" Ray smiled joyfully.  
  
"Um, ok." Kai answered unsurely. They walked down the street, but Kai seemed to prefer walking without holding Ray's hand. When they reached the park, Kai was just standing there with Ray.  
  
"What do I do?" Kai asked after a few minutes.  
  
"You play on the slide and stuff." Ray answered.  
  
"You mean the obstacles? You mean play? Like, do whatever I want?" Kai replied.  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean." Ray laughed at the small boy's confusion.  
  
Kai walked off a little and looked back confused by this freedom. Then he ran toward the park. A little while later Kai came back happy. He smiled just a bit, "that was having a good time!!!!"  
  
Ray smiled.  
  
"Really, I like it, I like fun" he smirked.  
  
"You want to by some valentines?" Ray laughed.  
  
"Valentines?" Kai responded.  
  
"Yup! Today is Valentines Day and I have to buy Valentines for the others anyway. You can buy yours too." Ray said as he pulled Kai towards a shop. Suddenly Kai stopped.  
  
"For me too?" he asked in a cute way.  
  
"Yup" Ray replied.  
  
Later that day Kai and Ray came back to the hotel and Kai handed out his Valentines last after receiving his own  
  
"For Max, and Kenny, and Ray" he stopped and looked at Ray.  
  
"Kai!!" Ray made a face at Kai. Kai sighed, the looked at Tyson. He slowly walked over to him.  
  
"Here, I'm only giving you one, because Ray told me too. BUT THIS DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE YOU AT ALL!!!!!!!!" Kai angrily spoke to Tyson.  
  
"WELL I DON'T LIKE YOU EITHER!!! I ONLY GAVE YOU THAT STUPID VALENTINE, BECAUSE YOUR APART OF THE TEAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled back.  
  
Tyson suddenly hugged Kai, "AND THAT WAS BECAUSE YOUR CUTE!!! BUT I DON'T LIKE YOU!!!!!"  
  
"THAT'S FINE BY ME!!!!" Kai responded it was obvious that Kai hadn't gotten the whole show no emotion thing worked out.  
  
"Um, hey! Who wants dinner!!" Ray smiled as he ran between the two again hoping to separate them.  
  
Tyson and Kai would have been cutting eyes at each other, but Tyson was too busy stuffing his face. "Okay, time for bed!!" Ray announced. Kai only nodded and walked off toward the bedroom brushed up and fell asleep.  
  
Well you like that? I promise Ray won't spend all his time with Kai. Next chapter is Max's turn. So anyway thanks too:  
  
Rein a.k.a. Gracewolf- Thanks for the compliment  
  
Yami no hikari/Guardian- Do you really think it's cute? And what do you mean your sisters.  
  
Lil Bre- Glad you like it ^-^ makes me happy!!!  
  
Sam Weasley- thank-you ^-^ hope you like this chapter, by the way are you a Harry Potter Fan?  
  
Shadow_Shi13- ^-^ cute eh you're the second person to say that  
  
Noami Azuki- thanks bye the way why do you hate Valentines day? O and I don't know what Kawaii means  
  
Shapeshifter- Are there really errors? I must have missed them I was so happy and excited I guess I never checked properly  
  
Anyway THANKS I'll write up the next chapter soon!!!!!!!!! NOW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 Max's turn

WOWIE 17 REVEIWS!!!! I FEEL LOVED ^-^!!!! Now read + review  
  
Chapter 3- Max's turn  
  
While Kenny and Kai played Chess. Ray was discussing the matter of what the little kid Kai, and what he was going to be doing while they trained neither of them could possibly watch him. "Well I sort of have to try out Driger I think were really having a break through with a new attack" Ray told the others, he had watched Kai yesterday while the others were suppose to be training but wasn't "besides if Kai's not there to keep you guys on track looks like I will!!!"  
  
"Don't look at me, there's no way I'm watching the little monster!!" Tyson fussed "and don't ask Kenny he's helping me with my blade!!!"  
  
"I'LL WATCH HIM!!!!!!!" Max cheerfully said with a wide smile.  
  
"But what about you're training!!!!" Ray asked  
  
"Ah, come on it can wait I'll train real hard tomorrow o please!!!!!!" Max begged  
  
"o ok" Ray caved in  
  
"WOW THANKS RAY I KNOW JUST WHERE TO TAKE HIM!!!!" Max jumped for joy as he then ran toward Kai  
  
"Checkmate" Kai said softly  
  
"No! I lost again!!! I think I'm bad at this" Kenny sighed  
  
"I could have told you that Chief" Dizzy said  
  
"Dizzy be quiet!!!" Kenny said unhappily  
  
"HEY KAI WE'RE HITTING THE MOVIES!!!!!!!!" Max laughed  
  
"Movies?" Kai responded a tad confused.  
  
"Yup!!! We'll see whatever movie you want!" Max smiled happily as he pulled the small boy toward the door.  
  
"Well guys come on we got to train!" Ray spoke seriously  
  
"O come on Ray don't be such a Kai!!" Tyson smiled  
  
~~~at the movies~~~  
  
"So Kai what movie you want to see?" Max looked down at the small boy.  
  
"Red Dragon!" Kai glared at Max  
  
"Red Dragon? I heard that's really spooky!!! It might give you nightmares Kai, how about Big Fat Liar instead?" Max asked  
  
"No, I'm not afraid of anything I want to see Red Dragon" Kai narrowed his eyes  
  
"Um, ok," Max gulped nervously 'uh ho maybe he won't have nightmares but I will!' as Max then stood in line for the tickets.  
  
"Um, two tickets for Red Dragon please." Max asked  
  
"Do you have I.D? are you over 13?" The woman at the cashier asked  
  
"Uh, yeah" Max pulled out his student card.  
  
"Ok here you go Hun enjoy the movie." She replied  
  
"Ok Kai you want popcorn?" Max asked  
  
~~~training at the hotel~~~  
  
"AH RAY!!! DO WE HAVE TO TRAIN SOOO HARD!!!" Tyson whined  
  
"Look Tyson be happy I'm not being as hard as Kai is on us!!" Ray frowned "Now quit belly aching and train some more!!!  
  
"RAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! CAN'T WE TAKE A BREAK!!!!" Tyson whined some more  
  
"TYSON!! I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW KAI PUTS UP WITH YOU!!! WE'VE BARLY STARTED TRAINING FOR HEAVEN SHAKES!!!!!!!!!!" Ray yelled  
  
"Gosh you don't have to be so mean Ray, I was only asking" Tyson complained  
  
"O my gosh" Ray said in annoyance as he hit his hand against his head  
  
~~~watching Red Dragon~~~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" people screamed in the theatre.  
  
Max had his hands over his head, curled up in a little ball peeking at the screen and closing his eyes at scary parts of course when he looked over at Kai he was calmly sitting they eating the popcorn and sipping the juice. 'that kid really does have no fears, just about everyone in here's scared out of they wits him!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Shut your eyes and don't look, shut your eyes and don't look, is it gone? I'll take a peek 3,2,1, AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! NO IT'S STILL THERE!!!!!!!!' Max thought to himself.  
  
'AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! This is scary but check the graphic, this is great EEEKKKKKK!!!!!!!.' Kai happily/sacredly watched and thought to himself.  
  
"Mommy" Max whispered  
  
~~~training~~~  
  
'finally I got Tyson to train' Ray thought to himself 'he's been training for at least a half hour I think he's really getti-' Ray broke out of thought when Tyson's tummy growled  
  
"Could we get a lunch break?" Tyson shut his eyes with his hand behind his head.  
  
"O I knew it was too good to be true!!" ray sighed 'how on earth does Kai deal with him?'  
  
"TYSON YOU HAD A SNACK A HALF HOUR AGO!!!" Ray yelled getting mad now "AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE IT'S NOT EVEN LUNCH FOR ANOTHER 3 HOURS!!!!"  
  
"Then how about a snack break?" Tyson pleaded  
  
"O my gosh" Ray whispered to himself in annoyance  
  
~~~after the movie~~~  
  
"So, Kai h-h-how did you l-like it?" Max asked still trembling  
  
"It w-was good" Kai said shaking a bit  
  
"You want some l-l-lunch? Max asked again  
  
"YES!!!!" kais screamed happily as he found himself again and stopped shaking.  
  
"What d-do y-you want?" Max placed a shaky hand on Kai should  
  
"KFC!!!!!!!" Kai yelled as he ran away  
  
Max ran after him "WAITTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~Training~~~  
  
"Now lunch break?" Tyson asked trying to look cute  
  
"Tyson your not cute!! Stop trying!! And if it'll get you to shut up I'll go make lunch while you train for a another half hour" Ray replied annoyed.  
  
"HALF-HOUR!!!!!! I'M GOING STRAVE TO DEATH YOUR TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!!!" Tyson whined  
  
"Half-hour Tyson! To make enough food for you is like making enough food to fill an army!!" Ray then turned around and headed for the door, "o and Kenny make sure he TRAINS this time!!" he yelled back.  
  
'he thinks that just because I'm Mr. Nice guy means I'm going to go easy on him grrrrrrr, sometimes he just gets me so steamed up! I can't put up with him anymore!!! It's like he's trying to drive me insane!!!' Ray thought to himself as he boiled the pasta "ARRGGGGGGG!!!!!!!" he yelled letting his anger out on the celerie and the chop it with the knife.  
  
~~~at K.F.C~~~  
  
"Hey Kai here's the popcorn chicken you wanted." Max smiled as he placed it in front of Kai and started munching on the big crunch burger.  
  
Kai threw one in the air and caught it in his mouth as he happily ate it. After they finished,  
  
"Hey Kai you want some toys?" Max said eyeing the toy store.  
  
"Really? For me?" Kai asked curiously  
  
"Yup!!" Max laughed  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!!" Kai ran toward the toy store  
  
'Gosh kids fast!!' Max thought running after him  
  
"Kai? KAI!!" Max yelled as he ran through the big store until he found Kai "there you are"  
  
"I want cars Maxie!!" Kai smiled  
  
"o ok" Max replied looking at the little cars.  
  
Max bought the cars and the they headed out the door "I WANT TO LOOK AT PETS!!!!" Kai yelled as he ran toward P.J's pet stop  
  
'O I wish he would stop doing that I'm out of shape!!' Max thought  
  
~~~training~~~  
  
"TYSON! KENNY! LUNCH IS-" Ray eyes grew furry as he spotted Tyson in the tree "what happened!!!" he asked Kenny  
  
"Well I-" Kenny was cut off by Ray  
  
"KENNY YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO MAKE HIM TRAIN DAMN IT!!!" Ray ripped his apron off.  
  
"Tyson what are you doing!!" Ray tried to calm himself  
  
"Well you were taking to long!!! So I'm plucking an apple, but and I can't reach it Ray could you give me a hand?" Tyson asked  
  
"GIVE YOU A HAND, GIVE YOU A HAND!!! AHHHH!!!! NO I JUST SLAVED OVER AN OVEN FOR YOU AND YOU'D RATHER HAVE AN APPLE!!!!!!!!" Ray yelled "AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO TOP HIM KENNY!!!"  
  
"Ray there's only so much I someone like me can do." Kenny replied  
  
"JUST AS I THOUGHT YOU NEVER EVEN TRIED!!!!" Ray was screaming a the top of his lungs " NOW GET IN THERE AND EAT WHAT I MADE CAUSE YOUR NOT GETTING ANYTHING ESL TILL DINNER!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ray and Kenny retreat to the door "HEY GUYS I'M STUCK!!!! guys?" Tyson yelled Suddenly Tyson falls out of the tree "AHHHH!!!" He yelled "ouch o I'm going to feel that one in the morning."  
  
~~~mall~~~  
  
"It's getting late." Max looked at his watch and then at Kai "we better go back"  
  
"Okay" Kai responded with sleepy eyes.  
  
"Come on lets go." Max told him as they walked towards the exit  
  
~~~after lunch~~~  
  
"Ray I've been train for hours now it's almost 8:00p.m can I stop please!!!" Tyson belly ached  
  
"we are going to train till Max and Ka-" Ray was cut off  
  
"HEY GUYS WE'RE BACK! TRAIN HARD?" Max greeted them  
  
"Guess what, Maxie bought me cars, and we saw Red Dragon. And Maxie bought me K.F.C!!!" while Kai continues to jabber mumbo jumbo about how much fun it was Ray and Max had a little conversation  
  
"You took him to see Red Dragon?" Ray asked  
  
"Yeah it was freaky!!" Max replied  
  
"Don't you think he'll get nightmares!!!!" Ray seemed angry, he wasn't in the best mood at the moment.  
  
"I don't know he looks fine, me on the other hand heh, heh." Max put a hand behind his head.  
  
"O the mouse isn't scared but the Cat is.' Ray smile  
  
"o whatever, anyway how was training?" Max asked slightly blushing  
  
"HORRIBLE!!!TYSON NEVER LISTENS AND HE ALWAYS WANTS FOOD, BREAKS, AND ALWAYS COMPLAINING AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Ray said frustrated  
  
"Well I made dinner who's hungry?" Ray asked trying to calm  
  
"I DOOOOO!!!" Kai yelled running toward the door  
  
"You know he's been doing that to me all morning!!" Max crossed his arms  
  
People when you review please don't type 0 for you nickname!! I can't thank you id you do well thanks to:  
  
Unknown- No one gives you Valentines that's sad  
  
Lady Blade WarAngel- I don't think you review for the first chapter but thanks for reviewing for this one glad you like it  
  
Kitty_Black_Heart- thanks and a lot of people have told me what Kawaii means  
  
Unknown- can you picture it? I can too! ^-^  
  
N64freak- you LOVE it? Now I feel special!! ^-^  
  
Unknown- No I'm going to do more of Kais past in another fic I plan on writing it's going to be an action adventure one  
  
Anime Fan- I was going to that chapter on Friday but it wouldn't let me Log in  
  
Beyblade Fanatic- Evil eh? Thanks for telling what Kawaii means  
  
FieryPhenixGryphon- Cool? Thanks  
  
Unknown- hm, I know who this is FRANCA!!!! Anyway FRANCA!! Glad to see you LIKE it!!! And you were bugging me to battle you while I was writing yet you want me to update!!! Well thanks FRANCA!!  
  
O and if there are errors it's cause I hurry I'll take time for Chapter 4 NOW STOP BBEFORE YOU LEAVE REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 Bath Time

^_^ NO WAY I FEEL WONDERFUL THANKS ALL YOUR INSPRIRATION 23 REVIEWS O YEAH!!! (I was trying to upload this chapter yesterday on the 16th but something messed with the log in)  
  
Chapter 4- Bath Time  
  
Kai heard footsteps outside the door so he took a peek to see Tyson walking towards the kitchen. Kai smiled and slowly followed Kai toward the fridge Tyson pulled out the milk and then "BOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Kai yelled loudly. Tyson was so shocked he let the milk tip onto a slant and it poured onto Kai's head running down his clothes, soaking him the milk "I'M COVERED IN MILK!!!!" Kai screamed.  
  
"Shhhhh, don't worry I can wash you!!!!!" Tyson whispered.  
  
"I DON'T WANT YOU TO WASH ME!!" Kai yelled.  
  
"Too bad kid, Ray will get mad if I don't!" Tyson said picking Kai up, as he struggled to strip the small boy in the bathroom. He filled the tub as he bared with the pain of Kai biting him. He placed the small boy in the tub.  
  
"TYSON NEEDS A BATH TOO!!!" Kai yelled as he splashed Tyson with water/  
  
"KAI QUIT IT!!!" Tyson was getting annoyed.  
  
"NO!!! YOU'RE A MEANIE HEAD!!!! I'LL POUR BUCKETS OF WATER OVER YOU!!!" Kai said as he then started kicking water in Tyson's face soaking him.  
  
"Grrrr, you little monster!" Tyson tried to kept Kai from moving by holding him down and rubbing soap, nothing was working until:  
  
"Ok that's it squirt, I'm coming in!" Tyson sat down on top of Kai and started washing him. Kai frowned as he realized his defeat. Suddenly Kai smiled evilly.  
  
"RAAAYY!!!!!" Kai yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Tyson covered Kai's mouth, "Shut it!!! You want to get me in trouble!!"  
  
Kai nodded his head,Tyson's hand still on his mouth. "Yeah? Well I don't!!!" Tyson whispered. "You little runt!!! Now stay still!!!"  
  
"NO!!!" Kai yelled struggling to get out from under Tyson. He started biting and punching Tyson as much as he could.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!! I'LL DROWN YOU!!!! YOU LITTLE RUNT!!! Tyson yelled.  
  
"THEN GO AHEAD!!!" Kai yelled.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open. Ray and Max and were standing there staring at Tyson's hands that were around Kai's neck.  
  
"WHATS GOING ON???" Ray yelled at Tyson as Tyson quickly removed his hands from around the small boy's neck.  
  
"Tyson was trying to kill me!!" Kai crossed his arms.  
  
"TYSON!!!" Ray screamed.  
  
"No!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"YOU KNEW YOU SHOULDN'T!!" Ray yelled. He hadn't had the best day with Tyson and this was the last straw.  
  
"See I-" Tyson pleaded.  
  
"BUT YOU STILL CONSTIST ON DOING IT!!!" Ray's voice grew louder and louder.  
  
"You don't understand see I was in the kitchen and-" But Tyson was cut off once again.  
  
"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!!!" Ray's face turned a bright red.  
  
"BUT RAY HE WAS COVERED IN MILK!!!" Tyson screamed at last.  
  
"And how did that happen!!!" Ray was breathing hard and looking at Tyson angrily.  
  
"Tyson poured milk on my head and tried to bath me then kill me." Kai shut his eyes and looked away, arms still crossed.  
  
"LIAR YOU MADE ME-" Tyson was cut off yet AGAIN!  
  
"TYSON!!! YOUR GOING TO TRAIN HARD TOMARROW NO BREAKS BUT LUNCH ALL DAY!!!" Ray said as he pushed Tyson out of the bathroom.  
  
"BUT!!" Tyson started.  
  
"No buts about it!!" Ray spoke seriously as he slammed the door in Tyson and Max's faces.  
  
"Gosh I wouldn't want to cross him in a bad mood!!" Max said surprised.  
  
"Yeah well I learnt that the hard way, and that little runt was the whole problem!" Tyson said angrily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~IN THE BATHROOM!!!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, Kai I guess I'll finish washing you up." Ray told him finally calming down.  
  
"You yelled, will you yell at me?" Kai asked with a cute innocent face on.  
  
"No, it's just Tyson has been bugging me all day. I just had a hard day that's all." Ray replied with a slight smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ THE END!! OF CHAPTER 3!!~*~*~ I MEAN 4!!!~*~*~*~*~DO~*~*DO~*~DO~*DO~*DO~*DO~*DO~*~*~*~ (proofread by Natty- by wonderful, loveable sister who has gone insane-) ~*~*~DO~*DO~*DO~*~*~ DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM~*~*~~*~*~  
  
How did you like that I don't know people tell me if I should remove this chapter. Ok Thanks too (by the way if your not a member your labelled as unknown check the description and see if they match what you said.:  
  
Phoenix Bloodrose- Well ya, something to do with the past it sort of comes out 6  
  
Angel-of-hate- thanks I ROCK!!! Well so do you!!!!! ^-^  
  
Unknown- So you Loved the part when Tyson falls off the tree? ^-^ good cause no offence to any Tyson fan out there but I HATE TYSON!!!  
  
Silver Angel- Yes poor Ray, I would hate it too if I had to put up with someone I hate, of course Ray doesn't hate Tyson. I do.  
  
Kit- You like it when he ahs to go bathroom and Ray tries to take the huh! YOU LIKE MY STORY, wait a minute YOU ALL LIKE IT!!!!  
  
Unknown- are you in the military?  
  
mandy-pants- well this chapters short too sorry I'll try to make them longer but it's hard when you don't got enough ideas  
  
Noami Azuki- Little kids, do sometimes tend to have a lot of energy it's a good thing you can always run faster!!  
  
Unknown- Of course you can hug him!!!  
  
Unknown- Hey there DINA!!!! If you people tell my name to the world I'm tell everyone your MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! That's for the compliment  
  
Unknown- NO NOT YOU TOO AZZIE!!!! You people Azma, Dina, and Franca!! Stop telling the world my name!! Watch Ejaaz do that too!!! I'll bet anything he did!!! O well not so bad, I guess.  
  
Lil Bre- You really think it gets better?  
  
Unknown- I made Kai cute? Thank-you ^-^  
  
Unknown- Yeah it explains why he thinks every ones going to hurt him in chapter 6 or 7 I haven't decided yet. 


	5. Chapter 5 Kenny the not so smart

^_^ wow you people RULE!!! 51 REVIEWS HALF WAY TO 100!!!! I feel special!! ^-^  
  
Chapter 5- Kenny the not so smart  
  
~~~the next day~~~  
  
"Kenny your watching Kai today" Ray told Kenny  
  
"What we don't say good morning anymore? Now why do I have to watch him!!" Kenny asked  
  
"Because, Max missed training yesterday, I have to make sure Tyson and Max train. And I don't think I can TRUST Tyson with Kai!!" Ray explained  
  
"Um, ok, but I have to look for the antidote!!" Kenny exclaimed  
  
"Well look later, watch now!!" Ray smiled "I have to go train the hopeless! Bye!"  
  
"BUT!! O well I guess it won't be so hard watching him." Kenny smiled then he started looking around franticly  
  
"O NO WHERE IS HE!!! I JUST STARTED AND I'VE ALREADY LOST HIM!!!" Kenny screamed  
  
"No Kenny he's in here working on your blade." Dizzy voice yelled from the study room.  
  
"O, I guess I over acted a little, hey Kai that's mine I wouldn't want you to break anything so let me have that back" Kenny smiled  
  
Kai cut his eye at Kenny, "you think I don't know what I doing?"  
  
"Uh, of course I do. But see I err" Kenny stampeded  
  
"No, no you said that I'd break it!!! I was giving it a heavier weight yet a balanced base that would have different modes, of endurance, and attack. BUT it seems you don't want it!!!!!!!" Kai crossed his arms.  
  
"What?" Kenny asked interestedly "how were you going to do that?"  
  
"Come here and I'll show you." Kai smiled realizing that someone wanted to know what he knew for once.  
  
~~~training~~~  
  
"Okay guys, let's start off with a battle between you and Tyson. Then we'll talk about what you need to improve on!!" Ray smiled hoping it would be a better day. "OK!!! TYSON YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!!!" Max smiled  
  
"NOT IF I CRÈME YOU FIRST!!!!!!!" Tyson laughed.  
  
"OK READY GUYS 3, 2, 1 LET IT RIPPPPPP!!!!!!" Ray cheered.  
  
~~~Kenny learning a thing or two~~~  
  
"Hey wait a minute that was wicked!! How did you learn that" Kenny asked surprised  
  
"Just something I learnt when Boris told us to make our own blades, and they showed us how. But I'm mostly on my own now." Kai smiled noticing how much Kenny was interested in him.  
  
~~~training~~~  
  
"O I'm so hungry!!!" Tyson began to whine  
  
"TYSO-" Ray started but was cut off  
  
"Tyson, I think that's what's been ticking Ray off you better chill, it's 11:30 so if Ray doesn't mind making lunch I'll make sure you train while Ray will be back in a half-hour." Max told Tyson  
  
Ray smiled "thanks Max"  
  
"No problem!! Just be back in a half-hour or I'll be domed!!" Max laughed  
  
"Ok, later" Ray headed inside  
  
Max turned around to see Tyson aiming his blade at an apple. "TYSON!!!" Max yelled  
  
Tyson turned to look at Max as he ripped and he ripped it wrong it flew through the air and cut down an apple. Headed back and hit Tyson, "it's a good this blade was just falling because of Gravity and not attacking you." Max smiled  
  
"Yeah but it still hurts like hell!!" Tyson whined, as Max laughed at him.  
  
"Well at least you got your apple!" Max laughed  
  
"arg," Tyson belly-ached in pain/  
  
~~~inside~~~  
  
"What else can you do?" Kenny asked wondering  
  
"Well do you know how to get it's a attack up?" kai responded feeling pleased with all Kenny worship.  
  
"No, yes, but I'm guessing you know a better way?" Kenny smiled  
  
"Learning something Kenny?" Ray laughed as he watched the younger boy teach Kenny a thing or two about beyblades.  
  
"O you bet!!!" Kenny laughed  
  
"Well its lunch time I'll call in the others." Ray smiled happily  
  
~~~training~~~  
  
"GUYS!!! LUNCH IS READY!!!! Hey you got Tyson training!!!" Ray smiled  
  
"Yup!! It took a while to get him away from those apples but I did it!!!" Max laughed  
  
"HAHA well lunch is ready so call Tyson and we'll eat ^-^!!" Ray walked inside  
  
"HEY TYSON LUNCH IS READY!!!" Max ran towards Tyson  
  
"MAKE WAY!!!" Tyson yelled as he ran after Ray  
  
"WAIT FOR ME!!!" Max ran after him.  
  
~~~inside~~~  
  
"O good I nearly thought we'd have to start without you!!" Kenny stated as they walked in  
  
Tyson quickly jumped towards the table and started pigging out  
  
"Hey Butt-head leave some for the rest of us!!!" Kai smirked as watched Tyson pig out  
  
"BUTT-HEAD!!! WATCH IT SQIRT" Tyson spat as he talked with his mouth full  
  
"DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!!! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS?!?!?!?" Kai yelled still smiling  
  
"I'LL TEACH YOU ABOUT MANNERS LIKE RESPECTING YOU ELDERS!!!!!!!!" Tyson raged at him  
  
"O YEAH!!!" Kai yelled but couldn't resist bursting out laughing at Tyson bad Temper.  
  
Which just made Tyson angrier, "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!!!"  
  
"HEY!! who wants potatoes?" Ray shoved the bowl between their faces.  
  
"Pass them here Ray" Tyson licked his lips.  
  
~~~after lunch~~~  
  
"O sorry Kai I have to go bathroom!!! Tyson could you watch Kai" Kenny yelled as he ran  
  
"O fine" Tyson walked slowly towards the small boy.  
  
"BACK OFF!!!" Kai yelled  
  
"No way, you heard Chief I got to watch you!!!" Tyson exclaim  
  
"NO WAY I'LL LISTEN!" Kai stood on the couch  
  
"I'LL MAKE YOU!!!" Tyson grabbed Kai, as Kai then hit Tyson on the head full power  
  
"OUCH!!! THAT'S IT TIME TO TEACH YOU A LEASON!!!!!" Tyson yelled as he grabbed the boy sat down and placed Kai on his lap. Then hit him as hard as he could.  
  
~~~outside training~~~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Kai voice boomed  
  
"I don't think that's a good sound" Max told Ray, as they realized that Tyson had ran inside to go bathroom and hadn't come out.  
  
They ran inside  
  
~~~inside~~~  
  
"TYSON!!!" Ray yelled as he spotted Tyson hitting Kai.  
  
Kenny ran out of the bathroom "what is going on!!!!" he asked franticly  
  
Kai jumped off Tyson and looked at Ray who was running toward Tyson, but the small boy thought Ray was running toward him. He back flipped and in a slightly scared voice said "I'm not afraid of you, I'm not afraid if any of you!!!!"  
  
Kai then jumped off the second floor window, into a tree and flipped down.  
  
Game Kid- MUAHAHAHAHA TYSON IS AN IDIOT I HATE HIM SO!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA but Kai ran away!! How will defend out there!!!!!!!!  
  
Well whatever I can now read the names of the unknown because it's not messed anymore so thanks too-  
Beyblade fanatic- interesting eh? Well there I continued. EVIL EVIL LITTLE KAI!!!! MUAHAHAHA!!! Wait, your adding my story to your FAVORITES!!! O MY GOSH!!! Really? you like it that much? ^-^ ^-^!!!  
  
nn- THANK-YOU yes I'm sure Ray looks funny when he's mad, and here's Chapter 5 is this soon enough?  
  
Tica- ^-^ thanks and I updated so I hope you like it *puppy dog* eyes you do like it right?  
  
Beyblader Girl- EVIL KAI IS RIGHT MUAHAHAHAHA!! but poor Tyson? BAH!!! I WAS BORN TO TORMENT HIM!!! (Well him and my sister of course)  
  
FRANCA- no, no, NO!!!NOOOOOOO!!! FRANCA!!! WHY?!? YOU NAMED THEM ALL!!! ALL MY NICKNAMES EVEN MY NAME IN JAPANESE!!!! WHY ARE YOU TORMENTING ME????? I KNOW YOU OF ALL PEOPLE ISN'T A TYSON FAN!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! DON'T YOU JUST LOVE IT TYSON GETTING TROUBLE FOR DOING NOTING (it's always like that with little kids you get blamed for what they do!!!) AND YOU KNOW KAWAII MEANS CUTE BECAUSE I TOLD YOU!!! Knumb skull. AND HOW COULD I POSSIBLY BE KAREN!!! SHE DOESN'T WACH BEYBLADE!!!  
  
Ori-chen- ^-^ cute CUTE CUTE!!! I've heard that many times!!! Yes you have a slow computer and I have a new fast one!! I feel lucky!! And you mean update not review right?  
  
Silver Angel- ^-^ cutie Kai!!!  
  
Anime Fan- Yes I agree it was Kai's fault but hey your right Tyson pissed Ray off earlier, and that's a good idea the apples and the tree thanks. You'll notice I used it!!  
  
Noami Azuki- I TOTALLY AGREE DIE TYSON DIE!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! LETS MAKE A CLUB, THE I HATE TYSON CLUB!!!!MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Mya- thank-you Kai is very cute  
  
Shapeshifter- YOU LIKE IT REALLY!!! Ok well I'll update again maybe after I'm done my homework.  
  
Angel-of-hate- YA EVERYBODY HATES TYSON!!!! That's right HE GOT TOLD OFF!!!  
  
NOW BEFORE YOU GO REVIEW!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 Poor Wittle Kai

73 REVIEWS!!!!! YES 27 FROM 100!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6- poor wittle Kai  
  
"TYSON WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!!" Ray yelled.  
  
"Tyson, THAT WAS JUST COLD!!!!" Max pointed at him.  
  
"TYSON, I ASKED YOU TO WATCH HIM NOT HIT HIM!!!" Kenny exclaimed.hi  
  
"Hey! The Runt deserved it!!!" Tyson placed his hands on his hips.  
  
"Tyson I'm going to look for him, and when you get your act together you can come!!" Ray grabbed his coat and ran out the front door.  
  
"I'M COMING TOO RAY!!! Tyson I think you have to think about this!! And when you come to your senses you should catch up. Though I'm not sure how happy Kai will be to see you!!" Max grabbed his coat and ran after Ray.  
  
"WAIT!!! I WANT TO COME!!!! Tyson the other guys are right I hope you understand that we're talking about a 6 year old boy and not a 17 year old one anymore!!!" Kenny pulled on his coat and ran out the door.  
  
"ARG!!! FINE, WAIT UP GUYS I'M COMING!!!!!!!!" Tyson grabbed his coat and ran after them all.  
  
After 1 hour and a half of searching the white snow fell to the ground. ( I know apples in winter? Well those were special apples ok!!!!!!!(SNOW APPLES!)) They were getting worried because not only was Kai lost but he had taken off without his coat.  
  
"HOW FAR COULD A 6 YEAR OLD BOY HAVE GONE?? MY BLISTERS HAVE BLISTERS!!!!" Tyson whined as he walked slowly behind the others  
  
"Quit your belly aching Tyson!!" Ray told him. They walked up to a couple kids playing with beyblades.  
  
"Excuse me have you seen a small boy pass through here, greyish blue hair in front and dark blue hair in the back. He was wearing a white scarf and a sleeveless black top with blue pants. Have you seen him?" Ray asked  
  
"Yeah he ran down that way." One of them told Ray as he pointed down a dark alley.  
  
"Thanks!" Ray thanked as he walked down.  
  
They walked down the dark alley to see Kai, shivering and crying loudly. They walked up to him "KAI!! YOU'RE FREEZING!!!!!!!" Ray yelled as they ran towards him.  
  
"G-g-g-g-g-go-o-o-o-o*cough* a-a-a-aw-w-ay *sniff*" Kai looked at them hot tears burning down the sides of his face.  
  
"Kai, we can't leave you here!" Ray walked closer.  
  
"P-p-p-p-please-e-e *sniff* d-d-don't h-h-h-hurt m-m-m-m-me*cough*. I s-s-s- st-op c-c-c-crying." Said Kai.  
  
"Why would a hurt you?" Ray kneeled down.  
  
"bb-b-because*sniff* I c-c-crying, y-y-y-you n-n-not g-g-gonna *cough* b-b- beat m-m-m-me t-t-t-till*sniff* i-I s-s-s-stop?" Kai trembled.  
  
"Kai come here." Ray and the other hugged Kai (excluding Tyson)finally Tyson gave in and hugged the crying boy. Tyson then unzipped his coat, and pulled his hands inside, Then he picked up the small boy and put him inside his coat with his hands. "Ray could you zip up my coat?" Tyson asked. "Sure, Tyson" Ray smiled warmly.  
  
~DO~DO~DO~DO~***in the hotel***~DO~DO~DO~DO~DAAAAA  
  
Tyson carried Kai into the bedroom. Ray and Kai shared, he placed him on the bed. Ray sat down on the bed and put the thermometer in Kai's mouth, removing in within seconds. He has a high fever Ray thought.  
  
"Here Kai you have to take your medicine." Ray spoke sternly as he popped the spoon of horrible tasting liquid in his mouth and then passed Kai the water.  
  
"Thank-you Ray." Kai smiled as Ray tucked him in. Ray turned around and picked up an ice pack.  
  
"Now you have to get lost of sl-" Ray was cut off when he noticed Kai had fallen asleep already. He smiled warmly as he placed the ice pack on Kai's head 'this should help bring down the fever' Ray thought to himself.  
  
"How's Kai?" Ray turned to see Max standing in the doorway.  
  
"He has a high fever." Ray whispered.  
  
"Gosh poor guy I hope he gets better soon." Max whispered as he then sat down on the bed, he stroked Kai's hair.  
  
~DO~DO~DO~DO~****later****~DO~DO~DO~DO~DIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Tyson walked into the bedroom to see Kai awake, Kai sat up.  
  
Kai locked eyes with Tyson "you, *cough* saved me *sniff*"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did." Tyson smiled as he put out one to shake hands, and the other behind his head.  
  
Kai moved his stare towards Tyson's hand held out in front of him. He slowly moved his hand to shake with Tyson's when something snapped. "BUT I STILL DON'T LIKE YOU!!!!*cough*cough*HMPH!" Kai turned to the side and crossed his arms, as he awaited Tyson's temper to rise.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE RUNT!!! I COULD OF JUST LEFT YOU OUT THERE YOU KNOW!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson screamed at the boy.  
  
"BUT YOU DIDN'T CAUSE I'M CUTE RIGHT!!!" Kai smiled.  
  
"EXACTLY!!!" Tyson paused "WAIT A MINUTE!!!-" but before he could continue Ray in front on Tyson.  
  
"WHOA!!!!!! Hey Kai your supposed to be resting not making Tyson's blood pressure rise. But anyway now that your up you want something to eat?" Ray's voice changed from scolding to a kind gentle one.  
  
Ok guys sorry the chapter is late but see I had a lot of homework ^-^ (The "~DO~DO~DO~"z r by ma crazed sister who proofread this. Whenever u see "~DO~DO~DO~ it means this story has been proofread. THANX NAT!)  
  
So thanks too:  
  
Chibi Ibuki wa kawaii desu- sorry? I loved your review!!!!!!!!! ^-^ DIE TYSON DIE!!!!!!!!! Glad to see you like ^-' hope you like Chapter 6 just as much ^-^!!! And of corse you can, hug Kai and Max ^-^  
  
Dina- YOU MENTIONED MY NAME AGAIN!!!!!!!!!! O well great to see you took the time to read it DINA!!!!!!!! You seem like it took you 5 seconds WHICH IT DID!!!! And you didn't even read chapter 5!!!  
  
Thedaidoujicat- glad to see you like it THAT much, ^-^ heh heh  
  
Chibi-Chichan- Poor wittle Kai *sniff* DAMN TYSON!!!!!! Your right  
  
Angel-of-hate- I only wish I could, death to Tyson? I WISH IWISH UPON A FALLING STAR!!!!!!! But sadly I can't, after all he's part of the story.  
  
Shinigami's Voice- Yeah!! You found my fic and I reviewed on your updates. Anyway thanks, and you DON'T hate Tyson, well that's new.  
  
Piximon- So you like my humour eh?  
  
Yanda, reincarnate of a toy Yoda- what? Homework- yes writers block- no but I'm happy to see you liked the fic.  
  
Tica- YOU LOVE MY STORY!!! That kind of stuff makes me happy!!! ^-^!!!!  
  
BeyBreaker Girl- evil, maybe.  
  
Mya- yes I'm sure Ray is funny, Ray is a very funny man. Yup I'm sure it was very mean of Tyson to hit Kai.  
  
Franca- GAHHHHH!!!!! I'M JUST GOING TO IGNORE YOU!!!!!!! You live a weird household Franca!!!  
  
Kawaii_fantasy_dragon- THANKS and poor you, anyway when you say those kind of words it makes me feel so very happy ^-^!!!!!!!!  
  
Anime Fan- you LOVE Tyson? KILL ANIME FAN!!!!! No I'm joking ^-^!!!!! Ya well I see it as torturing, got a problem o.0?????  
  
Ori_chen- Sorry I didn't update fast, -_- sorry.  
  
CutieCherry- YES BASH TYSON BASH HIM!!! They found chibi-Kai but he's sick.  
  
Kairoz- TYSON IS STUPID AND KAI RULES!!! YA I TOTALLY AGREE!!!! ^-^  
  
Noami Azuki- KILLER BEES that's gotta hurt.  
  
Kijin- Yes Ray got really pissed in the story, but Tyson is a very sad moron.  
  
Shapeshifter- Tyson is a what? What's Kisama? And sadly no Ray doesn't beat the crap out of him, he has much more to worrier about like taking care of poor wittle Kai.  
  
Silver Angel- Tyson is a fool!!!! And, I didn't update fast sorry -_-  
  
NOW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7 Prankorama

^-^ HOLY 80 REVIEWS ^_' ALRIGHT!!!!!!!! YOU PEOPLE RULE!!!!!!!!  
  
(if there are mistakes it's cause I rushed, my sister wants the computer!!)  
  
Chapter 7- Prank-o-rama  
  
Ray opened the door, he stared at the small boy in the bed to the left. He slowly walked up to him, hm I wonder if he's better today? Ray thought to himself as he stood over looking over Kai. "Ray?" Kai slowly opened his eyes. Ray removed the ice-pack and placed the thermometer in Kai's mouth, he smiled a slight fever it was really much better then before. Ray smiled in thought "you want something to eat?" Ray smiled.  
  
"Yes please" Kai slowly got out of bed and followed Ray into the kitchen. Tyson, Max and Kenny were sitting there. "NOW CAN WE EAT!!!!!!!!" Tyson whined as they walked in.  
  
"*sigh* yes Tyson, you can eat" Ray sighed.  
  
Kai sat down and watched Tyson pig out on pancakes before taking some. He calmly ate, got up to go. But he couldn't resist saying "later fatty", this caught Tyson's attention. "FATTY!!!! WATCH IT SHRIMP!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled mouth full of food. At this Ray when to the bathroom, and Max and Kenny tried to keep Tyson back. Tyson so full of rage managed to get free, I'll strangle you!!! YOU LITTLE RUNT!!!!!!!!" Tyson ran after Kai managed to grab a hold of him. He then poured maple syrup on his wittle head, stuffed pancakes, and strawberry jam down his briefs. And then mushed butter on his chest "THAT SHOULD TEACH YOU!!!" he laughed.  
  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!! IN MORE WAYS THEN ONE!!!!!!!!!!" Kai yelled.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!!!!!!!!" Ray yelled "o my gosh Tyson, what happened?" Ray's eyes widened.  
  
"HE DID IT!!!!!!!" Kai yelled, some tears starting to build at his eyes.  
  
"holy, guess I'll have to wash you. AND AS FOR YOU I'll deal YOU later" Ray pick Kai up and walked away.  
  
Ray could see the butter and the maple syrup, but why were Kai's underwear so soft and mushy? Had he gone bathroom in his pants? "Kai?" Ray asked  
  
"Yes" Kai turned his head towards Ray.  
  
"Did you poop in your pants?" Ray said making a disgusted face.  
  
"No" Kai replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ray asked again  
  
"Yes, I think" Kai stared into Ray's wide eyes  
  
Ray quickly took him into the bathroom.  
  
~~~in the bathroom~~~  
  
Ray quickly put Kai down, and yanked down his pants and underwear. His eyes widened to see mashed pancakes and jam, Tyson has gone too far this time!!! Ray thought to himself.  
  
He placed Kai in the tub full of water, guess I'll have to wash the syrup out first. Not to mention the jam on his um lower parts Ray thought to himself. He grabbed the shampoo and slowly poured it in Kai's hair.  
  
"So, Kai why did you think we were going to beat you up yesterday?" Ray asked.  
  
"Because normally when I cry whoever's there beats me till I stop." Kai splashed the water.  
  
"What else did they beat you up for?" Ray seemed surprised  
  
"If you show you care, when their mad, when you've been bad. Stuff like that." Kai turned to face Ray.  
  
~~~later~~~  
  
Ray noticed Kai standing in front of the bathroom door arms crossed and eyes shut. Seeing this he assumed Kai had to take a wee, so he knocked on the door.  
  
"Tyson hurry up Kai has to use the bathroom!!!" Ray yelled through the bathroom door.  
  
"OKAY!!! I'M DONE MY BATH ANYWAY!!!!" Tyson's voice filled the air through the bathroom door.  
  
"I don't have to go pee pee, or poo." Kai looked at Ray.  
  
"Then why are you standing here?" Ray asked curiously  
  
"You'll see" Kai smirked smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Why do I not like the sound of that? Ray thought "okay Kai what did you do?" Ray asked sternly.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Tyson's screams filled the house.  
  
Suddenly Tyson ran out of the bathroom in a towel and his skin was ORANGE!!!! "YOU LITTLE!!!!! I KNOW YOU DID THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled at the small boy.  
  
"YOU DESERVED IT!!!!!!!!!" Kai yelled at the older boy.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!! DOES THIS WASH OUT!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled  
  
"Yes in a couple of days!!!!!!!" Kai smiled  
  
"YOU JUST WATCH I'LL GET YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled loudly  
  
"Um, hey, um, LOOK AT THE TIME!!!!!!!!!! Tyson you better get ready if you want lunch!!!!" Ray jumped between them.  
  
"watch it kid, THIS means war" Tyson stared at Kai as he passed.  
  
~~~at dinner~~~  
  
Tyson stared at Kai as he walked toward the table. Kai knew something wasn't right, Tyson wasn't pigging out. As he sat down a loud fart came from Kai, Kai looked underneath himself and frowned at a whoopee Cushion. Tyson started laughing.  
  
"Here's your share." Ray placed the plate in front of him.  
  
Kai popped the spoon in his mouth his face turned red. He swallowed hard, all he could hear Tyson's loud laughter. Kai ran towards the sink and drank mountains and mountains of water. Tyson fell off his chair laughing; Kai's throat was burning him.  
  
"YOU DID THIS!!!!!!!! WHAT WAS IN THAT!!!!!" Kai yelled at Tyson.  
  
"HOT *HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA* SORCE" Tyson talked between laughs.  
  
Kai ran up stairs, Ray noticed tears building in his eyes. "TYSON!!" Ray then ran after him.  
  
"You watch Tyson, I'll get you *sniff* and I'll get you good!!" Kai spoke his voice slightly clouded, seeing how he was lying on the bed on his belly. His head in the pillow.  
  
"Kai, getting Tyson back won't help." Ray whispered.  
  
"YES IT WILL!!!!!!!!!!" Kai ran out of the room.  
  
"O bother." Ray placed his hand on his face.  
  
~~~a little later~~~  
  
Ray walked up to Kai who was standing in front of the bathroom door peering in through the slightly opened door. With a huge smile on his face, "Kai, what did you do?"  
  
"um, nothing." Kai giggled, Ray then looked through the slightly opened bathroom door. His widened as Tyson started to pee, the piss turned and hit him in the face HE SELLO WRAPPED THE TOILET!!!! Ray thought. Kai started laughing as he pushed the door open.  
  
~~~a little later~~~  
  
"Ray I'm hungry" Kai pulled on Ray's arm; okay I'll make you a sandwich. After Ray finished making it, he turned to Kai while he was saying something. Tyson slipped something into the sandwich, Ray gave it to Kai. Kai squeezed it and ketchup sprayed him in his face. He stared at Tyson who was laughing hard.  
  
~~~a little later~~~  
  
Tyson opened the door of his room, Kai and Max were talking inside. The moment he opened it red paint fell down on top of him, he stared at Kai angrily "grrrrrrrrrrrr" he growled under his breath  
  
"HAHAHAHA" Kai fell off the bed laughing.  
  
~~~a little later~~~  
  
Tyson climbed into the tub to wash the paint off first he turns me orange, now he turns me red!!!! Tyson thought to himself.  
  
~~~outside the bathroom~~~  
  
Kenny noticed Kai holding his ear to the door, "Kai what are you doing?"  
  
"wait, and listen" Kai whispered smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Tyson screamed.  
  
"KAI WHAT HAPPENED!!!" Kenny yelled  
  
"I turned the water off" Kai laughed  
  
~~~that night~~~  
  
Ray was woken up by Kai crying, he quickly sprung to his feet and ripped the blanket off Kai. Kai was crying hard, "KAI WHATS WRONG!!!" Ray took Kai into his arms.  
  
"My *sniff* bed something was jabbing me." Kai sniffed.  
  
Ray ripped off the bed sheet just as he thought Tyson put rocks.  
  
"Tyson has gone too far this time, I have to talk to him." Ray whispered as he then tried to comfort the crying boy.  
  
THERE YOU GO PEOPLE WHO TOLD ME MY CHAPTERS WERE SHORT!!!!!!!!! AND FRANCA WHO TOLD ME MY STORY GOT BORING!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks too-  
  
Noami Azuki- ^_^ WOW!! I'LL DEFINATLY READ YOUR STORY!!! Are you the one who wrote that? You should have put Tyson bashing in the summary!!! I would have read it in a flash!!!!! ^-^ WOW THOSE KINDS OF WORDS MAKE ME SO HAPPY!!!!!!!  
  
Allamericanpsycho- *NOW I KNOW HOW FAR YOU GO, TO BE THE NEXT FREAK SHOW, AMERICAN PSYCHO!!!* Sorry couldn't resist!! ^-^ wow I love what you said you're so nice!!!!  
  
punkIRgurl- YOU PEOPLE REALLY DO RULE!!!! YOU AND THE FIRST 2 PEOPLE ARE PUTTING ME ON FAVORITES!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!  
  
Anime Fan- ah HA!!! So you don't LOVE Tyson, but you LOVE TYSON TORTURING!!! I know if he's gone, I can't torture him YOUR RIGHT!!!!!  
  
Lady Blade WarAngel= ^_^ does it really make you laugh!!! I don't really know because I don't find it funny until I see my sister laugh at it. But then again I don't realize it when I'm writing that it's humorous.  
  
Alik*Ishtar- BAD TYSON IS RIGHT!!!!!! I guess Ray is reasonable!!!^_^!!!!  
  
Chibi_Chichan- YA UGLY TYSON!!!!!! ^_^ I like your imagination!!!  
  
NOW DON'T LEAVE BEFORE YOU DO!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8 revenge is sweet

Now is the moment I've been waiting for!!! 103 REVIEWS!!!!!!! OMYGODOMYGODOMYGOD!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ I'M SOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!! ^_' YOU PEOPLE RULE, LONG LIVE THE READERS, LONG LIVE THE READERS ^_^!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok this Chapter wasn't supposed to be here. But people were sending in pranks so I guessed I'd write this chapter. O course I have no pranks for Tyson to do against Kai, so um just read it.  
  
Chapter 8- Revenge is sweet  
  
After breakfast Ray pulled Tyson away. "What do you think you're doing, last night Kai couldn't sleep! BECAUSE OF ROCKS!!!!! Tyson you have gone a bit too far!!! I want this to end, if I see you prank Kai one more time I promise you no mercy!!" Ray scolded softly.  
  
"BUT!!" Tyson started but was cut off.  
  
"No buts about it" Ray turned and left.  
  
~~~~~~in Tyson's and Max's room~~~~~~  
  
Kai grabs Tyson's beyblade laughing evilly.  
  
~~~~~~later at training~~~~~~  
  
Tyson pulls out his beyblade, his eyes widen. "m-m-m-m-m-m-m-my b-b-b- beyblade"  
  
"what's wrong Ty-" Max was cut off when he saw Tyson's beyblade.  
  
"You little RUNT!!!!!!" Tyson yelled as he heard Kai's loud laughter.  
  
Dragoon was completely messed up, it was painted pink and had marker and crayon all over it. That read I stink.  
  
"One day I'll get my hands on Dranzer!! YOU JUST WATCH!!!" Tyson pointed at Kai.  
  
~~~~~~bath time for Tyson~~~~~~  
  
God damn kid, for once I really wish the older Kai were here. Me and my whole experiment!! This is MY fault, but everyone seems to side with the runt. Tyson thought as he rubbed the shampoo in his hair, something seemed sticky about it though. Maybe just his hair, he rubbed the soap on but he seemed itchy.  
  
He finished his bath, he felt itchy all over!! And his hair!! When he looked in the mirror! O GOOD LORD!! He quickly dashed for the shampoo and poured it out. It wasn't Shampoo IT WAS GLUE!!! And, and itching, ITCHING POWDER!! ALL OVER THE SOAP BAR!!!!!! He ran out of the bathroom. Downstairs and yelled "YOU RUNT YOU DID THIS!!!"  
  
"o you found the itching powder and glue?" Kai winked then laughed as hard as he could.  
  
But before Tyson could do anything Ray stopped him "TYSON!! No."  
  
"GUYS YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!!!!!!!" Kenny suddenly yelled loudly.  
  
They all rushed to Kenny's laptop.  
  
"I FOUND THE ANTIDOTE!!!!!" Kenny screamed.  
  
"how long will it take to make?" Ray asked  
  
"4 days, we'll go out one by one Ray you go first. Tomorrow you have to get a mountain fungus called Mosya. It's kind of rare but I've heard rumours that it's on the top of that mountain."  
  
~~~~~~~Later at bed time~~~~~~~  
  
"Night Max" Tyson whispered before getting into bed.  
  
"Night Tyson" Max replied  
  
Tyson climbed into bed, but wait!! What was he sleeping on!!! He dashed up and ripped the cover off and switching the light on. Only to see 0.0 PRAWNS AND CREAM CHESSE!!! Kai was the first person he thought of.  
  
SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But I promise the next Chapter will be up today!!!!  
  
Ok thanks to:  
  
Alik*Ishtar- Yup and now your being thanked again!! ^_^ Thanks for the nice remark!!!!  
  
§¤Efæñ- um that's a nice idea, but I used someone else's shampoo idea. BUT I did use the prawns and cream cheese. ^_^ thank-you!!! For contributing your thoughts!!!  
  
Casterina- o good FRANCA you like it. So it's not. "not interesting" anymore good to hear. ^_'  
  
SinisterFireDragon- "DIE TYSON, DIE! DIE YA PATHETIC MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR A PIG!MUHAHAHA!" 0.0 o? you wrote that? I like your spunk heh heh heh Tyson's a piggy heh heh heh. NOT EVEN A PIGGY!! Heh heh heh. ^_^ thank-you very much.  
  
Kayumi- so you think it's good eh? Goodie goodie goodie ^_^ !!!  
  
Mandy-pants- ^_^ so you really like Kai eh? Have you noticed I used your pranks Thanks for contributing.  
  
Oliver Killer- You don't like Oliver do you, I have a kid in my class named Oliver. And no I never saw Big Fat Liar *cries* I wanted to I really wanted to though!! ^_^ but you like the prank playing and you think it's funny. That's all I need to make me happy.  
  
Tica- I AM!!! Am I really the first person to thank-you!! Now I feel special and you should too!!! ^_^ that's right you keep sending in those reviews ^-'  
  
Shapeshifter- ^_^ I will do that!! Glad to see you like it ^_'  
  
Heanna- POOR KAI IS RIGHT!!!!! ^_^ I will write more!!!  
  
Noami Azuki- heh heh heh fellow Tyson hater join thee in the fight to kill him MUAHAHAHA!!!! ^_' I will update very very soon.  
  
Angel-of-hate- I WOULD LOVE TO JOIN YOU!!! ^_^ in fact I find it easier to just attack his picture on my beyblade stadium box with my beyblade ^-'  
  
JadesRose- did you just call me a Bia!!! Grrrrr you big meanie, your lucky I don't swear cause I'd be swearing. BUT that doesn't sound like me so, I'm not gonna. Curse my unwanting to be really mean to people. Anyway he hates him cause, well I hate him. And in the beginning Tyson had made a pretty bad first impression. And well his temper is pretty bad so that's another reason, I happen to know from experience that when someone with a bad temper attacks you. You wanna bug them, just to make their blood rise heh heh heh. And no I'm not this critical to people around me, in fact I happen to be friends with everyone. But if they did do something mean to me!! REVENGE IS MINE!!!!! And you LIKE Tyson, wow no offence but you're the first to say that. Is it because he's the main charater because that's why I er "dis-like" him. And he's not person he's a drawning so how bad is it to hate him. I'll just EARSE HIS FACE!!! Anyway I haven't found a few people, most people really do hate I mean dis-like Tyson. And most people seem to like the Tyson-torture. So um, your opinion.*mumbles- calling me a bia.*  
  
Kairox- I'll do that!! And ^_^ I'm glad to see you LOVE whats going on between Tyson and Kai!! And no this has no connection to Kai's past maybe a little, I'm planning on doing an adventure one after this that bases on that.  
  
Ori-chen- you LOVE it!!! It's FUNNY!! ^_^ THANK-YOU!!!  
  
Orange- um, hey to you too!! ^_^  
  
FieryPhoenixGryphon- hmm, lemme think, nope I don't think it'll anyone.  
  
Rei- thanks and um, I don't know if I know how to SHOW you the story. I tried making the changing scene thing bigger. And I guess that means no more author notes in the middle of the story (there's only one) And I don't put I deification for when the story ends because I want you people to read my authors note. And I happen to know that some people skip it completely so I make it seem like it's part of the story, is that confusing? O and the ~DO~DO~DO~ ya I don't do that, my sister does it. She sees the ~~~ and changes it to ~DO~DO~DO~ sorry but I can't stop her from doing it. Um I tried to lower the caps a bit. Er, hm I've always been told I write good. But I'm only in grade 7 you know some of the stuff their really looking for it in our writing pieces. I'll try, but I don't know how to make it, um ok.  
  
Anime Fan- your right that is a scary thought!!!0.0 O and I'll give my sister your gratitude (she's the one who came up with the name. I was gonna call it baby poison .)  
  
Lil Bre- you want me to push Tyson down a well? ^_^ I like the sound of that. But you know if I did there is no one to torture anymore 0.0  
  
Digi-girl- ^_' do you really now? ^_^ and I'm glad to hear your NOT a Tyson fan ^_^ thanks. By the way do you like digimon? 


	9. Chapter 9 Training Day

ALRIGHT. 114 reviews ^_^ *does happy dance*  
  
Chapter 9- Training day  
  
"Okay guys I've got to go now, see you later!!" Ray laughed as he turned to leave.  
  
"WAIT!! Who'll watch us then? Make sure we train?" Tyson asked curiously  
  
"What? Arg IF Kai was older I guess him." Ray paused "hey, now that I think about it why not?" Ray was smiling from ear to ear at this.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Tyson yelled after Ray as he ran.  
  
"HAVE FUN!!!" Ray smiled back.  
  
"O no" Tyson mumbled  
  
"OK!!! You heard Ray I'm in charge! so first thing were going to do is laps!!!!" Kai held up his hand and smiled blowing into a whistle hard.  
  
~~~~~~~climbing the mountain~~~~~~~~  
  
'Hmm, this shouldn't be too hard..' Ray thought sigh lint to himself, he slowly began to climb.  
  
~~~~~~~Kai's training~~~~~~~  
  
"How.can.he...keep.running?" Tyson then fell to the floor as he watched the little boy run by.  
  
"HEY!! WHY DID YOU STOP RUNNING!?!?!" Kai was running backwards now, as he then ran back to Tyson. He stood over Tyson, looking down him.  
  
"Too.tired" Tyson whined  
  
"Ok, then we'll just do push-ups instead." Kai smiled closing his eyes, and holding the whistle up. He then blew into the whistle hard.  
  
"Where did he get that whistle anyway?" Tyson groaned  
  
~~~~~~~on the mountain~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey fella what are you looking for?" an old man asked Ray.  
  
"O something called mosya, have you seen it before? Ray asked curiously "Listen, fella I've lived on these mountains for my whole life. There's some that way" The man pointed  
  
"THANKS!!" Ray yelled over his shoulder as he ran in the direction he pointed.  
  
'this is going to be easier then I thought!!' Ray thought  
  
"or was it over in that direction." The old man puzzled as he turned the opposite direction Ray went in.  
  
~~~~~~~training~~~~~~~  
  
"15, 16,17,18,19, COME ON!!! You shouldn't have to stop every 5 push-ups!!" Kai crossed his arms. As he looked at Tyson and Max, who had just fallen to the floor. Then he looked at Kenny, who gave up after doing the first 4 (he was still panting).  
  
"Your all weak!!!" Kai placed his hands on his hips.  
  
"Yeah? Well you're not the one DOING it!! Are you!!!!" Tyson strangled to get to his feet.  
  
"Kai were tired we better take a break" Max slowly got up to his feet.  
  
"Break.good" Kenny whined barely getting up  
  
"Hmm, let me think. How about.NO!! We'll just do sit ups then  
  
~~~~~~~on the mountain~~~~~~~  
  
"I've.been.walking.for at least a hour." Ray sat down, and drank some of his water. (From his water-bottle)  
  
"Hey there sonny, can I help you with anything?" an elder woman asked  
  
"Huh? O ya!! I'm looking for a fungus of some sort, its called mosya. Do you know where it might be?" Ray asked.  
  
"yup it's that way sonny. You should find it." The kind woman answered  
  
"THANKS" Ray jogged he was a bit confused because, she pointed down the way he came.  
  
~~~~~~~~training~~~~~~~  
  
"31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39." Kai continued to count how many sit ups they could do.  
  
"I.think.I'm.going.to DIE!!!" Max whined to Tyson as they continued their sit ups "I hear you, but I wonder.just live it to me." Tyson reassured Max. "HEY!!! Kai, I was just wondering." Tyson sat crossed legged. As the other two boys stopped.  
  
"Yes?" Kai asked walking towards Tyson.  
  
"Do you know how to count to 100?" Tyson asked thinking 'if he can't we can stop soon'  
  
"Yeah!" Kai replied  
  
"O" Tyson seemed upset  
  
"Ok now, get back to sit upping." Kai closed his eyes, and was about to blow into the whistle when he realized something.  
  
"Uh o" Kai's eyes widened  
  
"What?" Max asked  
  
"I forgot where we left off.o well I guess we'll just have to start again" Kai then blew into the whistle.  
  
"Great Tyson, leave it to you." Max said sarcastically  
  
"1, 2, 3, 4."Kai began to count  
  
~~~~~~~on the mountain~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray kept walking till he found 2 boys.  
  
"Howdy stranger" one of the boys greeted  
  
"Hey, you wouldn't be able to tell me where I can get mosya?" Ray asked drinking some water  
  
"Yup, it be down that way stranger." The other one pointed the way Ray just came.  
  
"Thanks." Ray groaned a tad annoyed.  
  
"No problem stranger." The other one waved  
  
~~~~~~~training~~~~~~~  
  
Kai blew into his whistle hard, "LUNCH TIME!!!!"  
  
All the boys rushed towards the kitchen, "man it's hard to work out when your bundled up." Max reminded Kai, "it is winter" "I guess." Kai whispered.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson screamed loudly "WHERES THE FOOD!!!!"  
  
"how am I to know? You guys are the baby-sitters!!" Kai reminded them as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Relax we can order pizza" Max smiled as he picked up the phone.  
  
"YES!!! MAX I LOVE YOU!!!" Tyson screamed  
  
"hahahaha, ooooooooo you loooooove him" Kai giggled  
  
"not in that way." Tyson mumbled as the small boy teased him  
  
"Tyson and Maxy sitting in a tree k-i-p-f-e-r-g." Kai skipped around Tyson  
  
"You don't know what that words suppose to spell do you?" Tyson noticed  
  
"No.first come love, then come marriage, then come Tyson with a BABY CARRIAGE!!" Kai continued to giggle.  
  
~~~~~~~on the mountain~~~~~~~  
  
"O man I'm getting hungry." Ray complained softly  
  
He then noticed to girls  
  
"Hey-ya mister" the first one smiled  
  
"Can we help ya mister?" the second one asked  
  
"Yes, mosya.where is it?" Ray asked annoyed  
  
"That way mister" the first one pointed in the direction he had come in.  
  
"Thank-you." Ray slowly walked back.  
  
"Glad we could help minster" the seconded one waved.  
  
~~~~~~~training~~~~~~~  
  
"LUNCH TIME OVER!!!!!!!" Kai yelled as he then blew into the whistle.  
  
"ok now were going to lift rocks!!!" Kai smiled ~~~~~~~~on the mountain much much later (almost dinner)~~~~~~~  
  
"O I'm so hungry, not to mention tired." Ray fell to the floor half way to the next person.by now he had met, an old man, and elder woman, two boys, two girls, twins, a girl and her dog, a boy and his cat, and a family of 4. They all kept leading him back and forth.  
  
"How many people live on this mountain? There must be a mountain village near by." Ray said aloud  
  
"There is" a voice behind him spoke.  
  
He quickly turned to see a young teenage girl sit down beside him.  
  
"Can I help you?" the girl asked  
  
"ya.I'm looking mosya" Ray sighed  
  
"It's right there silly." She pointed right in front of Ray, at a purple fungus. He had been passing it a billion times!!  
  
"O.thanks" Ray blushed, how could he have been so stupid.  
  
~~~~~~~dinner time~~~~~~~  
  
"So, what are we going to eat for dinner?" Tyson complained  
  
"I don't know Ray should be back soon." Max whispered  
  
"I'm tired, and hungry" Kai whined  
  
"YOU'RE TIRED!!!" Tyson started "YOU DID NOTHING!!!!!!"  
  
Kai looked up, he seemed upset. Why was Tyson yelling at him, he didn't do anything to him. Tears slowly building.  
  
"Tyson let it go." Max placed a hand on his head.  
  
"Guys I'm back" Ray walked in looking beat.  
  
"Did you get it?" Dizzy asked  
  
"Yeah did you?" Kenny asked as well  
  
"Yeah." Ray blushed a little remembering how foolish he was  
  
"GREAT!! Now can you make us dinner?" Tyson pleaded  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of chapter 9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok.well I hope you liked that.sorry I didn't write it yesterday, my sister wanted the computer. Anyway thanks to:  
  
Lady Blade WarAngel- great it you have ideas, I suggest that you write a fic about them. YEAH ANOTHER PERSON ADDING TO THEIR FAVS!!  
  
Lil Bre- are you planning on killing Tyson?  
  
ori-chen- glad you like it, by the way is this fast enough?  
  
mandy-pants- how would greasing the toilet seat do anything? O and if you have a lot of idea's then go ahead and make a fic about em.  
  
Noami Azuki- French eh? I know French, well I'm suppose to anyway. I know a bit of French. I mean hey I am in Canada, but no one listens to the stupid French teacher anyway!!!  
  
Excquadeer Kadeer- grrrrrrr, homework has got to be the worst thing in life!!! *gives homework the evil eye* too bad I have to do it *sigh*  
  
Kit-sama- Kai's a brat!! ^_^ I guess he is. In my fic he is anyway!!  
  
digi-girl- yes I think so too, and I'm a digimon fan too ^_^. I use to have digifan2003 as my nickname all the time. But that was last year I normally put Game_kid17 now, but I still have old accouts for sites with digifan.  
  
Elbereth Gilthoniel- the first chapter? Didn't you read the rest of it too!!! 0.o  
  
NOW REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10 Playground Fun

ALRIGHT!!!!!!! 143 REVIEWS!!!!! ^_^^_^^_^ *starts singing the U.S anthem*, wait a minute I just remembered I'm Canadian 0.0 why do I always do that? .  
  
Chapter 10- playground fun  
  
"So I'm looking for what now!?!?" Max asked Kenny astonished  
  
"a bit of pig skin straight off the pig, there's farm about a half-hour from here. You can get some there" Kenny explained again.  
  
"Arg... pigs I HATE pigs" Max turned to leave "well there's my taxi, bye guys"  
  
"Bye bye Maxy" Kai waved  
  
"Later dude" Tyson smiled  
  
"Have fun" Ray laughed  
  
"Guess where were going?" Ray smiled  
  
"CHUCKY CHESSE!!!" Tyson cried happily, *everyone stares at him* "not that I still go there, I mean I'm not a kid no more. I'm 13, I'm like a Preteen." Tyson blushed slightly  
  
"Right" Ray paused  
  
"So where are we going?" Kai asked curiously looking up at Ray.  
  
"Mc Donald's" Ray smiled  
  
"Mc what now?" Kai seemed confused  
  
"Boy the kid doesn't get out much" Tyson whispered to Ray.  
  
~~~~~~~Max's trip to the farm~~~~~~~~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Max yelled 'gosh darn it, these roads are so bumpy.' He thought to himself before whispering "I think need to barf"  
  
~~~~~~~Mc Donald's~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay you can go play in the play place and I'll get the food" Ray smiled before turning and walking towards the cashier.  
  
Kai waited till Ray was at the cashier to then stand up on a chair pull Tyson's hair.  
  
Tyson looked at the boy angry but saved his breath; he paused and just crossed his arms. Only to feel something cold drip down his shirt!!! His eyes widened as turned to see Kai pouring ketchup down his shirt and giggling. This caught Tyson's attention.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~with poor poor Max~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max went up to the farmer, and asked polity "may I please have some pig skin?"  
  
"Sure can young fella" the farmer answered  
  
"Really, thank-you Si-" Max started before he was interrupted  
  
"But it'll cost you!!" the farmer started  
  
"But I don't have any money!!" Max said unhappily  
  
"O, I don't want money feller, Mrs. Geron has some straw I need some so I need you to get it. When you do come back and I'll give you pig skin"  
  
"0.0, o man" Max sighed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Mc Donalds~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AHHHH!! O come here you little runt!!!" Tyson said chasing Kai  
  
Kai ran into the play place giggling and laughing loudly he ran up the net, Tyson followed.  
  
Kai crawled threw the tubes, Tyson followed  
  
Kai went down the tube slide, Tyson.uh oh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~at Mrs. Geron's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Um, hello, I'm looking for straw for the farmer. May I have some?" Max asked  
  
"Yes, and no" Mrs. Geron answered  
  
"What do you from me WOMAN!!" Max said getting a bit annoyed  
  
"Hold your horses; I want milk from Hudson's ranch. They have only the best" she replies  
  
"Arg" Max groaned  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mc Donalds~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ray turned around and started walking towards their table, when he saw a crowd around the play place. 'Please don't be Tyson or Kai, please don't be Tyson or Kai' Ray thought to himself quickly.  
  
He pushed to through the crowd and made his way towards the play place he gasped when he saw Tyson stuck in the kiddie tube slide.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~on the ranch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello Mr. Hudson do you have some milk?" Max asked  
  
"Yes I do, why would you like some?" Mr. Hudson asked  
  
"Yes, I do thank-you" Max smiled  
  
"Well tell you what, my cow has been sick lately is you go get me some medicine from Lady Forest" Mr. Hudson smiled  
  
"Should of known there'd be a catch" Max groaned  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mc Donalds~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let me get this straight" the manger started "that kid got mad, so he chased that little kid. And he followed him into the play place and he got stuck in the tube slide. Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes." Ray seemed embarrassed; Kai on the other hand was proud and was making fun of Tyson who was stuck in the slide.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~much, much, much later inside the sews~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max walked up to an old man he had, to get straw for the farmer, milk for Mrs. Goren, medicine for the ranchers cow, fertilizer for Lady forest, cream for Mr. Cocklefield, boots for Olifer, coconuts for a kid named Miso, a Frisbee for Hawk, a fish for Father Anthony, and now he was going into the sews to meet an old man to get a alligator for Madam Wild.  
  
"What do you want for the alligator?" Max frowned as he sounded more beat then ever  
  
"A beyblade" the old man smiled  
  
"Really?" Max said his face pricking up  
  
"Yup, that's all" the man laughed  
  
"I have tons of those!!" Max smiled cheerfully as he handed the man a beyblade and then looked in fear at the alligator. ~~~~~~~~~~later at the house, or hotel, or wherever their staying~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey guys, had fun without me?" Max said as he walked in tried out  
  
"What's wrong Max you have to get the pig skin off the pig yourself?" Tyson asked  
  
"I don't want to hear your voice again for the rest of the day!!" Ray said covering his head  
  
"actually yes I did" Max answered  
  
"What's wrong buddy?" Tyson asked Ray  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong!! I'll tell you what's wrong!! I just had to go through 3 hours of pure embarrassment because they had to grease you out of a kiddie slide. And you don't even care that everyone was laughing at us!!" Ray said standing up and thundering over Tyson.  
  
"Whoa buddy chill out, why don't you relax!!" Tyson backed off  
  
"I AM RELAXED!!!!!!" Ray yelled just to feel someone wrap their arms around him, he turned to see Kai hugging  
  
"Don't get mad Ray, it my fault" Kai said looking up at him with those big cute eyes  
  
"Well at least there's always someone to cheer you up" Ray said hugging back  
  
~~~~~finished~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
there after one loooooooong month I put up another chapter I hope your all happy. And you people obviously like this story more then A Forgoten past anyway. So seeing as you probably didn't get then message that I put up in A Forgoten Past I only update on weekends now cause I got too much homework and stuff on weekdays.  
  
Thanks too-  
  
Alik*Ishtar- 0.0 thank-you for thanking me, for thanking you, for thanking me and your being thanked for reviewing. O ya and while your stopping Tyson from eating your cookies give him a hit on the head for me, a HARD hit.  
  
seishi shino kasumi megumi tomoe hikari yue kai- Max takes care of Kai somewhere in the next 2 chapters, and whoz Meicheal?  
  
Kayumi- this really isn't soon, so er thankz for reviewing ^_^  
  
Kawaii Kai Chan- Yes you sleep, and I'm glad you loooove my story ^_^  
  
Mya- Kai never ran, and I'm sooooooo happy your adding me to your favourites list '_~  
  
Sapphire of light- Well, no, there isn't one chapter to go. There's around 8 left  
  
Tica- hello again, and er are you still in love with my story. A month later?  
  
Dark Magician- yes poor Ray indeed  
  
Elbereth Glithoniel- Kai's kinda cute? You're the first to say that ^_^  
  
Mizu_Tenshi- well no, this story is much longer then you think  
  
Piè®¢ëd P®iñ¢ê?? I watch Austin Powers, and at least your brother isn't the stupidest out there, MUAHAHAHA stupid Tyson!!!!! He he go evil demented chibi Kai? your funny ^_^  
  
JadesRose- well here Bia is a short form for the word B-I-T-C-H Bias sound like a pural for it, that's why I got upset. And I'm glad you liked the 9th chapter ^_^ and that you weren't calling me a bia.  
  
Anime Fan- yes just an idea indeed, yet I used your idea for this chappie!! *thinks- since when do I start using the word chappie?*  
  
Shapeshifter- you and Anime Fan are the only too who like this story and A Forgoten Past ^_^  
  
Noami Azuki- French *runs to the bathroom hoping she can wait there till French class is over* I hate French yet I HAVE to learn it -_- what a drag the French teacher talks soooooo much we call her Madam dedog cause her names Madam dechein  
  
mandy_pand- really? I looooove hearing about pranks, you better make a fic about it!!  
  
FieryPhoenicGryphon- You can imagine this happening? *pictures the whole story in her mind* me too '_~  
  
digi-girl- 9 years of baseball, I can't even hit the stupid ball!! Either can anyone else in my class!! We look like were doing balay if you no what I mean. I threw the bat too, nearly someone, opps.  
  
There we go and if I forgot to thank you please tell me  
  
Now don't go anywhere just yet you forgot to review!!! 


	11. Chapter 11 Make Over

Mongazeca 162 reviews! Almost at 200 come on people ^_^ (  
  
Chapter 11- make over!!  
  
"Kenny what do you have to get again?" Max asked  
  
"Pepsi" Kenny replied  
  
"Why do you get the easy job?" Max asked  
  
"It's not easy theres only one store in this entire city that sells pepsi" Kenny replied  
  
"O and wheres that?" Tyson smiled  
  
"Um, Burger King" Kenny whispered  
  
"Burger King you did get it easy!!" Tyson complained  
  
"I better go now!!!" Kenny said running out the door before Tyson started complaining about how his was too easy  
  
Suddenly Tyson felt a tug on his baggy shorts (I hate those shorts) he glared down to see Kai, "what do you want?" Tyson said as he crossed his arms  
  
"I wanna play!!" Kai said staring up at his still tugging  
  
"Really you want. to play. with me?" Tyson asked feeling a side of hope for friendship after all  
  
"Yup me wanna play with you, you my friend!!" Kai smiled happily  
  
Tyson picked Kai up and held him in the air "ya! Friends!! Sure buddy!! I'll play whatever you want!!"  
  
'This guy is so easy to play' Kai thought slightly  
  
"I wanna play dress up!!" Kai clapped his hands together  
  
"Sure" Tyson said a little suspense about Kai's chose  
  
"Great to see those 2 finally getting along" Ray smiled  
  
"Yeah, but is that a good thing?" Max asked  
  
~~~~~~~~~Kenny at BURGER KING Dun Dun Duuuuunnnnnn~~~~~~~  
  
"May I take your order?" the woman at the counter asked  
  
"Yeah, I'd like one Pepsi please" Kenny replied  
  
"O you can't just buy one Pepsi you have to take a combo!" the lady replied  
  
"O ok, I'll take the burger combo" Kenny replied  
  
"But if you take that combo you have to take the nugget combo too!!" the lady replied  
  
~~~~~~~~~Tyson and Kai play dress up!!!!!!~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok I'm gonna make you look soo pretty!!" Kai smiled  
  
"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Tyson whined  
  
"Lets start with the face! You need lipstick!!" Kai pulled out lip stick and smiled "make an o with your lips"  
  
Kai slowly rubbed the lip stick on Tysons lips  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Burger King~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But if you take that combo your gonna have to take this combo" the lady kept talking  
  
"O brother" Kenny whispered  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~dress up!!!~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now mascara!! Close your eyes" Kai giggled as he used the mascara and then eye liner on Tyson, he had already put blush on him.  
  
"Now, now we fix your clothes" Kai gave Tyson a 'pretty' dress  
  
"You want me to ware this? No way was it bad enough you got make up on me, but THIS is too much!" Tyson crossed his arms and turned away. When he looked back at Kai, Kai's eyes were all watery and he lip was trembling.  
  
"O fine I'll ware the dress just don't cry" Tyson took the dress from Kai  
  
"And panty hoes?" Kais face lit up  
  
"*sigh* and panty hoes" Tyson unhappily took the panty hoes from Kai  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Burger King~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, okay I'll take it all I get the point now how much is it?" Kenny asked he had been witing for at least 2 hours now and the line was getting wrestles "18675 dallors" the lady replied  
  
"What!!" Kenny exclaimed 'it's a good thing I have Kai's credit card, I'm sure he won't mind. It is to make him big again, and besides he'll never notice right? I mean he probably has tons of money in here' Kenny thought to himself as he then passed the credit card to the lady, "do you take Master Card?" Kenny asked  
  
"Okay you've just Maxed out your credit card" the lady responded  
  
"Oh NO!" Kenny yelled  
  
~~~~~~~~~~make over~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"see don't you look pretty?" Kai smiled Tyson's hair was out, he was warring a hat with flowers on it, a neon pink mini dress, horribly done make up, panty hoes, a bra, and women's shoes to go with it. Just then Ray opened the door  
  
"Kai, Tyson, Chief came back and he has tons of-" Ray was cut off when he saw Tyson  
  
"don't you ever tell any body about this!!" Tyson yelled, suddenly there was a flash of blue light. Tyson turned to see Kai holding a camara.  
  
"Friends for ever?" Kai held out his hand  
  
"for ever" Tyson smiled  
  
"Hey, Kai where did you get the make up and clothes?" Ray asked  
  
"well, From the purse I found at Mc Donalds and the dress was in a bag beside it" Kai smiled  
  
Tyson and Ray glance at each other  
  
~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray picked up the morning paper his eyes widened, "GUYS GUYS!!! COME TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!!!!!!" Ray yelled, as all the bladebreakers rushed into the room  
  
On the front page was a huge picture of Tyson dressed as a girl. Suddenly Tyson's face turn as red as a tomato, turned to see Kai laughing at him, "Hey there bud we shook on it friends for ever, and friends don't humiliate friends!!" Tyson yelled over the loud laughing of the bladebreakers.  
  
"I had my fingers crossed" Kai winked as he dashed away as Tyson took a leap for him.  
  
"Why you little runt how dare you do that!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled as he chased Kai  
  
~~~~~~~fini~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sorry I didn't update, last week my internet had to be fixed.  
  
So anyway thanks too:  
  
Beyblade fanatic-I got it from the story of the mouse who lost his tail to cat and he had to get milk for the cat and the cow wanted straw. And ya whatever thanks.  
  
Fenix- hello kairox, good to no you like it.I think  
  
Kawaii Kai Chan- Not sleepy eh? Million phone ring sounds cool, oooo, Kai would be evil if he had a scorpion, yes I'll type away, but I don't know about the zombie part. Poor Ray indeed.  
  
Kawaii-fantasy-dragon- Classic indeed!! Yup I nearly hit someone with a baseball bat but not just any baseball bat a METAL baseball bat!!!!!  
  
Beyblade-4eva- prefect!! PREFECT!! You know I really hate fics where the characters personalities are off by a long shot (  
  
Elbereth Gilthoniel- no I get my ideas from my imagination not real life, and sometimes from the readers if I think their idea is good!! '_~  
  
Devildragon- funny FUNNY!! Everyones says it's funny ^_^ would ya no it's not suppose to be funny? Yup this is a non purposely funny fic, that's why this stories first subject thingy said Drama cause I didn't no it was funny! The first 7 people who reviewed should no that. You're a Critic? Oooooo...I made you laugh *jumps for joy*  
  
Mandy-pants- tell your classmates to read my fic!! And I really think you should make a prank fic, I'd read it for sure!!  
  
Mizu_Tenshi- Homework, *starts mumbling about how much she hates it* Embarrassing? I'd run away if it were me!!  
  
Lady Blade WarAngel- Yup I'll continue once a week like I said, and that means this story will take like 2 months to finish, good chapter eh? GREAT!! And thanks for the idea for this chapter. You gave me an idea and you didn't even no it.  
  
Anime Fan- like the idea? I LOVED the idea!! Tyson getting stuck in a kiddie slide was pure evil!! And the Mc Donalds playplace sounded prefect. I have like 266 chucky Chesse tickets!!  
  
Tica- good point, anyway I did drop it for a month, and it's great you still like it seishi shino kasumi megumi tomoe hikari yue kai- I'm crazy for hooking you onto the story and then stopping for so long? MUAHAHAHA I'm evil. and lets get this one thing straight this fic is NOT about learning more about Kai's past it was just to show, how much pain he went through. It's just a fic to make you laugh, the All Stars are not going to be in this. And I thought it was Judy who was the leader of the all stars!!  
  
Kai-Dranzer-6- cool chapter? Cool! This isn't really soon is it?  
  
digi-girl- Yeah Ray might just kill someone if it did happen, anyway yeah, well I didn't even hit the baseball!! I missed and threw the bat and it nearly hit this fat kid in my class, it was a metal bat too!! He was running like he never ran before  
  
Noami Azuki- Ya!! Cute cute cute cute!!! Hilarious!! You rock!!! Poor Max, and Ray eh? So Ms. Potvin your dad dies? That sad. *tries to cry, nothing happens* sorry to hear about it though.  
  
There now review before ya leave 


	12. Chapter 12 sugar high

173 reveiws? ^_^ works for me!!!!!  
  
Chapter 12- sugar high!  
  
Kai smiled happily he had gotten up before everyone else and was searching the kitchen for something to eat, he pulled a container out of the cabin, put his finger in the white stuff inside and put his finger in his mouth  
  
"ooooooo, this sweet!!" As he sat down and popped a spoon full in his mouth. Just then some chocolate bars fell down on top of him, as he looked up he saw Tyson's stash of candy hidden away. Kai's eyes widened  
  
~~~~~~~~later in the yard~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai yanked at the hose, he pulled it a little farther and then stopped. Aimed and then pulled the trigger, water flew up into the air right through Max's and Tyson's window and as Kai had expected the two boys ran towards the window soaking.  
  
"KAI YOU LIL RUNT!!!!! WHATS THE BIG IDEA!!!" Tyson screamed at Kai, all Kai could do was giggle before running inside again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~inside again~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai struggled with a bucket of water he was pulling from the kitchen to Ray's and his own room. As he opened the door he yanked the bucket up to Ray and. 0.0 Uh Oh  
  
"Ray I'm hunger!! You wake up and make food" Kai smiled before turning the bucket upside down and cold water splashed all over Ray, drenching him.  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Ray let out a scream of horror, as he jumped the bed soaking wet.  
  
"Ray looks funny!" Kai giggled before running out the bedroom door  
  
"I can't believe THAT thing, is Kai!!" Ray groaned as he pulled out a dry change of clothes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~in the living room, later~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray walked into the living room he hurried because he was noises. He came just time to see Kai jump away as Tyson and Max both went for him and bashed into each other. Then to see Kai jump off Kenny head.  
  
"Where is he getting all his energy?" Max yelled as he tried to grab Kai in a bear hug put Kai flipped backwards making Max embrace himself. Just then Tyson's screams were heard that made even Kai stop what he was doing. "WHERES MY CANDY!!!!!" Tyson screamed as he ran into the living room holding wrappers in his hand. That's when something clicked in Rays head, things began to make sense, Kai wasn't acting like Kai cause he was on a sugar high? (hey that rhymed!!)  
  
"Kai!!!!!! What did you eat this morning!!" Ray yelled at Kai  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out!!" Kai laughed a little bit too cheerfully, as he then flipped passed Ray and grabbed his pony tail, yanked at it hard and yelled. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!!!!!!!!!" and with that ran out the door.  
  
"Who taught that kid how to flip!! It's cool, but annoying!!" Max crossed his arms.  
  
"Kid runs like the wind" Kenny stated  
  
"Where did he learn to run so fast?" Max asked  
  
"Why do you ask so many questions?" Kenny replied in question form  
  
"If he runs that fast how fast does big Kai run?" Max asked  
  
"He pulled my hair you don't how painful this is!!" Ray yelled, he was crouched down in a ball, holding his head.  
  
"WHO ATE MY CANDY!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled again waving the wrappers in the air  
  
everybody sweat drops, "as if it wasn't obvious enough Tyson" Max replied  
  
~~~~~~~~in the yard~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure he went out here Max?" Ray asked unsurely, Tyson had already left to go find elephant hair from the zoo.  
  
"Positive" Max replied  
  
"GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenny yelled suddenly  
  
"Negative" Max replied again as the 2 ran inside  
  
~~~~~~~inside~~~~~~~  
  
"He's in the kitchen guys!!!!" Kenny pointed out, there was a burning smell coming from the kitchen.  
  
The two ran in and saw a huge mess not to mention Kai covered in flour.  
  
"Someone needs a bath" Ray whispered  
  
"I make breakfast!!" Kai yelled happily  
  
That's when Ray realized the stove was on!! 'So that was the burning smell' Ray thought  
  
"So what were planning on making?" Max asked, as Ray ran to the stove and switched it off.  
  
"Omelette!! But I dropped the eggs, split the oil, burnt my finger, split the milk, broke the white powder, dropped the jam, stubbed my toe, broke a glass, slipped on butter, making me toss the defrosted meat against the wall, threw a plate thinking I could use it as a Frisbee-" Kai would have kept going but was cut off by Ray  
  
"I don't want to know" Ray sighed  
  
~~~~~~~~~at the zoo~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mister Zoo keeper may I please have some elephant hair? Tyson asked  
  
"Nope, that there elephant hair worth a ton!!" the Zoo Keeper replied  
  
"threes more way then one to pluck a hair off an elephant" Tyson whispered  
  
~~~~~~~~bath time~~~~~~~~  
  
Max was giving Kai a bath, but Kai wouldn't stop splashing him long enough to really do anything.  
  
"Kai stop!!!!" Max yelled as he attempted to give Kai a bath. He quickly grabbed Kai's hands.  
  
"Let go!!" Kai's bottom lip began to tremble, and his eyes went watery.  
  
"Okay, okay, but you have to promise not to do that" replied Max  
  
"Okay, I promise" Kai whimpered  
  
"Good boy" Max let go and as soon as he did Kai started splashing again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~at the zoo~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson was dressed as the guy who goes in the elephant change to clear the elephant dung. As he neared the elephant he plucked a hair. The elephant went nuts running and jumping everywhere and arousing the other elephants. Tyson had to run for his dear life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~later that day~~~~~~~~ ~ding don~ the bell rang Max answered the door more beat then ever. There was an officer holding Tyson by the collar  
  
"this boy was caught in the elephant cage they'll be a fee" the officer responded, after Ray paid the fee. Too worn out to argue, Ray returned to his seat in the middle of Kenny and Max on the couch. They all looked far more beat he was.  
  
Tyson's eyes widened when he saw the place sparkling it was so clean, "what happened?" Tyson asked  
  
"you don't wanna know" Max mumbled  
  
~~~~~~~~earlier that day~~~~~~~~~  
  
"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!!!!!!!!" Kai yelled as he tossed everything he could as Max and Ray, ran towards Ray, jumped off him (this required Kai to kick off Ray's stomach) and flipped backwards onto Max's shoulders. Just before Ray could grab him, flips forward and runs towards the bedrooms. Therefore making Ray grab Max's head.  
  
~~~~~~in Max's and Tysons room~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai was throwing sheets and pillows around and knocking down drinks, and stepping on paint and all kinds of stuff. (You can imagine what he did to his own room then)  
  
~~~~~~back to the present~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's Kai?" Tyson asked  
  
"Sleeping in the bedroom" Ray answered  
  
"Did you get the hair?" Kenny asked  
  
"Yeah, sure did" Tyson said pulling it out.  
  
"Great I'll fix up the antidote, tomorrow" Kenny replied curling up on the couch to sleep.  
  
"I'll go to bed then" Tyson replied, he had been at the police station all day. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of big Kai, cause as you know he could hate lil Kai more. As he was passing Ray and Kai's bedroom he queered in, Kai was sleeping on the bed 'he sure precious though' Tyson smiled. 'But having big Kai back will give us all a break, especially me' Tyson thought as he lay down on the bed. That's when his tummy rumbled and he remembers he hadn't eaten anything all day!!  
  
I have a poll for you people!! Me and Angel of hate have created another account together called Game Angel!!! And were gonna write a story, but we don't know who should write the first chapter (the info and stuff about whoz whoz) and who should write the second chapter (the one where the story starts) and we need YOU yes YOU, to decide k? Good! O yeah and I would also like to know if you'd read this story were thinking of, Lord of the Rings the fellowship of the Ring with beyblade characters, so I guess it'd be the fellowship of the blade, and I'll add ma own lil perks '_~ if you catch ma drift. Itz a humor whatcha think? MUAHAHAHAHA I never separated this from the story so you HAD TO READ IT MUAHAHAHAHA *mumbles- darn it I was suppose to update this yesterday!!! Stupid ff.net wouldn't let me!!*  
I guess I sort of owed you guys this chapter, cause I didn't post one last week, (that and I was home sick today what else was I gonna do?) anyway thanks too:  
  
Anime the fallen Angel- don't be jealous I'm sure you have lots of reviews too!!! And I'm pretty sure itz let er rip, or was it let em rip? No matter, and ya I updated!!  
  
Lady Blade WarAngel- YOUR Happy, if YOUR happy imagine how happy I am! Glad to know you like it!!  
  
Kai is hot- Of course I'll write more, and I'm happy you think it's funny  
  
Dark Magician- I updated, that was fast, fastest in a looong time  
  
Mandy-pants- your right maybe that's not a pretty sight to behold eh? I could never snort you know, I don't know why, maybe cause I dunno how  
  
Hellfenix- O your'll see what happens, your'll see MUAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Mizu-Tenshi- Tyson got in the paper cause Kai sent his picture in to the news paper people that's how, and your'll see what Kai does, MUAHAHA, *mumbles- how many times am I gonna have to laugh evilly for that same purpose?*  
  
Anime the Fallen Angel- Kawaii!!! ^_^  
  
Beyblade fanatic- Tyson would indeed look funny, and I've updated fast I hope your happy!!  
  
Anime Fan- Ya well that Burger King is in who no's where part of the world, and he took everything they got.. Stop ruining it!! j/kz, gotta save the tickets for the good stuff man!! And ya I play it, never won the jackpot though *shacks machine rapidly* stupid thing.Maybe I'll read the other ones then, and I'm happy you did it out of boredom.  
  
Don't forget to review!! 


	13. Chapter 13 Fun with Shopping carts!

Okay peeps 191 reviews!! ^_^ COME ON 9 AWAY FROM 200!!! REVIEW, REVEW, REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 13- Fun with Shopping carts!!  
  
"Hey Kenny!! How's that antidote coming?" Tyson smiled, he being the happiest that Kai was going back to normal, I think you know why.  
  
"What antidote?" Kai asked gentle pulling on Kenny's shirt  
  
"good" Kenny stated  
  
"How long will it take?" Max asked cheerfully  
  
"How long will what take?" Kai went over to Max and started pulling on his overalls.  
  
"actually" Kenny started but trailed off  
  
"what's wrong Kenny, it's only going to take around a couple hours right?" Ray asked  
  
"what'll take hours?" Kai started pulling on Rays pants.  
  
"No, I told you it would take 4 days to make, I didn't count on it taking 4 days to get the ingredients" Kenny finished  
  
"4 DAYS!!!!!" Tyson screamed "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
NOW Kai was annoyed as he took a deep breathe "WHAT'LL TAKE 4 DAYS!?!?!?!?!" everyone stares at him.  
  
"Er, 4 days till your grandfather comes, to pick you up" Ray smiled weakly patting him on the back to calm him down.  
  
"I don't wanna go back with HIM!!" Kai had fear in his eyes as he grabbed Ray's leg.  
  
"We're stuck with THAT little monster for 4 whole days!!!" Tyson screamed  
  
"I'm NOT a little monster you PIG!!!" Kai yelled back at him  
  
"Yes you ARE!!!" Tyson screamed back  
  
"AM NOT!!!"  
  
"ARE TOO!!"  
  
"AM NOT!!!!"  
  
"ARE TOO!!!!"  
  
"AM NOT!!!"  
  
"ENOUGH!! I have a headache this morning so would you PLEASE quiet down!!!" Ray seemed extremely unhappy  
  
"I KNOW!!! Why don't I take Kai to the mall?" Max smiled  
  
"Great, you do that" Ray whispered.  
  
"Hey Ray, I'm gonna go train k?" Tyson smiled as he headed out the door  
  
"He's gonna train? I think this Kai thing has made him delusional in a good way though" Ray mumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at the mall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Kai, Kai? KAI!?!?!?!" Max started to panic when he realized he lost Kai "KAAAAAAAAI?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~arcade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai walked into the arcade, and spotted a boy who was unbeatable at a video game called, street fighter.  
  
"Hey Kid you wanna try me?" the boy asked  
  
"Um, ok" Kai walked up and took the controls, "what is this? A type training machine?"  
  
"No, nimrode, it's a video game!! You use the controls to play, the one who beats the other guy up in the game wins" the boy responded  
  
"Mik! The boys tiny!! He looks like he's 6!! And he doesn't even KNOW how to play!!! Go find someone worth while!!!!!!" Mik's sister stated  
  
"I AM NOT TINY!!!! BRING IT ON MIKEY MOUSE!!!!" Kai screamed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~somewhere in the mall.~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII!!!!!!!! Uh oh, now where am I? er here's a map. Now if I were a kid, where would I go, THE TOY STORE!!!" Max smiled after stopping at a map.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~back at the hotel, house, wherever they are~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"hmm, that's a juicy apple" Tyson thought as he stared up at the apple tree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~at the arcade~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai is pressing just about every button, and not even looking at the screen.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!! I LOST!?!?!?!?!" Mik cried "TO A WIMPY 6 YEAR OLD!!!"  
  
"I'm NOT a WIMP!!!" Kai yelled at the boy.  
  
"yeah you ARE!!" Mik replied  
  
"grrrrrrrrr" Kai started to get really mad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~in the mall somewheres~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay so he wasn't in the toy store, where is he?" Max wondered into the mall when suddenly he saw a small little boy run out of the arcade with light blue hair in the front and dark blue in the back, blue triangles on his face, a white scarf a pair of blue cargo pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and red arm guards and was heading for him, with about 5 people chasing him, one had a black eye and a split lip. "Now who do I know that has light blue hair in the front and dark blue in the back, blue triangles on his face, a white scarf a pair of blue cargo pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and red arm guards" Max puzzled "KAI!!!" Suddenly Kai grabbed Max's arm and kept running, pulling Max along with him.  
  
"Kai, what's, going, on?" Max said between puffs  
  
"I beat that guy, in a video game, and then he called me a, wimp, so I punch him in, the eye, and-" Before Kai could continue Max cut him off  
  
"YOU, BEAT, HIM, UP?!?!?!?!" Max screamed  
  
"maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe" Kai put on an innocent smile  
  
"GET, BACK, HERE, YOU RUNT!!!!" Mik yelled  
  
"NO ONE BEATS UP MY BROTHER BUT ME!!!!" Mik's sister yelled  
  
"THIS WAY MAXIE!!!!" Kai Yanked Max into a shopping cart and the cart started to move.  
  
"Do you know how to stir this?" Max asked frantically  
  
"Nope, but it's better then running ^_^" Kai smiled back, "NAHY NAHY BOO BOO YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!!!!!" Kai yelled at the 5 kids  
  
"Kai? KAI!!" Max started tapping Kai on the shoulder  
  
"WHAT!! Can't you see I'm glo-" Kai's eyes widened as he realized they were headed down an escalator!! "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai screamed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!" Max yelled as they headed down the bumpy ride.  
  
After they finished the escalator ride, Max realized they were headed straight into a wall!!!! He grabbed Kai and jumped off the cart, sending it crashing into the wall.  
  
"Whhhhhhooooooooooaaaaaa, can we do that again?" Kai laughed happily  
  
"I think I wet my pants" Max mumbled  
  
"Ahem, you break it, you buy it." A man grumbled  
  
"(sigh) how much for the cart?" Max groaned getting up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kai lets go to bed," Max groaned as Kai agreed and headed to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Ray how's your headache?" Max smiled  
  
"GREAT!!! I'll take Kai today!! After Kai's explanation about what happened yesterday, you NEED a break!!" Ray laughed  
  
"Hey guys, have you seen Tyson?" Kenny asked  
  
"Hey, he didn't sleep in his bed last night either" Max remarked  
  
"I haven't seen him since he went outside to practise yesterday" Ray stated  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson's voice could be heard.  
  
Everyone ran towards the window to see Tyson stuck in the apple tree.  
  
~~~fini~~~  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! THERES SO MANY OF YOU!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT'LL TAKE ME TO THANK-YOU ALL? I GIVE AND GIVE AND GIVE!!! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS HMMMMMMMMMM REVIEW? ^_^ Come on I KNOW you saw THAT coming right?  
  
WHATCHA THINK HMMMMMMMMMMM?  
  
Thanks too:  
  
Lunar Heart- not bad? -_- I'm losing my touch, but thanks for reviewing anyway!!  
  
S.G- ^_^ thanks!!  
  
Kawaii Kai Chan- I think it's Let em rip, whatever, why do you hate lord of the rings? O and Angel of hate did the intro and I did the First part. -_- yes the thought of Tyson in a dress is disturbing AND OF COUSRE KAI DESEVRES TO BE THE CHAMPION!!!  
  
jessZdragon- :)? Well :) right back at cha!!  
  
S y k o- why on earth would I think you copied me?  
  
MidnightLoner- Well Kai is basically learning how to have fun, see he always grew up thinking everything was either a punishment or a type of training  
  
digi_girl- o.0 Mc Donalds? Hundreds of people? 0.0 LOL!!! If your dad broke your keyboard then how are you reviewing now? Eh?  
  
Noami Azuki- I used your name in this thing for school, she I changed it a bit Nomai Akazuki, hope you don't mind, and I ALMOST killed Tyson. Too bad I didn't '_~!!  
  
Mistress Red- NO!! How many times do I have to tell you people, this story is MUCH longer then that!!! ACK!! You people NEVER listen DO you!! -_- O well thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Beyblade fanatic- Yes, KAI IS THE DEVIL!!! MAUAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Don't mind me, yes, more reviews, MORE!!  
  
Blue- I'll think about that, but your gonna have to wait for Kai to turn back no?  
  
Dark Magician- ^_^ Thank-you  
  
Lady Blade WarAngel- LOVEY LOVEY!!! I was annoying my with that, cause she named her cow in this game Harvest Moon Love, and everytime I saw the cow I said "LOVEY LOVEY!!!"  
  
Anime Fan- You can't imagine an elephant stampede!! 0.0 *runs and hides at the though of huge elephants running around like crazy* ^_^ the breakers will be MORE then happy to see their captain go big again!! He gets worse by the day no?  
  
Seishi shino kasumi megumi hikari yue kai- do you have ANY idea how LONG you name is? O well, and NO!! if he's 4 then he can't create mayhem!! He'd be too young!! Why don't you STOP suggesting that they learn about his past, and read the fic, have a few laughs. And enjoy, there's an idea. ^_^  
  
Elbereth Gilthoniel- he turns back chapter from now, CHAPTERS!! -_- thanks.for reviewing  
  
Anime the Fallen Angel- Don't be Jealous!! *snickers* it's only 191 reviews!!! No your right!! At least you got reviews!!!  
  
Sorry for taking so long to update. Come on people REVIEW!!! 


	14. Chapter 14 music calms the savage beast

0.0 212 reviews!!!! o my gosh like o my gosh, first of all I'd like to thank my mom, and my dad, and my sister, and all my cousins, Azim, Zahran, Arshad, Raheiz, Ejaaz, Zareif, Azma, Dina, Nigel, Shyam, Denham, Cheon, Rajiv, Mandy, Crissy, Mona, Minu, Ikram, Malik and I could go on, but I forgot everyone else ., well I forgot who I forgot, that I forgot!!!! ..O YA and I forgot to thank the most important people of all YOU the readers!!! For reviewing!!!! THANK-YOU I KNOW I'M GREAT!!!!!! (JKZ)  
  
Chapter 14- music calms the savage beast  
  
Everyone rushed outside into the yard, Kai happily climbed the tree and sat beside Tyson who was holding on for his dear life.  
  
"Why did you spend the night in a tree?" Kai asked with a smirk  
  
"Just go away!!" Tyson shivered  
  
"Well, if your going to give me THAT attitude, I might as well not help you down!!" Kai was about to jump off.  
  
"WAIT!!! Okay, okay, I'm sorry, now help me? Please?" Tyson pleaded  
  
"Okay!!" Kai then pushed Tyson off the tree, and he fell face first into the mud.  
  
"There I help you!!" Kai flipped down and smirked evilly  
  
"Tyson pulled his head out of the mud, face covered in it, making Kai and others burst out laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~after Tyson cleans up~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Kai!!" Ray smiled awfully happy  
  
"Can I come?" Tyson asked  
  
"I guess" Ray whispered  
  
"Lets go!!" Kai ran out the door  
  
"Bye Max, Kenny, we're leaving, KAI! TYSON! WAIT UP!!!!" ray chased after them.  
  
"Hey Kenny, you want to go for a walk?" ^_^ Max smiled  
  
"Um, ok" Kenny spoke softly  
  
~~~~~~~on their walk~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max and Kenny we're walking when suddenly a beyblade hit Max's foot, there standing at the far side were 2 kids near a blade dish. One whimpering in defeat, and the other standing victorious.  
  
"Hey, you!!!" the winner called out to Max, the girl looking to be 9, Max pointed to himself as in 'you mean me?' "Yeah you!! You got a beyblade?" the girl asked  
  
"Yeah" Max replied actually opening his mouth.  
  
"Great!! Then I challenge you!!!" the girl yelled  
  
~~~~~to wherever the heck their going~~~~~~  
  
"An instrument store!!! I want to go here Ray!!" Kai ran into the store  
  
"Wait up!!!" Ray yelled as he pulled Tyson who was fighting Ray to get lose and run towards the bakery into the store.  
  
~~~~~~in the store~~~~~~  
  
Kai up to the violins and pulled one out  
  
"Hey watch it bud, you might break it if you try to play it!!" Tyson teased Kai simple threw him an icy glare, and then started playing Canon in D, the music was beautiful!! Kai earned himself an audience and a little cash too!! '_~ When Kai store at Tyson's face he smirked  
  
"So music does calm the savage beast!!"  
  
But Tyson not wanting to be defeated  
  
"That was, beaut- I mean, nice try, but I've seen monkeys play better!!! O wait you ARE a monkey!!" Tyson crossed his arms victorious  
  
"If I'm the monkey, how come YOU slept in a tree last night?!?!?!?! At least I sleep in a bed!!!!!" Kai yelled angrily  
  
"Yeah well at least I'm not a little monster!!! Who couldn't play the violin to save his life!!!" Tyson yelled back, even though he had to admit, Kai was pretty good at the violin.  
  
"YEAH!! WELL YOUR JUST A HAIRY APE!!!!!!" Kai yelled back clenching his fist.  
  
"Hey guys, lets not fight!!! Um, who wants ice cream?!?!" Ray ran between them, but Tyson suddenly grinned evilly and grabbed the powered soap the clerk was using to clean up. Pushed Ray out of the way, opened the powered soap, and poured it on Kai's head.  
  
~~~~beybattling~~~~~  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!! I WON!!!!!" Max yelled!!!  
  
"Nooo!! I can't lose!! You ripped my blade to sheds!!!" the girl sat beside her blade and cried. "I'm, I'm telling my brother!!!!" the girl ran off.  
  
Max was laughing when suddenly a shadow loomed over him, he looked up to see a HUGE guy and the little girl.  
  
"You hurt my sister Kia's feelings? I'll show you how I deal with bullies" The big BIG MAN said  
  
"o, d-d-d-dear" Kenny whimpered  
  
"Mommy" Max whispered  
  
~~~~~~at a store~~~~~~~~  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrr, you pay for that!!!" and with that Kai ripped Tyson's pants down to reveal his pink briefs that had red hearts on it, and kiss me on the family jewels, Kai burst out laughing and smiled before saying "Tightly whities!!! Or should I say tightly pinkies?" and continues laughing. When he saw Tyson's angry face he got up and ran the best he could. '_~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! YOU LITTLE RUNT!!!!!!" Tyson ran after Kai  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHA I'M ALL YANG!!!!" Kai yelled as he continued to run  
  
Just then Kai realized that he was headed straight for the guitars he quickly jumped over a couple, while Tyson, (sigh) ran through them. And broke them. After breaking some flutes, Kai decided to run out the door, and leave Ray to take care of the 'you break it you buy it' motto.  
  
~~~~~~~~running away from a BIG SCARY OLDER BROTHER!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HELP!!!!!!" Kenny yelled as Max pulled him, but the big meanie caught up!!! And ran into Max, held him up by the callar when  
  
"HEY!!! DROP MAXY!!" Kai came running  
  
"And what if I don't?" the gaint said, his eyes soon going wide when Kai, the strong little boy, kicked him in the family jewels.  
  
"YOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled as he fell to the floor  
  
"My hero!!" Max said girly, putting his hands together and beside his head, and fluttering his eyelashes at Kai, Kai immediately started laughing and started making poses pretending he had big muscles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~later that night~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai could hear a noise, he got out of bed and peeked out the door to see Tyson, sneaking out of his room for midnight snack. That's when Kai decided to tag along.  
  
~~~~~~~~~fini~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, how was that? Anyway sorry for not updating last week, and HAPPY MOTHERS DAY to all the mommies out there!!!  
  
Thanks too:  
  
Kawaii Kai Chan- I'll do that, and homework has got to be the worst thing to ever happen to people!!! -_- anyway, I think I'll skip the mouse idea ^_^;;  
  
Kira Blue- Glad you like it!! ^_^  
  
Black Dranzer- -_- your kinda late aren't you!! But you just wait and see MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
S y k o- ...Yeah, I guess, anyway!! I can't wait till you update your story!!!!! I wanna hear what Sergi is up too!!!  
  
Shi, Akurei, Kurayama, Kage- ^_^ Glad you like my idea!!!  
  
Queen_of_saints- ^_^ Glad you like it remember to come back to read the next chapter!!!!  
  
Beygirl- ^_^ wow, you called my fic wonderful, ^_^ I'll keep getting ideas, you watch!!!! ^_^ or should I say you read?  
  
Mandy-pants- survivor? I heard of that show, I never took the time to watch it though -_-. Glad you like it!!  
  
Chibi-Anime-Luver- I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse!!! I'll keep writing, IF you keep reading, do we have a deal?  
  
Anime the Fallen Angel- MUAHAHAHAHA!!! I feel loved!!! Well sort of, *snickers* Tell Kai, he's a kid cause I said so!!!! MUAHAHAHA An evil Kid!!!!!  
  
Labrat- Stupid Tyson indeed!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Beyblade fanatic- Your wish is my Command!!!! There you go!! And thanks for he idea!!! I was trying to think of a reason for Tyson to chase Kai in the imstrument store. ^_^ YAY!! I GOT MYSELF ONTO ANOTHER FAVORITES!!!!  
  
Anubis- ^_^ Yay!! You say fic good!! Evil Kai, little EVIL KAI!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Mizu_Tenshi- Me? Run out of ideas? NEVER!!! I plan out chapters!!! And I rarely get writers block!! I still have tons of ideas left so keep on reading!!!  
  
Sarah- Will do!! I'll write, if you read!!!  
  
Aime Fan- That makes more sense!! ^_^ Yup, Mik should have thought twice no? ^_^ And thanks for the congrats!! Don't forget to review!!  
  
digi-girl- yes, it does sound fun no? '_~ , 0.0 you really were stuck in Mc DOnalds with 100 people? -_- ask your dad to stand in line, then scam!!! Come back in an hour or so!! '_~  
  
^_^ HA HA!! Glad you like it!!! o.0 and I guess Max is always crying for his mom and Tyson DOES like apples, never thought about that  
  
Noami Akzuki- 50 reviews? I think you mean 500!! :P I don't think it'll be THAT long, I've only played Harvest Moon for Super Nintendo, only watched for N64, and played it for Playstation!!  
  
Blue- Of course I'm right!! I'm ALWAYS right!!! ^_^ jkz!!!  
  
Seishi shino kasumi megumi tomoe yami hikari yue kai sakura hotaru- -_- long name, I dared you? Did I really unintentionally dare you?!?!?!?! o.0 doesn't it bug you to be typing it over, and over, and over, and over, every time you review? -_- I'd forget what my name was if mine was so long!!! And sorrrrrrrrrry, but I'm not exactly pissed off!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm just slightly annoyed!! SLIGHTLY!!  
  
Okay, now tell me what you think, in what I like to call, a REVIEW!!! 


	15. Chapter 15 You punch me and I’ll act lik...

^_^ 233!!! YEAH!!! LOCK OUT!!! LOCK OUT!!! LOCK OUT!!! YAY!!! THE SCHOOL WENT ON A LOCK OUT!!!! *plays with computer chair thingy that makes her go UP and DOWN, UP and DOWN, UP and DOWN!!!!  
  
^_^ PEOPLE COULD YOU GUYS READ MY YU GI FIC? THE RACE FOR HER HEART IS ON? IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE COUPLES READ IT FOR THE INSANE MOKUBA!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Chapter 15- You punch me and I'll act like it never happened  
  
Kai crept after Tyson and watched him head into the kitchen, he moved slowly toward the door and watched Tyson take a cupcake out of the fridge. Kai gently picked the cup cake up and flanged it at Tyson's head!!!  
  
"Wha? Why you little BRAT!!" Tyson turned around with an angry face only to hear Kai giggle. "You think this is FUNNY?!?!?!?!" Tyson grabbed a piece of cake chased Kai into the living room. Kai ran onto the arm of the couch and the cover slipped and he fell into the tall lamp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~in Ray and Kai's room~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"mmm, WHA?!?!?!?!" Ray mumbled then sat up quickly when he heard a crash. "O no. please still be in, bed -_-" Ray said as he got up and ripped the cover off Kai's bed to see a pillow. Ray ran toward the living room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~in the living room~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray's eyes widened as he saw Kai running towards him and Tyson who *sigh* suddenly threw cake in Ray's face.  
  
"ooooooo, you in trouble now!!!" Kai giggled  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!?!?!" Ray yelled as the cake slid off his face. Ray felt someone hug his leg, he stared into Kai's watery eyes, and sad face.  
  
"I just came for a midnight snack and Tyson chased me with cake and he pushed me into the lamp!!!" Kai burst out into tears, (amazing how little kids can fake crying with the tears and everything isn't is? 0.0)  
  
"Awwwwwww, Kai gotta boo boo?" Ray said has he knelled down and glared at Kai's cut knee. Kai, who had tears in his eyes but stopped crying was lifted up into ray's arms and when Ray turned and carried Kai away. Kai pulled the skin under his eye down and stuck his tongue out.  
  
"O yeah, and Tyson, no dessert for a week" Ray called over his shoulder.  
  
"But RAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!" Tyson complained  
  
"No BUTS about it!!!" Ray called over his shoulder, not knowing about the funny faces Kai was making at Tyson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~in the bathroom~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing?" Kai asked Ray when he saw Ray start to dab his cut with a wet tissue, after washing the cake off his face.  
  
"Cleaning your cut" Ray responded  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if I don't clean and cover it, it'll get infected."  
  
"why?"  
  
"Because if it gets infected you'll get sick" Ray continued to work.  
  
"why?"  
  
"Because if you don't cover it the infections will have access to your bloodstream"  
  
"why?"  
  
"because you've cut"  
  
"why?"  
  
"because you we're pushed into a lamp"  
  
"why?"  
  
"that's a good question!! Kai, what you do?!?!?!?" Ray stood up and crossed his arms  
  
"what are you talking about?"  
  
"Tyson wouldn't push you into a lamp on purpose!!!"  
  
"I swear I did nothing!!!"  
  
"Kai" Ray shook his head  
  
~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kenny we have to do some serious training!! Take care of Kai k?" Ray ran out of the door  
  
"Kai?" Kenny walked into the living room  
  
"Hey Kenny, wanna play a little game?" Kai smiled  
  
"Um, okay" Kenny walked a little closer  
  
"I call it tag, and YOUR IT!!!" Kai touched Kenny then, blasted off out the window  
  
"O wait Kai!!!" Kenny yelled as he ran to the window to see Kai running away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~outside training~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tyson I don't CARE!!!" Ray yelled at Tyson  
  
"But I'm tired!!!" Tyson whined  
  
"GAH FINE TAKE THE DAY OFF!!! SEE IF I CARE!!!!!!!" Ray screamed and stormed off into the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~inside~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kenny, where's Kai?" Ray walked in slowly  
  
"Um, not lost that's for sure" Kenny trailed off  
  
"KENNY!!! YOU LOST KAI?!?!?!?!" Ray screamed  
  
~~~~~~running like crazy outside~~~~~~~  
  
"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~Wherever the heck Kai is~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hahahahaha, Kenny will NEVER find me!! Hahahaha ooooffff!!!!" Kai bumped into someone, he stared up and his eyes widened  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! YOU LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!!" Kai struggled, but it was really no use.  
  
~~~~~~~~~somewhere with someone~~~~~~~~~  
  
The man had Kai pinned down to the ground.  
  
"What happened to you?" the strange man questioned  
  
"What are you talking about?!?!?!?!" Kai stressed, annoyed with the repeated question  
  
"Why are you so little?" the man asked  
  
"Why are you so big?" Kai asked smirking  
  
"how did you turn 6?" the man asked holding back his urge to punch the boy.  
  
"How did you turn so ugly?"' Kai had a smile on his face  
  
"Okay lets try this again, how long have you been this way?" the man seemed fustrated  
  
"How long has it been since you looked in a mirror?" Kai giggled, "o wait that's right, you can't cause every time you do, the mirror breaks!!!" Kai started laughing, but stopped when he felt a hard punch to the stomach, and his eyes went watery.  
  
"Now ANSWER THE QUESTION!! WHAT HAPPENED, AND WHY ARE YOU SO LITTLE? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THIS WAY?!?!?!?!" the man yelled  
  
"Why are you here? and why are you beating me? I didn't do anything!!!!!!!!" Kai gagged in pain. As he yelp when he felt another blow to the tummy.  
  
"Because you won't answer me, and what do you mean why am I here? I'm your grandfather, I'll take you wherever and whenever I want!!" the man (who if your stupid and haven't guessed yet) is Voltaire.  
  
"Well, Ray said-" Kai was cut off  
  
"What did Ray say?" Voltaire grinded teeth  
  
"THAT'S WHAT I WAS ABOUT TO TELL YOU, YOU BIG DOFUS!!!!!!" Kai stared is grandfather one eye open, only to feel another hit.  
  
"You know, you have a big mouth, you were smarter when you were 17. But then again we never did talk when I beat you. But I always did beat you harder, maybe you were always in too much pain to answer. So TALK," Voltaire shoved Kai against the wall and held him up by the collar.  
  
"Why should I? Your probably just gonna interrupt me again!!" Kai shut his eyes and look away, only to get punched.  
  
"Talk" Voltaire sneered  
  
"I AM TALKING WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Answer the question!!"  
  
"Answer what question?"  
  
"GAH!!"  
  
"Awwwww is the fat ugly meanie getting annoyed?"  
  
"Answer now or you won't live to see tomorrow!!"  
  
"Why should I?" Kai's eyes widened when h e felt another punch, "Okay, that's a good reason"  
  
"Answer"  
  
"Ray told me that you were gonna be picking me up the day after tomorrow, not now" Kai winced in pain.  
  
"What else did he tell you?" Voltaire asked stressed  
  
"That he, Tyson, Max, and Kenny are my babysitters" Kai strained to talk  
  
"How long have you been with your 'baby sitters'" Voltaire asked, only to hear Kai wince. So likewise Voltaire punched him, this time in the arm, "answer me!!"  
  
"um, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday-" Kai lifted his fingers and started counting them while naming the days.  
  
"WHAT are you doing?!?!?!?!" Voltaire tighter his grip and pushed Kai against the wall harder  
  
"Counting!!" Kai winced  
  
"Well Count faster!!"  
  
"13!!"  
  
"13 what?"  
  
"DAYS DUFUS!!!!!!!"  
  
That earned him another punch, this one giving him a black eye  
  
"Watch your tongue"  
  
Kai stuck his tongue and started looking at it  
  
"What are you doing?" Voltaire growled  
  
"Watching my tongue!!"  
  
"Don't be foolish!!!!! Your such a weakling, such a girl" Voltaire threw Kai onto the floor.  
  
"If I'm the girl how come you're the one with long hair?" Kai smirked  
  
Voltaire shoved his right foot onto Kai's chest, then rested his right arm on his right leg. "You know I just remembered why I hated you when you were a kid, you were so damn annoying."  
  
"KAAAAAAAAAAAI KAAAAAAAAAAI" A soft calling was hear.  
  
"That's Ray" Kai stressed to say  
  
"I'm aware of that" Voltaire pressed his foot down harder  
  
~~~~~~~~fini~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay guys, I wrote this chapter like last week, on like Monday, but when I wrote the thanks I forgot to save. SO I just gave up, and I got addicted to Harvest Moon. Right, anyway  
  
Thanks too-  
  
Crystal-aerith- AH HA!!! So you've been reading ma story and cutting me short when it came to reviewin eh? Evil, EVIL!!!!!!!! Who else dares to not review? MUAHAHAHA, heh heh, anyway, glad you like it ^_^.  
  
Kira Blue- Very God Story? I think you mean good :P. And lay back on the sugar k, or maybe I should try doing that o.0  
  
Kawaii Kai Chan- DUMB!!! :(, anyway, thanks for the tip, glad you liked it. Your in Toronto ME TOO!! POWER TO THE TORONTOIANS!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ..  
  
Starwave- ^_^ really glad you like it!!!  
  
ChibiKai- =^.^= YES!!! I'M ON ANOTHER FAVORITE!!! YAHOO!!!!!! ^_^ Glad you like it so much!! 0.0, awwww you swore!!! I'm not gonna tell!!! ^_^ I do that to people sometimes when they swear. It makes people laugh sometimes!!  
  
S y k o- ^_^ Thank-you!!! Really glad you like it!!!  
  
Noami Azuki- did he? O ya, he did -_-, whatever. ^_^ I think I'm well past 50!! Evil Kitty litter? LOL!! You funny! Or maybe that's just me o.0  
  
Lady Blade WarAngel- Does it? Does it really? ^_^ Glad you like it!! And don't forget to review!!!  
  
Saroberos- ^_^ THANK-YOU!!! And yes, we all love it when Tyson is the loser!!!  
  
digi-girl- 0.0, your cat is evil, anyway, Glad your enjoying it.  
  
darkphoenix- 0.0 Stalk me? HAHAHAHA!!!! That's a good one!!! ^_^ and I'm glad you LOVE it so much!!!  
  
Mandy-pants- ^_^ thanks, and why not watch the show and go on the web site? ^_^ Glad you like it!!  
  
HellFenix- Yes he is!!! Why? Because I said so!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! O yeah thanks for reading  
  
Anime the Fallen Angel- YES!! MUAHAHA!!!! *evil grin* You turned Kai into a baby? How can he create havoc if he's so small?  
  
Night Demoness Nyx- I think Tyson DESERVES every little thing that's happened to him, I see no way you could possibly feel sorry for the guy!!! And Max was acting girly as a joke. But thanks for reading anyway ^_^.  
  
Chibi-Anime-Luver- Good- *gets cut off when she realizes that she doesn't know if the Chibi Anime Luver is a girl or a boy* um, Good Chibi-Anime- Luver, *patts Chibi-Anime-Luver on the head twice  
  
seishi shino kasumi megumi tomoe yami hikari yue kai sakura hotaru tenshithe inimegami`s daughter and her 4 chibis yami kai,yami seiya,yami bakura and yami malik -MUAHAHA!!! I CAN JUST COPY AND PASTE YOUR LONG LONG NAME!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! And I don't swear so no chance!!! And why on earth is ma cousins name in your nickname? Malik is ma cousins name, o.0, hmm whatever, and what's your story about? O yeah keep reading.  
  
Anime Fan- 0.0 Someone really liked my last chapter!!! ^_^ Glad your enjoying it so much!!  
  
What ever now don't you DARE forget to review!!!! 


	16. Chapter 16 Final Day

260 reviews? WOWZA!! MUAHAHA THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BLOW YOUR MIND!!!1 MUAHAHAHAHA FEEL MY RATH!! I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE YOU ROLLING OVER LAUGHING, CAUSE I'VE GOT 2 HUGE HUMOUR SCENCES PLANNED FOR IT!!!! SO YOU BETTER LAUGH!! CAUSE I PUT A LOT OF THOUGHT INTO THOSE!!!! Well maybe not a lot, BUT STILL!! MUAHAHAHAHA!! *faints*  
  
(author's note- I tried to update 2 days ago on the 12th of June, but ff.net wouldn't let me, sorry for the delay)  
  
Chapter 16- Final Day  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!" Kai screamed trying to get Ray's attention, Voltaire shoved his leg down harder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, did you hear that? Someone's crying!! Maybe it's Kai!!" Ray said pulling Kenny into the abandoned building  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inside~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"VOLTAIRE?!?!?!" Ray yelled as he ran into the room and spotted Kai laying on the floor with Voltaire's foot shoved into his chest.  
  
"What did you do to my grandson?" Voltaire asked harshly  
  
"What did you do to your face!?!?! It looks like someone ran over it with a truck!!" Kai tried to giggle but Voltaire pushed his foot down harder making it extremely hard to breathe.  
  
"O, that, um, see, it all started when Tyson found this experiment on the computer, and he sorta, used it on Kai" Ray gave Voltaire a chessy smile while Kenny explained.  
  
"Well, he better be alright in 2 days, I'm not starting at the bottom again. There will be consequences for failure" Voltaire walked away.  
  
"Hey Ray!!" Kai acted like he wasn't hurt. But as soon as Voltaire left, he burst out into tears. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at wherever the heck their staying~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray wrapped the bandages on Kai's black and Blue tummy.  
  
"How could Voltaire do this, to his own grandson?" Ray thought aloud  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray woke up, he turned and grabbed his clock, his eyes widened. It was 4:00 In the afternoon!!! He sprang out of bed, and ran into the bathroom. He didn't get much sleep that night, Kai kept crying cause he was feeling pain.  
  
Ray ran out into the living room, just in time to see Kai throw a dart at Tyson's butt.  
  
"YEOW!!!!! You did that on purpose!!!!" Tyson screamed  
  
"Opps, would you look at that, I missed!!" Kai smiled turning his head and crossing his eyes. The grin still present on his face.  
  
Tyson launched himself on Kai, and Kai ran away. Tyson, naturally following.  
  
Kai jumped over the couch, Tyson ran over the couch  
  
Kai crawled under the table, Tyson crawled over the table  
  
Kai ran towards Ray, Tyson ran towards Ray  
  
Kai flipped over Ray, Tyson., bashed into a very angry Ray.  
  
"TYSON!!!!!" Ray yelled  
  
"Heh, heh, hey Ray, didn't see you there" Tyson jumped up off Ray rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Ray yelled, "I DO NOT LIKE STARTING THE DAY, WITH, WITH, THIS!!!!!!!! I REALLY DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR FACE FOR THE WHOLE DAY!!! I, need to go for a walk, I'm sorry Tyson" Ray reached for the doorknob taking a breathe before opening it. But before he could step out the door, something tugged on his shirt.  
  
"I'll come with you!!" Kai said staring up at Ray.  
  
"Yes, yesyesyesyesyes!!" Tyson said nodding repeatedly for every yes.  
  
"Aww, that's ok Kai, I sort of want to be alone" Ray patted Kai on the head.  
  
"Your not mad at me, are you? If you are I'm sorry!!" Kai said digging his face into Ray's side.  
  
"No, I'm not mad at you Kai. ^_^ how could I be mad at you? I just need some fresh air" Ray smiled weakly and walked out the door.  
  
"Nooooo, nononononooooooo!!!" Tyson said shaking his head for every no.  
  
"Looks like your stuck with me!! ^_^" Kai smiled, a little, TOO, happy"  
  
"HELLO BOYS!!!" Mr. Dickenson came in through the door, "I hope you've all been enjoying this, little thing I planned for you all to get to know one another be-" He never finished he spotted Kai before he could.  
  
"Hello, fat man!!" Kai said with a HUGE smile  
  
"0.o, um, would someone like to explain, why a miniature Kai is standing here calling me fat?" Mr. Dickenson asked, extremely confused.  
  
"Um, see, your, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?! I DON'T SEE ANYBODY!!!" Kenny said staring around the place.  
  
"Um, me either!!" Tyson said  
  
"I'M RIGHT HERE!!!! DOWN!! LOOK DOWN I SAY!!!" Kai said jumping up and down.  
  
"Um, maybe, I need some rest" Mr. Dickenson backed away from the jumping boy, and walked slowly to the bedrooms.  
  
"I'm hungry!!" Tyson said waking into the kitchen and grabbing a bag of chips.  
  
"This is the pit that never eeeeeeeeeeeeeends, it just goes on and on, my friiiiiiiiiiiend, some people started feeding it, not knowing what it waaaaaaaaaaas, and now they'll keep on feeding it forever just because" Kai started singing. And Tyson gave him a strange look  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Kai said, smiling innocently, while Kenny fell on the floor laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~outside somewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray walked slowly thinking about all his problems, well, biggest one would all be gone tomorrow. He took a breathe, and thought about everything that had happened in the past 14 days, 2 weeks, of a 6 year old Kai. 2 weeks of babysitting, and having deal with him and Tyson fighting, Tyson, he was the biggest one. He couldn't take dealing with him. Ray laughed at the memories, and now that he thought about it, maybe he would miss little Kai. He turned and headed back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~back at wherever their staying~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray walked through the door, only to see Tyson run towards him.  
  
"RAY!! MAKE KAI TAKE THE ANTIDOTE!!!!!" Tyson yelled  
  
Ray walked into the kitchen to see Kenny trying to get Kai to drink the antidote.  
  
"Give me that" Ray instructed.  
  
"Here" Kenny passed the antidote to him, and Ray walked towards the counter made some juice. And missed the antidote in with it, adding sugar in case the antidote didn't taste good.  
  
"Here Kai, you thirsty" Ray sat down in front of Kai smiling "No" Kai responded  
  
"Well, tell you what, you drink this juice, and I'll give you chocolate!!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup!!"  
  
"mmmmk"  
  
Kai took the juice and drunk it down, then he looked like he was gonna be sick!!  
  
"That tastes horrible!!!" Kai gagged his face turning green, as he grabbed his throat  
  
"Um, I'll get that chocolate right now" Ray smiled weakly running towards the fridge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Ray woke up on the couch, he had fallen asleep on it last night. He got up and got dressed, and then walked up to his and Kai's bedroom, to see Max, Kenny, and Tyson standing there, afraid to open the door.  
  
"Here, I'll do it!!" Ray said rather happily, but even he froze before turning the knob, a huge grin on his face.  
  
But when Ray opened the door, his eye's widened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~fini~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok guys, I had to update, cause evil reviewers sounded like they wanted to kill me if I didn't *shakes in fear* Then I guess it wouldn't please you to know, this chapter was written last Saturday would it heh *laughs nervously* hehe, now you come back for the next chapter, cause I have TONS of stuff to put in it!!!!!!! Maybe I'll just separate them into 3 different chapters? Yeeeees, I'll do that!!  
  
Thanks too-  
  
Ejaaz- you didn't review, but that's for giving an idea about Voltaire, you gave me one and didn't even no it!! MUAHAHA!!  
  
Lady War Blade- I know you didn't review either, but thanks for the idea about the this is the song that never ends thing, hey, now that I think about it, why didn't you review?!?!?!  
  
DranzerGirl- Hmmmm, ok..deal.who knew I wrote this chapter on Saturday '_~  
  
ChibiKai- Hmmm, is that a good thing, or a bad thing..if I don't update, I get more reviews from the same person, but still more reviews. If I do update, I prevent my mail box from getting anymore overloaded then it already is.  
  
Saroberos- And I'm officially bad at writing stories!! But keep on reviewing k?  
  
Beyblade fanatic- o.o interesting, riiiiiight, anyway, thanks for reviewing Ying- WELL DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AGAIN!!!!! And thanks for reviewing this time  
  
Night Demoness Nyx- o.o you, think, Tyson, cute? Must, kill Night demoness, jkz. Everyones intitled to their own opion right? ^_^ Glad you like it  
  
Labrat- riiiiiight, whatever you say, Glad you, like it, I think  
  
oH sAY cAN yOU sEE bY tHE dAWNS eARLY lIGHT- Is that a line from a song? ^_^ Anyway glad you like it  
  
Kkornelia- he had to enter cause I didn't have any idea's for that chapter '_~ Anyway, thanks for reviewing  
  
UPDATE!!!- FIRST review? How long have you been reading my story!! *looks angrily* Ok, I'll update, but I want to see a review from you!!  
  
Casterina- ah, my dear Franca, you FINALLY decided to review eh? Glad you like it friend!!  
  
Kawaii Kai Chan- Ya, I think he is a orphan that's why he's livin with his grandfather, anyway o.o glad you like it? O yeah, and of course you can borrow a laser gun *hands laser gun to Kawaii Kai Chan*  
  
Kai's Asian Angel- ^_^ Glad you like!!  
  
Anubis- 0.0 you wrote Schwarz Unterwelt?!?!? I LOVE that story!! O the idea I got will appear in the next chapter, don't worry; you didn't miss it, glad you like it though!!  
  
ChibiKai- ^_^ thanks for reviewing and I'm happy you like it!!  
  
Anime the Fallen Angel- hmm, ^_^ happy you like it, but GT ANYA AWAY FROM THE SUGAR!!! And make sure Kai doesn't eat any, cause you no what happened last time hehe.  
  
Mizu_Tenshi- hmm, you're new, glad you think so, and don't forget to review!!  
  
Chibi-Anime0Luver- ^_^ thanks for telling me!! Good girl *pats Chibi-Anime- Luver on the head twice* And don't forget to review!!  
  
seishi shino kasumi megumi tomoe yami hikari yue kai sakura hotaru tenshi the shinimegami`s daughter and her 8 chibis yami kai,yami seiya,yami bakura,yami malik,yami alice,yami ruki,yami mimi and isis- ok so why not use that account instead of your LOOOOOOOOONG name eh? Anyway thanks for reviewing  
  
Kawaii Tenshi- LOL and while your at the computer, review my story!! ^_^ thanks for reading!!  
  
Noami Azuki- thank for reviewing, and I hope you get a good mark on that English homework!!!  
  
Anime Fan- ^_^ Glad you like it!! And why do people always say rnrn?  
  
digi-girl - Yea, I guess he was being a smart alec, well anyway thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Mandy-pants- o.o LOLOLOLOL!! Your funny!! Glad you like it!!  
  
Crystal-aerith- hmm, did you know I've been accepting anonymous reviews since the 2nd chapter and that chapter was posted, hmmm, in January, whatever glad your enjoying the fic  
  
Finally done, anyway DON'T forget to review!! 


	17. Chapter 17 Kill the Killer Kid that was ...

272 reviews eh, hmm, heheHAHA read READ I SAY, LET THE REAL MAYHAM BEGIN!!  
  
Chapter 17- Kill the killer kid that was kidnapped  
  
Ray waked slowly towards, the sleeping form on the bed.  
  
"K-K-Kai?" he said walking closer, Kenny fainted, Max nearly screamed, Ray was still in shock, and Tyson, had an extremely happy face on.  
  
Sure enough, there one the bed, was a boy, he looked around Tyson's age. But with 2 toned hair (if you can't imagine him, think Japanese Kai k?)  
  
~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"the guy is STILL asleep?!?!?!" Max complained, "even TYSON is up!!"  
  
"HEY!! I happen to like this situation!!" Tyson said happily  
  
"And how could you?!?!?" Max asked, the excited boy  
  
"He looks our age Maxy!! Maybe we could be friend with him!!!^_^!!!" Tyson said happily  
  
"I guess your right ^_^, that is IF we can get him up first that is -_-;;" Max replied  
  
meanwhile Ray had just fed Kai at least 40 chilipepers.  
  
"GAH!! The guy just eats every one of them, and remains fine!!!" Ray yelled  
  
"I KNOW WHAT HE NEEDS!!!!!" Tyson said jumping off Ray's bed and running out of the room, running back with a bucket of icy cold water. Holding it above Kai's head, but just then Kenny walked in, looked like he finally got up from when he fainted.  
  
"HANG ON!!!" Kenny ran up to Kai, and placed a hand on his neck to check his pulse. But just then Kai grabbed Kenny's wrist and squeezed tightly, then opening his eye and looking at him. Kai sat up, scanning the 4 boys around him  
  
When suddenly, Tyson, dropped the bucket. And it handed on Kai's head -_-.  
  
"Opps, heh heh, let me get that" Tyson said, slowly pulling the bucket up off a soaked Kai, but as soon as he lifted it. H ended up staring straight at a VERY angry wet Kai, so, he dropped the bucket.-_- again.  
  
"GGGGGRRRRRR RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" An angry scream and an even louder frightened scream.screamed..  
  
"WHAT is going on in." Mr.Dickenson burst through the door, but paused when he saw Tyson against the wall, and Max, and Ray holding back a small version of Kai who had a bucket on his head.  
  
"help" Tyson squeaked  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~after the explanation~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, now Kai is, little" Mr. Dickenson said for the 7th time  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees" A very annoyed Dizzy replied  
  
"I need more underwear" Tyson said aloud  
  
"Make sure their not like the pink ones Tyson" Max teased  
  
"O yeah remember what you did before Kai" Ray giggled  
  
"No, what did I do?" Kai said in a very formal voice.  
  
"Ray, he doesn't remember?" Max whispered to Ray  
  
"I don't think he does" Ray replied, "hey Tyson, why don't we go off into town, and then you can buy your undies"  
  
"Hey Kai, how old are you??" Max asked  
  
"12"  
  
"NOOO, YOUR 17, SEVEN, TEEN!!!" Kenny ran towards him and grabbed his arms. It appeared he had awaken.  
  
"TE-WEL-VE, NOT SEVEN-TEEN, TEWELVE" Kai replied  
  
"NO, 17" Kenny said falling down.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiight, ok, think what you want" Kai said backing off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~in town, at the underware store~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tyson would you hurry up?" Ray sighed  
  
"no, I need to find one I'll like" Tyson replied examing the underwear. When suddenly, a woman came running down the hall, and straight up to Kai. Kai stared at her for a sec, the crazy look in her eyes freakin him out. That's when she yanked out an underwear, and chasing Kai with, dabbing it on his head trying to get him to put it on.-_- his head.  
  
"GAH!! NO!! GET AWAY!!" Kai yelled running around the room.  
  
"hmm, have you ever played secret of mana 3???" Max asked Ray  
  
"Yup, finished it too" Ray responded  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Kai screamed  
  
"I'm stuck at the end of the earth, you know where your suppose to find the dwarfs"  
  
"O, your looking for the gun powered to give that guy??"  
  
"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"  
  
"Yup, can you help??"  
  
"What's the problem??"  
  
"GAH!!! I SWEAR, IF YOU DARE TOUCH ME WITH THAT THING!!!!!"  
  
"I can't find the dwarfs"  
  
"You just got to go up to the statue and then, like talk to it, and then chose Jinn, and he'll help you"  
  
"WHA!! WHOOOOA!! GAH!!! GET AWAY!! YOU CRAZY WOMAN!!"  
  
"Thanks!! Hey, you think we should help him??"  
  
"Better then watching Tyson pick underwear"  
  
Tyson peered at them running off, the lady had just tripped Kai and stuff the underwear on his head. Tyson grinned, if only he had a camera.  
  
"What's that!!" Tyson said at he picked up a disposable camera, and starting clicking photos, slowly backing up to get better shots of this amazing scene, and the fact that he could use it as black mail.  
  
This was all too perfect.  
  
"GET, OFF!!" Kai yelled The crazy lady now sitting on the back of Kai, Kai was blinded by the underwear on his head. The insane women was throwing things at Ray and Max. Tyson started laughing harder when the security came, he started clicking away some more. And THAT'S when Kai noticed, running up to Tyson in blur  
  
Tyson started backing up, when suddenly Tyson tripped and fell onto a sled (who knows how it got there) and slid down the escalator, bashing into a pile of women's underwear, and then, after breaking that pile, he fell into the cosmetic's department. Kai picked up the camara, ready the smash it, when Tyson got up, he was covered in really badly done make-up.  
  
There was then a bright blue light, as Kai took the picture of Tyson.  
  
"Now that's, a keeper" Kai smiled  
  
"I think I'll take that" Ray said gently taking the camera from Kai  
  
~~~~~~~~~on the sidewalk outside, somewhere~~~~~~~~~ "Stay here Kai!!" Ray exclaimed before running towards Max and Kenny, to help them pull Tyson away from the bakery.  
  
Kai stood there, before looking around, that's when something caught his eye, there was a lady in a phone booth. She had her purse on the ground beside her. Kai slowly crept towards her, and gentle tugged the purse away.  
  
"THEIF!!!" She cried when she saw Kai run away.  
  
"O no" Ray said watching Kai run, "let's go stop him!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~running away~~~~~~~  
  
Kai sped off, not paying attention to his surroundings, so he didn't notice a man grabbing him. Kai was shoved down an alley, where there was a man keeping him still, a hand over his mouth and a hand wrapped around him. There was another man just standing by, and another on waking closer to him, with a pole.  
  
"Thanks for the purse, kid" The man with the pole raised it up, and rammed it into Kai head, and with that Kai bite down on the man's hand that was over his mouth. And then bite the arm wrapped around him.  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!" Kai yelled holding his head, "YOU FREAKIN RAMMED A FREAKIN POLE IN MY FREAKIN HEAD!!!!!! I'M GONNA HAVE A FREAKIN HEADACHE NOW!!!!!!"  
  
"DIE!! DIE!! DIE!!!" The man with the pole yelled as he rammed it into Kai head again  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! NOW THERE'S GONNA BE A BUMP TOO!!!!!!" Kai complained  
  
"DIE!! WHY AREN'T YOU DIEING!!!" The man said ramming the pole into his head, again, making it bleed this time.  
  
"O MAN!! IT'S BLEEDING NOW TOO!!!!" Kai yelled  
  
"YOU SHOULD BE DEAD BY NOOOOW!!!!!" The man attempted to ram the pole into Kai's head again, but Kai caught the pole in time.  
  
"WOULD YOU QUIT IT?!?!?!" Kai said grabbing the pole from the man, and walking up to him, he rammed the pole in the man's arm, "THAT'S NOT HOW YOU KILL SOMEONE!!!!" He started hitting the man repeatedly with the pole, as the man curled up into a ball against the wall. "YOU TORTURE THEM FIRST!! AND YOU DON'T RAM A POLE INTO THEIR HEAD, THREE FREAKIN TIMES!!!"  
  
"KAI!!" Ray yelled as he, and the other blade breakers entered the alley. "CAN'T, YOU, SEE, I'M, BUSY!!" Kai yelled between hits.  
  
"STOP!!" Ray yelled, yanking the pole from Kai, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO??? KILL HIM?!?!?!"  
  
"ACUTALLY, THAT WAS THE PLAN!!!!" Kai yelled at Ray.  
  
"GET THAT CRAZY KID AWAY FROM ME, I'LL TURN MYSELF IN, JUST GET HIM AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" the man yelled shielding his head.  
  
"I'LL BEAT YOU UP WITH MY FIST!!" Kai yelled, attempting to lung himself at the man, but Ray held him bad, and found out how strong Kai is. Seeing as Ray couldn't hold him back alone, Max, and Tyson helped him out.  
  
Just then Ray lost his grip on Kai's shirt, and Kai jumped on the man.  
  
"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI I SAID STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!" Ray yelled, grabbing Kai's shoulder turning him around, and punching him in the gut, with strength that amazed even himself.  
  
Kai bent over wide eyed, and wrapped his arms around his stomach 'w-w-wow, this guys pretty strong' was the only thing running through Kai's mind, "I'm sorry" he whisper closing his eyes.  
  
"K-K-Kai, I, um, I didn't me-"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't listen, please forgive me" Kai whispered  
  
"Now there's a little matter about a purse" Tyson crossed his arms.  
  
"Tyson, Kai was just beating a guy up with a pole, he has a gash on his head, and Ray just punched him, snapping him back into reality, and you're still thinking about the purse." Max asked  
  
Anyway the purse was returned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~that night~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Kai ^_^" Ray said when he entered the room  
  
"Um, hello, er, I'm going to sleep now, night" Kai said, backing away slowly, and then jumping into his bed and covering his head.  
  
'Great, now he's afraid of me.' Ray thought with a sigh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~ "Where'd Kai go??" Tyson asked glaring around.  
  
"He left a note on his pillow saying, he went for a walk" Ray replied  
  
"Dang, this Kai is just like the older one, except more, violent" Tyson crossed his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~outside near some river~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai walked up the river and spotted a girl sitting there just watching it. He walked up to her slowly.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Kai asked walking closer, the girl turned around to the source of the voice  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~fini~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kinda think about it, that wasn't very funny was it.  
  
Thanks too-  
  
Ying- Dajiobu desu, ^_^ , and I'm glad you like it!!  
  
Kawaii Kai Chan- o.o you are??? Well I updated already, so I hope your happy!!!  
  
Labrat- Thank-you, an I'm glad you like it!!  
  
ChibikKai- hehe, is it really?? I enjoy keeping you in suspense, MUAHAHAHA, o ya, keep reading and reviewin kk?? Night Semoness Nyc- Yup, thanks for reviewing  
  
Chibi-Anime-Luver- ^_^ Glad you like it, and thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Legendary Spirit- Where they are still chapters to come before the ned, MUAHAHAHAH  
  
Crystal-aerith- how about NO ^_^^_^_^!!! I think I'll stick to totally annihilating Tyson k? And no prob, it's ok you didn't review, as long as you are now, and you like the fic  
  
Kira Blue- tell Kai, he creates mayhem, and totally bugs Tyson up. MUAHAHAHAHA  
  
Mistress Red- No prob, how was your trip??  
  
Beyblade Fanatic- Tyson saved me? T-T-T-Tyson???? S**Sits there stunned** w- w-wow, um, **throws a bucket a fish on Tyson** ok I'm better, thanks for reviewing and glad you like it!!  
  
Ixi_Vulpix- Hey, I made up a digimon too, I call her "flowermon" hehe. And if you still want Kai to be six, maybe you don't like this chapter.  
  
Anime Fan- ooooooooooo, I get itt, thanks for reviewing ^_^  
  
Kai's Asian Angel- ^_^ Glad you like it!!  
  
digi-girl- ^_^ thanks for reviewing,  
  
DranzerGirl- um, no, Tala eh? Interesting concept  
  
If I missed someone, I'm extremely sorry. Now don't leave till you've reviewed ^_^ 


	18. Chapter 18 the Coldhearted falls in love...

319 reviews?!?! YES!!!!! ALL RIGHT!! THIS IS SO UNEXPECTED!! (Actually I saw it coming but those Grammy winners saw it coming and they acted like they didn't no!!) **gets out speech, looks it ova.throws it out** that's the last time I get someone else to write MY speeches.I-I'm jus so HAPPY!! SOOOO **music starts** EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!!! DUN!! DUN DUN!! DUN DUN!!! EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!!  
  
(Now to celebrate, an extra long chapter, sorry for keeping you waiting for so long)  
  
Chapter 18- the cold-hearted falls in love??  
  
"Just sitting here, watching the water, you?" the girl responded, she had purple hair that she kept in a pony tail at the back of her head, a fringe that cover the top of her eye's and a scar on her right cheek.  
  
"Just came out for a walk"  
  
"Cool, I'm E-rika, what's your name??"  
  
"Kai"  
  
"So do you or do you not beyblade"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Yup you don't beyblade, or yup you do beyblade"  
  
"Yup  
  
"So your jus gonna keep answering with 'yup'?"  
  
"Yup!!"  
  
"So if you do beyblade, how about a match??"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Yup you accept, or Yup, I didn't listen and I'm saying yup to annoy you"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Are you aware of how annoying this is getting??"  
  
"Yup!!!"  
  
"Hmmm **smirks** so then I guess you suck, and your uglier then a warthog, and your gay with that fat chubby guy **points to Kenny who is on their balcony**"  
  
Kai opened his mouth to say something, but didn't know what to say, which only made the girl laugh.  
  
"So do you beyblade or not??" the girl asked  
  
"Yeah, I beyblade"  
  
"Fine, then I challenge you!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~At wherever their staying~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Hey guys check this out!!" Kenny called from the balcony  
  
"What?!?!" Ray said running onto the balcony with Kenny  
  
"What's up Chief??" Tyson and Max said as they slowly walked out  
  
There they could see Kai talking with a girl, and then he started searching through his pockets  
  
~~~~~~~~~Over by that hole in the ground~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oops"  
  
"What??"  
  
"I forgot my beyblade"  
  
Kai turned and saw Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kenny watching over them.  
  
"You know, I just thought of an even better idea of fun!!"  
  
"Oh??"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
~~~~~~~At wherever their staying~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai and E-rika walk in  
  
"Hey were going to the grocery store you coming??" Ray asked Kai  
  
"No" Kai responded  
  
"He wants to stay here with his girlfriend" Tyson teased  
  
"I'm NOT his girlfriend" E-rika crossed her arms and turned her back on Tyson, 'well I'm not his girlfriend YET anyway' E-rika thought with a smirk.  
  
"Heh heh, she doesn't wanna be your girlfriend because your so uuuuuuugggggggly!!" Tyson teased Kai  
  
"Not true you take that back!!" Kai yelled  
  
"Why should I?!?!" Tyson yelled back  
  
"Because I said so" Kai narrowed his eyes, intimidating Tyson.  
  
"O.O, good enough for me, heh heh" Tyson laughed nervously  
  
"Tyson, hurry up!!" Max called from the corridor  
  
"COMING!!" Tyson sped off.  
  
"This is perfect!! Come"  
  
"Ok" E-rika followed Kai into the kitchen  
  
"Hurry, fill this tub honey" Kai said empting a couple of bottle into the tub  
  
"Ok" E-rika responded following Kai's actions  
  
Luckily Tyson did the last groceries and all he brought back were tons and tons of bottles of honey, and tons and tons of sweets and chocolate.  
  
"Ok, help me carry this" Kai said lifting the tub, "actually don't help me carry this, I don't need your help"  
  
Kai lead E-rika to the balcony, jus in time to see the breakers walk below them, that's when Kai turned the tub upside down, and all the honey fell down on em. Ray stared up angrily, at Kai, who, started to panic.  
  
"EPPP!! THAT HIT RAY!! I GOTTA HIDE! WE GOTTA HIDE!!! WHY ARE YOU STANDIN AROUND FOR!! QUICK!!! HIDE!!" Kai said too quickly for E-rika to understand, as he then shoved her into a closet, and jumped in, closing the door quickly.  
  
Bodies pressed together, the closet really to small to fit the both of them in. E-rika started blushing as she felt Kai's hot breath on her cheek. Kai, blinded by fear, failed to notice this.  
  
~~~Outside the closet~~~~  
  
"I KNEW that Kai was no good!! I knew from the second he attacked me yesterday!" Sticky Tyson said as he walked in  
  
"I can't believe it, I'm soaked in honey" Max complained  
  
"Where's Kai?!?!" Ray growled  
  
"He must've run away" Kenny explained  
  
"Hey guys give me your coats, I'll hang em up" Ray said gently taking the coats from them  
  
"But-" Max started  
  
"I'll wash 'em later" Ray growled, as he opened the closet and Kai took the coats, and he closed the closet door again. Then his eye's widened when he realized what just happened, and he ripped the closet door open to see Kai and E-rika in the closet, bodies pressed together.  
  
"Heh heh, Hiya Ray."  
  
"Kai!! What's the meaning of this!?" Ray yelled, scaring Kai  
  
"It means, RUN!!" Kai spoke softly, and then yelled run, grabbing E-rika's hand and running out the front door.  
  
~~~~~~~~later after the honey was cleared off the Bladebreakers~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The breakers were at the grocery store, jus paying for their stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~Out the grocery store~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey you wanna go to the grocery store and get some candy??" E-rika asked Kai  
  
"Mmmk" Kai responded, as he was lead into the store.  
  
~~~~~~~~Inside of the grocery store~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, it's my baby sitters" Kai pushed E-rika back against the shelves, as he then spotted a bunch of paper bags. "I've got an idea" Kai smirked  
  
Kai snuck up the plastic grocery bag Tyson was currently carrying, took out his lighter and lit the paper bag on fire, quickly stuffing it into Tyson's grocery bag.  
  
"KAI!!" Ray yelled as he started to walk towards Kai after he had finished paying, and took some grocery bags.  
  
"Err, h-h-hi" Kai spun around  
  
"Come back with us, I need to talk with you"  
  
"O-o-ok" Kai followed them out, and made a motion to E-rika to follow.  
  
"GAH!!!" Tyson screamed as his bag went up in flames.  
  
"I know Kai did this!!" Tyson glared at Kai  
  
"Tyson you have no proof" Ray responded  
  
Tyson whispered something into Max's ear, Max merely nodded and they started circling Kai. Max grabbed Kai, while Tyson searched him.  
  
"Man!! Tyson he's strong I can't hold this up for much longer!!!!" Max complained  
  
"HANG ON!!" Tyson yelled  
  
"GRRRR RAH!!" Kai yelled pulling himself free, but by jerking so hard it cause the lighter to falls out of his pocket  
  
"AHA!!" Tyson said giving the lighter to Ray, "I rest my case!!"  
  
"KKKKKAAAAIIII!!" Ray said glaring angrily at him.  
  
"No, youdon'tunderstand, itwasn'tme, thatwasn'tfair, pleasedon'thurtme!!" Kai said not taking time to space out the words.  
  
"Whoa, Ray, the guys terrified of you!!" Tyson whispered  
  
"Kai, I.I'm not gonna hurt you.but I have to punish you." Ray's expression softened  
  
"Why??" Kai suddenly put on this cute innocent face  
  
"*Sigh* I guess I'll just leave you with a warning then, but it's almost lunch time, so come on home k?" Ray smiled gently as he put the lighter in the thrash.  
  
"Ok, someone tell me how on earth did he just do that?!?!" Max asked still stunned that Kai could make such a face at his age  
  
"Can E-rika come over for lunch?!?!" Kai asked Ray out of the blue  
  
"If her parents allow-"  
  
"GREAT!! Come on E-rika, to your house!!" Kai smirked, as he sped off.  
  
"Wait, Kai!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE I LIVE!!!" E-rika sped after him  
  
~~~~~~~~At E-rika's house~~~~~~~~  
  
E-rika pulled Kai into a small apartment and ran down the hallway into a bedroom at the end of it, the door wasn't open all the way so Kai couldn't see what was happening. But he could hear a lot of yelling, finally E-rika emerged from the bedroom. Standing in the doorway of the bedroom was a much bigger girl of maybe 16, her hair was also purple except she had 2 long bangs in front and her hair was tied in a bun, with hair falling out of the bottom and down to shoulders.  
  
The older girl threw a pillow at E-rika was running up to Kai.  
  
"TOWROP!!!" She yelled before slamming the door shut  
  
"Chalsey be nice to your sister" a voice can from the kitchen  
  
E-rika handed Kai a small toffee.  
  
"What's this??" Kai asked  
  
"a Strawberry toffee, but not jus any strawberry toffee, it's a farting pill in disguise"  
  
"Really??"  
  
"Yea give it to a candy lover, I was saving it for something, or someone special" E-rika blushed  
  
"o.0 are you feeling ok??"  
  
"Eh? Why?"  
  
"Your face is turning red" Kai poked a cheek, making her face turn even redder as she turned to hide it.  
  
"Oh, hang on, a sec" E-rika grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him into the kitchen, and up to a woman at stove. "Mom, this is Kai, he's my new friend, where I met him is none of your business, and I'm having lunch at his house, bye." and with that she ran out of the kitchen pulling Kai  
  
"E-RIKA!!! O really, I don't know why I bother, there's no controlling that girl." E-rika's mother yelled her name, and said the rest to herself  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~At the bladebreakers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey Max!!" Kai smiled standing beside em, "I got something for ya"  
  
"Yea? Like what??"  
  
"Candy!!!" Kai smirked handing him the toffee  
  
"Wow!! Thanks" Max said popping it in his mouth  
  
"Guys, lunch is ready" Ray called  
  
"Coming" Max, said when suddenly he farted  
  
"Whoo, Maxie what did you eat??" Tyson waved his hand in front of his nose  
  
"Heh heh, sorry" Max blushed a little  
  
They all sat down and once again Max farted.  
  
"Are you ok Max, you need to go to the bathroom, I promise not to eat your food" Tyson looked at him funny  
  
"Yea.I'm fine"  
  
*fart*  
  
"Max?"  
  
*fart*  
  
"Yea??"  
  
*fart*  
  
*snicker*  
  
*fart*  
  
*chuckle*  
  
*fart*  
  
"Max!!"  
  
*fart*  
  
"Sorry!!!"  
  
*fart*  
  
"Quick it!!! You're contaminating the food!!"  
  
*fart*  
  
"SORRY!!"  
  
*fart*  
  
"Max? Are you ok??" Ray asked concernedly  
  
*fart*  
  
"I-"  
  
*fart*  
  
"I think I have gas"  
  
*fart*  
  
"I have never heard anyone fart so much" Kenny stated  
  
*fart*  
  
"I'm not hungry anymore" Kenny pushed his plate forward  
  
*fart*  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" Max screamed as he ran away  
  
*While he's running, **fart*** fart***fart***  
  
Everyone sweatdrops  
  
"Kai why are you smirking" Ray glared at Kai  
  
"Don't worry it's just a farting pill"  
  
"It'll only last about an hour" E-rika smiled  
  
"KAAAAII!!!" Ray stood up and yelled, and at that exact moment the lights went out.  
  
Ray turned on a flashlight and walked towards the cupboard, removing some candles.  
  
"Hey do you guys know where the matches are?" Ray asked trying to calm.  
  
"Here" Kai held up a lighter to Ray  
  
"Thank- Kai, didn't I trash your lighter??" Ray narrowed his eyes as he spoke  
  
"What lighter??" Kai said hiding the lighter behind his back  
  
"*Breathes* Kai how many lighters do you have??"  
  
"What lighter??"  
  
"Kai, empty your pockets!!"  
  
Kai huffed before pulling everything out of his pockets  
  
"5 lighters, 2 packs of cigarettes, and what's in this little bottle??" Ray opened it and sniffed the top, "Alcohol?!?!?!? What's wrong with you!!!"  
  
"..."  
  
"WAAAAAAAH!!!!" a scream came from upstairs as they all hurried up. As soon as Tyson opened the door to the room he, Max and Kenny shared Max jumped at him.  
  
*fart*  
  
"Tyson!! I just can't stop!!!" *fart* Max was a wreck; he was completely messed up and was going insane.  
  
*fart*  
  
"It won't stop!!"  
  
*fart*  
  
"I'll be farting forever!!"  
  
*fart*  
  
"And they'll call me the king of farts!!"  
  
*fart*  
  
"I'll take over the world, that's what I'll do!!"  
  
*fart*  
  
"Then I'll make the world SUFFER!!!!!!"  
  
*fart* "SUFFER, I SAY!!! SUUUUUFFFFFFFFER!!!"  
  
*fart*  
  
"MUAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHEHE, HOHOHOHOHOHOHO"  
  
*fart*  
  
"I'LL RULE THE WORLD!!!!"  
  
*fart*  
  
"Ok, Max calm down, it's a farting pill, Kai gave it to you, that's why you can't stop farting. Don't worry, it only lasts an hour" Ray put a reassuring arm around his insane friend  
  
*fart*  
  
"Oh.."  
  
*fart*  
  
~~~~~~~~~one hour later~~~~~~~~  
  
They were all sitting around a candle, waiting for Max to stop farting.  
  
*fart*  
  
"I give up!! *pauses* hey!! It stopped!!" Max cheered  
  
"Thank- goodness" Ray sighed  
  
"Glad that's over" Dizzy spoke  
  
*FART*  
  
"NOOO!! THE NEVER-ENDING TORTURE IS BACK!!! I'LL KILL KAI, THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO!!!!!!!" Max said pulling a knife out of nowhere and approaching Kai  
  
"Oh sorry, my bad, that last one was me" Tyson smiled nervously, "Hey guys, watch this!!"  
  
"Jack be nimble"  
  
Tyson jumped over the candle  
  
"Jack be quick"  
  
*jumps*  
  
"Jack jumped over"  
  
*jumps*  
  
"the candle, stick!!"  
  
*jumps*  
  
"0.0 Tyson" Max said rather surprised  
  
"Yea??"  
  
"YOUR SOCKS ON FIRE!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"STOP DROP AND ROLL TYRON, STOP DROP AND ROLL!!!!"  
  
"PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!!!" Tyson yelled, -_- running in circles  
  
Kai tackled Tyson to the floor, and then rolled Tyson down the stairs  
  
"0.0 That's one way to put out the flame" E-rika said staring at Tyson's knocked out body at the bottom of the stairs  
  
"Tyson?? Are you ok??" Ray called from the top of the staircase  
  
"Look at all the pretty birdies" Tyson said with a goofy smile on  
  
~~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Isn't the sunset pretty??" E-rika smiled as she sat on the hill with Kai watching it.  
  
"Not as pretty as you" Kai said, turning her head lightly with his hand to face him, and slowly drawing it closer.  
  
Just before their lips could touch Kai jerked back and smashed an egg in E- rika's face.  
  
"EEERRR!!! JERK!!!" E-rika yelled before chasing Kai.  
  
"AHA, HAHAHAHAHAAA!!!" Kai burst out laughing as he kept running  
  
~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray woke up, and stared at the bed across from his. When he realized Kai wasn't in the bed across from him. 'O, great, now where did he go??' Ray thought as he stumbled out of bed and started down the stairs. After searching the house he came to the conclusion that Kai was in the yard. As he went outside he saw Kai standing near his beyblade, which was spinning on the ground. But he looked like he was in some sort of trance.  
  
"Kai?" Ray asked silently  
  
"So much power."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Fini~~~~~~~~~~  
  
. don't lie to me, that wasn't funny, now be completely honest in your reviews!! I take it!!  
  
thanks too-  
  
kai-fan- right,, I've continued and fought my laziness and I updated!! -_-  
  
SAD typer-Anime*Skygoddess- GASP!!! O MY GOSH!!! A TROPHY!?!?!? *puts it with her others* It'll fit in perfectly!! Hey, you don't sound very sad, whatever, YALL NO I'M GREAT!!! '_~  
  
Demented Yami- YAY!! Only chibi fic ya like eh? I feel special!!  
  
Wolf riku- My name?? Call me Steph, and as long as you don't like em, your cool in ma books!!  
  
Yin- glad ya like it Yin!! Thanks for reviewing! o.0 you're an interesting person ya no dat??  
  
Pyro Dranzer- keep up the good work??? That's something I usually pput in MA reviews!! -_- whatever, glad you like, keep readin  
  
Beybladekaifan34- gee, sorry for the long wait!! How you enjoyed the chap, and even happier that I'm on ya fav's!!  
  
Anime Gal- Glad you like it, and thanks for the comment!! Poor Bakura, why do you torture him so  
  
Black Dranzer- well of course he was cuter!! He was 6!! And real sorry for the long wait, I'm jus lazy  
  
Tora-chan- I'm glad you like it!! Keep readin and reviewin  
  
Anime Fan- It'z ok, I'll explain everythin in da next chap, andyway glad ya like it.  
  
Sellona- Sorry for keeping ya waitin, anyway thankz for reviewin  
  
Troublemaker- don't worry about it, and glad ya like it  
  
Saroberos- no prob, I hate homework, your excused!! Glad ya like it  
  
Night Demoness Nyx- I'll take it you weren't expecting that. Anyway thankz for reveiwin  
  
Dawn- Glad ya like it, don't forget to review  
  
Dragon prince- heh heh, something went wrong that'z what, glad ya like it  
  
Dark-Lil-Angel- What was so hard to read about it??  
  
Wise wolf- Glad ya like it, I'm sorry, I'm lazy, I'd think of something better to say, but there'z jus so many of ya..  
  
Blader Aki- Hey, isn't that from the Simpson's???  
  
Mistress Red- You, my friend have jus given me an idea for a part 2 of this fic!!! He he, thankz!!!  
  
Beyblade fanatic- Tyson REJECTING FOOD??? O.O and here I thought the day would never come. Awwwwwwwww Kai don't' like you no more?? *hits Kai on the back of the head* now your gonna go over there and like beyblade fanatic!! Kai- yes ma'am  
  
Kira Blue- o.0 Kai's thrashin your house?? O and I'll explain why Kai's 12, NEXT CHAPTER!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! I'll keep you in suspense  
  
Ixi_Vulpix- Glad you like it!! and Tyson jus has a think for undies, I dunno, anyway thankie for reviewie  
  
Casterina- well THEY don't know that now DO they, so jus keep the trap shut!! O and don't forget to review, o great Franca!! I mean normally your so "great" you decide to skip the review RIGHT Franca??? Remember Franca, we only live a few houses apart. If I find out you've read my fic and not reviewed, I'll hunt you down!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Mandy-pants- O.O, o.0, 0.o, !I!N!T!E!R!E!S!T!I!N!G! C!O!N!C!E!P!T! S!O!R!R!Y! F!O!R! T!H!E! W!A!I!T!!!  
  
Mizu-Tenshi- finishing?? I not finished yet!! There's at least 3 or 4 chapters left I'm not finished!! Humph!! Glad you like it so much  
  
DranzerGirl- yay!! You prefer ma story over the evil book!! :D glad you like it  
  
ChibiKai- really?? Thankz for reviewing  
  
Darkphoenix- YAY!! GO ME!! ^_^ glad you like it!!  
  
Anubis- Heh heh well, *realizes you may have updated again* I'm gonna check on your story, chow!!  
  
Kawaii Kai Chan- Awwwwwwwww poor you, don't be scared of the violent Kai!! He won't hurt you, as long as ya don't bug em!! Thankz for reviewin  
  
Raye Hino- glad ya like it so!!  
  
Kiina- You like Tyson, you LIKE Tyson. How interesting, I GUESS your entitled to your own opinion. Thank-you, for readin  
  
Kai/mushra girl- it'z free!! Have a badge *hands her a badge that says "I have joined the anit Tyson club"* Glad you like the story!!  
  
Noami Azuki- Tala's not goin to be in da story, but he will be in the second one, if I decide to make a second one  
  
Digi-girl- Yup, glad you like the fic  
  
Starwave- Sorry for the wait, an- hey!! You can't kidnap Kai!! *starts fighting over Kai with Starwave*  
  
Anime the Fallen Angel- all things, cleared up, next chapter. Gah I've been thanking for nearly 2 hours!! Almost done..  
  
Lil Bre- Yes, Kai, cool, girl, E-rika, review, please, glad, like, fic  
  
YES!! I'M DONE THE TORTURE!! ^_^ now please review so you can torture me again!!!! Everyone of you!! Review, got that!! 


	19. Chapter 19 Nothing makes sense anymore

373 reviews!! Excellent!!!! Come on people!!! Let's see if we can get up to 400!!! And if I DO get up to 400.I'll consider writing that sequel '_~  
  
Chapter 19- Nothing Makes Sense Anymore  
  
"So much power.." Kai said dazed as Dranzer span in front of him.  
  
"Kai??" Ray asked concernedly  
  
"Hey guy's how's it going??" Kenny walked into the yard  
  
"It's, Kai" Ray whispered  
  
"He's back to normal?!?!?" Kenny asked hopefully  
  
"no.."  
  
"He found out I maxed out his credit card didn't he O.O!! HIDE ME!!!!"  
  
"o.0.. no.."  
  
"O..forget I said that then ^_^;;"  
  
"-_-;; you maxed out his credit card??"  
  
"o.o.. maybe.."  
  
Kai raised his hand, and dranzer flew up towards it, but instead of landing in his palm, it hit he's pulse on his wrist. Kai winced and he quickly grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Uh ho, that doesn't look good guys, looks like dranzer has a problem with Kai" Dizzy stated  
  
"Huh?? What do you mean Dizzy??" Chef asked  
  
"Dranzer has too much accuracy, and is WAY too loyal to have done THAT by mistake"  
  
"0.0 what are you saying???"  
  
"Well, she'd never do that to Kai!!"  
  
".." Kenny remained silent  
  
".." Ray remained silent  
  
"..as in she likes Kai a lot.." ".."  
  
".."  
  
"..as in she'd never hurt him.."  
  
".."  
  
".."  
  
"O god, I'm talking to a bunch of dunce balls -_-;; she probably doesn't know it's Kai!!!"  
  
".." Kenny remained silent  
  
"oooooooooooooooooooooooo.. I don't get it.." Ray stated looking off into another world  
  
"-_-;;"  
  
"No!! I have a better theory!!! She probably doesn't know that's Kai!!!"  
  
"OOOOO, that makes more sense!!!" Ray smirked understandingly  
  
"o my god -_-;;" Dizzy complained  
  
"What??" Kenny asked  
  
"Nothing!! Great idea Einstein!!"  
  
"But, why would she.." Ray said gently turning his head to look at Kenny.  
  
Kai bent down to pick Dranzer, but it spun away. He tried again, but it repeatedly spun away.  
  
"Have no fear!!! Ray is here!!!" Ray smirked running after Dranzer  
  
"Dranzer can only spin for 5 minutes so, it should slow down soon.." Kai stated as Ray continued to chase the blade  
  
Ray ran by really fast  
  
Ray ran by Kai again, still at top speed  
  
Ran by again, still full speed  
  
Ran by again now reduce to a jog  
  
Ran by again reduce to a slow jog  
  
Goes by again reduce to a walk  
  
Goes by again, so tired he falls down  
  
"5 minutes? eh?" Ray said between pants.  
  
"I don't understand, it should have stopped spinning by now"  
  
"Kai.. Dranzer can spin for 10 minutes.." Kenny put a reassuring hand on Kai's shoulder  
  
"What are talking about??"  
  
"Dranzer, doesn't spin for 5 minutes, it spins for 10"  
  
"This is all so werid, I fire Dranzer and she's, WAAAAAAY stronger then she was, the last time, and she can spin for twice as long, as well?!?! I think I deserve to know what is going on!!!!!!!"  
  
Kenny backed away, threatened, and unsure of what Kai was capable of..  
  
Ray opened one of eye's and just stared at Kai to exasted to think straight, 'hmm, hey, what's that stuff coming out of Kai's wrist?? Wow, it's pretty..' Ray thought as he stared straight at the red-substance, shining in the sun, trickling down Kai's hand and dripping onto the ground.  
  
"ooooooooo, prutty, I want one.. this could be a riddle!!! I like riddles!! Hmmmmmmm, what's red.. comes out of your wrist, and smells like.. like.. hmm.. blood.."  
  
"BLOOD!!!!" Ray screamed, leaping to his feet and grabbing Kai's hand, "AHHH!!! YOUR BLEEDING!!!.. A LOT!!!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"SO?!?! WHAT SO?!?! WE HAVE TO BANDAGE IT!!!! OR YOU'LL BLEED TO DEATH!!!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"GAAAAH!!!!" Ray yelled  
  
"So??"  
  
"So?? So?!?! So!!! Your gonna die!!! O.O"  
  
"So??"  
  
"So!! Then you'll be dead..and you won't be here anymore!! O.O"  
  
"So??"  
  
"So!!! Voltaire will kill me!!!"  
  
"So??"  
  
"So?!?! SO!??! YOUR DRIVING ME NUTS YOU KNOW THAT!!!" Ray yelled hurrying upstairs to bandage him  
  
Ray quickly started bandaging Kai's wrist. Kai stared at Ray's concerned expression, and finally popped the question that had been bugging him.  
  
"Why do you care??" Kai asked finally  
  
"Excuse me??"  
  
"You heard me, why do you care so much??????"  
  
"What kind of question is that??? I care because you're a living breathing person, who is way to young to die!!"  
  
"I don't understand.. grandfather didn't care this much.. so why.. do you??"  
  
"Yes well, your so called 'grandfather' isn't much of a guardian if he's willing to let you bleed to death"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what why??"  
  
"Why don't you want me to die??"  
  
"Cause.. you're a person too.. and.. cause.. I don't want a dead guy, for a team captain"  
  
"O.O Team Captain???"  
  
"O.O Did I say team captain??? I ment.. um.."  
  
"You said Team Captain!!! Now explain!!!"  
  
"Er.. um.. I didn't say Team Captain.. I said.. er.. Bean.. Map.ton??  
  
".. Bean Mapton.."  
  
"Yes??" Ray smiled nervously as he finished bandaging Kai, "Heh heh, where did you get Team Captain from???"  
  
"Ok, wise-guy, what's a Bean Mapton??"  
  
"Um... Beans... on a map... that weigh a ton??" Ray laughed nervously  
  
"riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight" Kai rolled his eyes at Ray's sorry attempt to cover up his words, "and I'm the Queen of England" Kai stated as he left the bedroom.  
  
"heh heh, you are?? ^_^;;" Ray nervously laughed as he sweatdropped, watching Kai's retreating figure  
  
"Hang on, Kai I can find out what's wrong with Dranzer" Kenny ran up to Kai, as he made his way down the stairs.  
  
"huh??"  
  
"I can put Dranzer into my lap top, and she can talk to us!!!"  
  
"Will I get her back!! o.0??"  
  
"Of course Kai!!"  
  
"No!! Dranzer's mine!!! No laptop!! I don't trust you!!!"  
  
"Hey guys, what's the commotion??" Max smiled cheerfully as Tyson and himself walked in.  
  
"Dranzer wasn't listening to Kai, so I wanna put her in my laptop and ask her what's wrong"  
  
"Will he get her back?!?!" Tyson asked curiously  
  
"Of Course!!"  
  
"Ok then, work the thing" Tyson glared at the lap top  
  
"I want to but Kai won't give me Dranzer!!"  
  
"If a bitbeast can get outta that thing how come Dizzy's still in it!!" Kai asked gripping Dranzer  
  
"Because I don't wanna give up computer solitar!!" Dizzy responded  
  
"Come on Kai give it to Kenny!!" Tyson complained  
  
"No way!!"  
  
"You asked for it!!" Tyson said tackling Kai  
  
"Get off!!!"  
  
"Hey what's this hard thing???" Tyson said poking Kai's stomache  
  
"Stop poking me!!"  
  
"Well what is it??"  
  
"My ab!!"  
  
"you have abs??" Tyson said ripping his shirt up to reveal a 6 pack.  
  
"HEY!!" Kai yelled kicking Tyson off.  
  
"I'll help you Tyson!!" Max yelled  
  
"Whoa what's going on!!" Ray walked in  
  
"Their trying to get Dranzer away from Kai" Kenny explained  
  
"Why"  
  
"So I can put in my laptop and ask her what's wrong"  
  
"Will he get her back???'  
  
"yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees, no get in there and help em!! The kids strong for his age!!" Dizzy commanded  
  
"Right!!"  
  
"You'll never get her!! NEVER!!!" kai screamed  
  
~~~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~~~  
  
Kai is sitting cross legged on the floor, arms crossed over his chest. With the end of his scarf tied to couch leg, and the part that was normally around his neck firmly tied over his mouth, his eyes were twitching and he was sending a death glare at the 4 bladebreakers.  
  
"You know he's not a dog" Kenny stated  
  
"He acts like one!" Tyson responded, as Kenny attached a wire to Dranzers bitpiece  
  
"Who knows he might bite" Max snickered  
  
"Ok, here goes nothing!!!" and with a click of a button there was a loud noise, and a bright light.  
  
"did-did it work??" Ray asked  
  
"Where am I?!?!" Dranzer asked from the laptop  
  
"With me girl!!" Dizzy said cheerfully  
  
"Dizzy?? Humph, I don't have time to waste on cowards"  
  
"EXCUSE ME!! I'M NO COWARD!!!"  
  
"O really?? Then why do you hide in this laptop all day?? Afraid you'll get stung by a bee?? Or maybe your jus afraid the will end when you show your ugly face.  
  
"He-"  
  
"Ok, Ok, Dizzy, cut the trash talk and remember why we did this!!" Kenny interrupted their argument.  
  
"But she called be ugly!!! A girl has to defend herself!!"  
  
"Heh heh, like master like bit beast, he's jus as ugly as you"  
  
"Kenny do something!!!"  
  
"Heh heh, run to the master and cry"  
  
"Dranzer!! Come on be nice and listen" Kenny commanded  
  
"Hey!! I don't take orders from anyone!! ..except Kai.."  
  
"Heh heh, run to the master and cry" Dizzy repeated Dranzer's earlier comment  
  
"What?!?! I do not cry!! Humph!! At least I don't hide away from the outside world!!"  
  
"Dizzy the sooner you ask the sooner we can send her back" Kenny spoke annoyed  
  
"Huh?? O right, they wanna know why you hurt Kai"  
  
"Kai?? Hang on a minute, I would NEVER hurt Kai!! How DARE you accuse me of doing such a thing!!!"  
  
"You attacked his pulse"  
  
"That wasn't Kai, that was some weakling who thought they were good enough to use me!!"  
  
"That's no true it WAS Kai"  
  
"I think I know Kai when I sense it, and that was not Kai"  
  
"It was too!!!"  
  
"Was not"  
  
"Was too"  
  
"Was not"  
  
"Was too"  
  
"Was not"  
  
"Cut it out!!" Ray exclaimed, "ok lets just SHOW her it was Kai!!" Ray untied Kai and shoved him in front of the laptop.  
  
"Dang.. you shrunk Kai O.O!!!"  
  
"We didn't shrink him.." Dizzy said softly  
  
"Well I don't know what you did, but I REFUSE, to accept THAT, as my master!! I have been through too much torture and hardship with BIG Kai to get where I am now, to have to wait for my own master to rise to my level, NO NO NO!! Until you fix him, I'm not even gonna spin for a second!! I want nothing to do with that-that weakling!!!" and with that Dranzer returned to her beyblade  
  
"Wow, she was nice" Dizzy said sarcastically  
  
"HA HA!! WELL KAI, WE BETTER YOU FIXED!!! HAHA, GET IT???" Tyson laughed, but was soon cut off by the blinding pain of being slammed into the wall, with one of his arms twisted behind his back.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Kai growled in his ear.  
  
"ACK!! QUIT IT!!" Tyson yelled, as Kai tightened his grip, pulled Tyson backwards and slammed him into the wall again. As Ray grabbed Kai and yanked back-wards, being unsuccessful, as Max tried to help.  
  
"You know what Kai?? Your something not even a mother could love, it's no wonder everyone hates you!! How your parents live with you, I'll never know!! But I do know this, your mother must be sorry she ever gave birth to you!! THAT YOU HAD EVER BEEN BORN!!" Tyson stressed through the pain.  
  
And with that Kai threw Tyson onto the floor, leaped out of Ray and Max's grip and started strangling Tyson screaming "SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"KAI!!!" Ray ripped Kai off Tyson, only to hear sobbing.  
  
Everyone looked at Kai to see tears streaming down his face  
  
"Kai? What's wrong?!?!" Ray gaped at the tears leaking for the boy's eye's, as his grip on Kai's arms loosened, as he wrapped them around Kai, feeling him tense at first, and then relax. Digging his face into Ray's chest.  
  
"Kai??"  
  
"He's right"  
  
"Eh??"  
  
"He's right"  
  
"Who?? Tyson??"  
  
"Yeah, he's right, Grandfather hates me, Boris hates me, you hate me, now Dranzer hates me too, and he's right, and if my parents were still alive they'd hate me too!!"  
  
"Whoa!! Dude!! Did you just say IF your parents were alive, as in their not alive!! O.O" Tyson gaped  
  
"Yea"  
  
"How did your parents die?!?!" Ray questioned  
  
"Father died in a car crash 5 months before I was born.. and Mother died while giving me birth.. that's why Grandfather hates me.. he calls me her death child and says I killed his only kid.."  
  
"That's so sad Kai, and I don't hate you!!" Ray said tightening his grip around the younger boy.  
  
Kai looked up at Ray strangely, he got up and whispered "you're lying" before walking out to the balcony.  
  
"Kai.. wait!!" Ray narrowed his eyes at Tyson before running after him.  
  
"What did I do??" Tyson questioned  
  
"Ka- " Ray started as he walked on to the balcony and his eyes widened, Kai was.. smoking?!?!? Ray snatched it out of his mouth, "smoking is BAD for you!!!" Ray dropped the cigarette to the floor and smashed it with his foot.  
  
"Hey!! That was my last one!!!" Kai complained  
  
"Good riddens!!"  
  
"Humph"  
  
"Kai why are you like this!!!"  
  
"Like what?!?!?"  
  
"like this!!!!! Why are you smoking, drinking, STEALING!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well you don't know what it's like!!!!"  
  
"What do you mean??"  
  
"You don't know what it's like to be me!!! So stop judging!! You have NO idea what's like to be beating for every mistake you make!!! To be hated no matter how much you try to make people proud!!! And no matter how hard you try, it's NEVER good enough!!!!!"  
  
"God, so your smoking and drinking to.. drown your problems??"  
  
"Maybe.."  
  
"that don't explain Stealing!!"  
  
"o.. well.. when I have no money.. I steal.. "  
  
"o.0"  
  
"Which isn't often!! I AM the grandson of a billionaire you know!! Except when I wanna buy alcohol or cigarettes.. then I steal, cause they wont sell em to me.."  
  
".."  
  
Kai turned and walked off..  
  
"Where are you going???" Max asked  
  
"Out" Kai whispered  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai walked slowly down the street he wasn't sure what was going on... everything was so confusing, there was something going on that they just weren't telling him about... He started trying to recall what happened that didn't make sense... ~~~~~~~  
  
"Cause.. you're a person too.. and.. cause.. I don't want a dead guy, for a team captain"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Kai.. Dranzer can spin for 10 minutes"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Dang.. you shrunk Kai O.O!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Well I don't know what you did, but I REFUSE, to accept THAT, as my master!! I have been through too much torture and hardship with BIG Kai to get where I am now, to have to wait for my own master to rise to my level, NO NO NO!! Until you fix him, I'm not even gonna spin for a second!! I want nothing to do with that-that weakling!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
What did she mean, "Big Kai".. and what was Ray talking about?? Nothing was making sense.. he wanted answers and he wanted them NOW. Kai paused as he bumped into someone, looking up his eyes widened.  
  
'O.O Holy, it's Godzilla!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fini~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okie peoples what you think?? Love it?? Like it?? Hate it?? Despise it?? and I no I accept flames, but come on, if you don't like it that much, WHY, and I mean this it, This jus doesn't make any sense, WHY are you STILL reading it?? I mean honestly I'm getting multiple flames from the same people!!!  
  
Thankz too-  
  
Chibi and Silver Tabby- Of course I am!! Why would I have written this chapter if I wasn't??  
  
Kai-Koi- there's your update, are you happy now??  
  
KandKL- O.O *hides Kai from KandKL* I think you'll be safe here for now!!  
  
Porticulis- DON'T STOP WRITING, YOUR FICS ARE GOOD!! GOOOOD!! I'M STUPID!! DON'T LISTEN TO ME!! I CAN'T EVEN WRITE A GOOD DAMNED MYSELF!! NOTICE MY BAD SPELLING AND PUNCUATION???  
  
DragonBlade- ^_^ I'm really glad you like, and I'm glad you find it humorous  
  
Chaoz of A Fallen Angel- O.O daaaaaaaaaaang thatz a lot of reviews!!! And your on the Thank-you list, NOW are you happy??? I dunno, if all these reviews are good or bad, their good... I mean more reviews, but their bad cause your wasn't good inbox space!! *reads over the one for chapter 18* BRONZE MEDAL!!! HUMPH!! '_~  
  
Angel of Death- YOU my friend, are one of the people I'm talking about, if you REALLY don't want me to make fun of Tyson and whatnot then stop reading, because 1) I do NOT think Tyson is cute, and 2) I HATE Tyson so NO I will NOT stop tormenting... you can just find another fic to read, I have plenty other reviewers and I do not mind losing yours  
  
Beyblade fanatic- you like Tyson?? I don't mind, as long as you don't mind me torturing him I'm cool, so I'm glad you like it.  
  
Canned fruit- Not entirely, heh, but I made my way around that... I'm glad you like it *gives chocolate cookies to canned fruit* you asked for it  
  
Kawaii- oooo, nice review, 2 words, very nice... '_~ and no, not black dranzer, JUS Dranzer  
  
Black Kira- Glad you love it!! and um... it could be jus me... but I don't think thatz dallors you used there...  
  
Ray+kai=mine- ^_^ I'm happy you fine it humorous, but no I can't, this is sort of a couple free thing  
  
Kawaii Kai Chan- Acutally, that little idea about the fart pill, WAS from real life... Heh, and I'll be sure to give the Tyson seeking missles to Kai he he  
  
DranzerGirl- GRRR!! GO TO HELL!!! HOW DARE YOU JOKE ABOUT GOD!! I HATE PEOPLE WHO JOKE ABOUT RELIGION!! I TAKE GOD SERIOUSLY AND I WOULD APPERCIATED IF YOU DID TOO!!!!!! HUMPH  
  
Casterina- do I look like I no??? and I'm glad you like it, o great Franca  
  
SAD typer-Anime*Skygoddess- Yay!! Now you happy!! Now me happy!! You review and I update, and we both be happy!!  
  
Blue Eyed Angel2- oooo, you better get around to reading the rest so you can read this  
  
Tora-chan3- YAY!! You laughy!! I'm happy, you think itz funny, and here you go I write more  
  
Mii-chan- O.O NOOOO!!! My hard earned Ice-cream!!! T_T *chases Momoko in an attempt to kill em*  
  
Hikari Kawaii Chibi Neko- Glad you love it so very much ^_^.  
  
Night Demoness Nyx- ^_^ Great!! I'm grateful you find it so humorous!!!  
  
Yukina10- No sorry, jus Bladebreakers for this story, but if I do make the sequel there will be another team, and that Mr. Dickenson idea isn't half bad  
  
Anime Fan7- *smiles* One of my most fateful reviews, I'm glad you liked it so very very much, don't forget to review!!  
  
Dark Tala- I see, and I'm so happy you enjoyed it!! And don't worry she won't ^_^;;  
  
Red Countess- you can check your reviews by going to reviews, and choosing reviews for the particular chapter if you can't remember, itz easier then searching through them all  
  
Bickabee- O dear... I'm sorry you disliked it so much... I dun even no what a Mary- Sue is!! *pouts*  
  
Jhlgulkl;gjp- Yes, I see... did you like, pull that name outta thin air?? As in you won't remember it when your looking through this thank-you??  
  
Noami Azuki- I'm glad SOMEONE liked it... Not that all the other people didn't like it either but, or forget it... I dunno what I'm talking about anymore -_-;; I'm glad you find it so very funny  
  
Dark Ice Dragon- OPPS Guess this wasn't really soon was it??? -_-;; But I'm glad your enjoying it  
  
Kai's Asian Angel- O.O of course. Birdie Kai... *nice men in white come and take Kai's Asian Angel away*  
  
Demented Yami- See, your being honest, and I honestly don't mind, but I'm glad you liked it anyway  
  
digi-girl- whoa?? You like it THAT much?? ^_^ Well I'm extremely happy you do  
  
Great, I'm done, I'll have you no I've been thanking since 6:30, and itz 9:05!!! (with lil detours in the middle) But still!! Now review so I know it was worth-while!! 


	20. Chapter 20 Violation

420 reviews, BIG NEWS!!! The last chapter of this story will be posted on Febuary 13, the same day this story began. Along with that I will be posting PART 2/SQUEAL, whatever you wanna call it and it will be called "Nothing like Feeling Young Again 2- Double Trouble" yeeeeeeeeesh, long name.  
  
The Summary for that one is- The Demolition Boys are spending the holidays with the bladebreakerz, but what happened when Ian finds the "Baby Formula" on Tysons bedroom floor, what happens when he trys it out??  
  
Chibi's- Tala and Kai  
  
Quotes from new fic-  
  
Tala-"Kai, is it just me, or did Ian Bryan and Spencer, get really REALLY big"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai- "At least my hair isn't... red!!! And... um... red!!! Your hair is red right??"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray- "Tala, why do you smell like urine??"  
  
Tala- "Why don't you ask Kai!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson- "IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE LIL PEOPLE!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 20- Violation  
  
'O.O Holy, it's Godzilla!!' ~~~~~~~~~~at the Bladebreakerz~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Where's Kai??" Ray asked Max "He went out..." "Out where??" "I dunno" "I've gotta find him!!" Ray exclaimed running out of the... place ~~~~~~~~~~~~somewhere else~~~~~~~~~~~ "Heh heh, hey there grandfather buddy ol pal!! You doing something new with your hair cause it looks FABULOS!!...Hang on a minute... Didn't your hair use to be a dark blue o.0"  
  
"Shut up, boy!!" Voltaire hissed grabbing Kai's arm  
  
"Voltaire!!" Ray called running towards them, "what a... pleasant surprise!! ^_^;;"  
  
"What's wrong with him NOW???"  
  
"Well... See... Um... He's... Perfectly fine!!"  
  
"Then why is he 10?!?!"  
  
"12!!" Kai growled angrily  
  
"That's what I said 7"  
  
"Um..." Ray attempted to get their attention  
  
"BUT I SAID 12!!!"  
  
"O yea your still 4..."  
  
"Hello???" Ray tried again  
  
"T-W-E-L-V-E!!"  
  
"O-N-E"  
  
"NOOOOOO!!! GAZAFAZAFACOMFLABEDSTUPIDFREAKING- AT LEAST MY HAIR DOESN'T GO FROM BLUE TO GRAY IN LIKE, 2 DAYS!!!!"  
  
"AHEM!!!"  
  
Everyone looks at Ray  
  
"I hate to interrupt this family moment, but I would just like to remind you, I'm still here and very much alive"  
  
"o.0 How... interesting.. we... really needed to know... that... Ray 0.o"  
  
"=_=;; congrats on your latest discovery"  
  
"Look Volatire, we got it under control, don't you worry about a thing!!"  
  
"Got what under control??" Kai asked only to be ignored  
  
"That doesn't answer why he's still so weak and puny!!"  
  
"Hey!!! I'm stronger then YOU!!!" Kai complained  
  
"You really wanna test that theory??"  
  
"No..." Kai squeaked  
  
"Then you better shut up while you're still in one piece"  
  
"Voltaire, I promise we'll get your grandson back to usual anitsoctial, emotionless self"  
  
"Fine... But if ANYTHING happens to him, I'm holding you responsible"  
  
"Gosh Grandfather, didn't know you cared" Kai spoke up  
  
"I don't, I just want you to be in one piece for your punishment"  
  
"How reassuring..."  
  
Volatire pushed Kai out in front of him.  
  
"Go with him Kai, YOU Ray, have 3 more days, before I beat the crap out of him"  
  
"But I don't feel safe with him!!!" Kai hid behind Voltarie only to see his grandfather growl at him. "But... Then again, I don't feel safe with YOU either!!!"  
  
"Grrr, come on Kai, lets go" Ray grabbed on to Kai's ear and pulled him  
  
"OW!!! Take it easy!! What did I do?!?! You're almost as bad as he is!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~back at the bladebreakerz~~~~~~~  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tyson continued his laughing fit  
  
"And he said we have 3 days???" Max asked ignoring Tyson  
  
Ray nodded, they were sitting at the coffee table in the middle of the living room, on the floor cross-legged and drinking coffee. While Kai sat on the couch staring out the window, Kenny was working on his laptop, Max was talking to Ray, Ray was sipping his coffee with his eyes shut, and Tyson was rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"HAHAHA- AND- AND- YOU PULLED HIM BY THE EAR!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I WISH I COULD HAVE SEEN THAT!!!!!!!!!- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!"  
  
Ray yanked Tyson by the ear, moving only his arm and keeping his eyes shut, "there you go"  
  
"Youch!! That hurt Ray!!! You're being such a Kai"  
  
"Well maybe there's a reason he acts like this Tyson, you're harder to put up with then 12 crying babies" Ray sipped his coffee.  
  
"Hmmm, I seem to have found the problem with the antidote we gave Kai" Kenny started  
  
Ray opened his eyes, Tyson rubbed his ear, and Kai narrowed his eyes paying close attention, maybe this might answer his questions...  
  
"It makes the person older by 6 years, and then they remain like that for 3 days, after that they gain another 6 and the process continues until their back to their original age"  
  
"So... Kai's going back to normal tomorrow?!?!"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!!" Tyson cheered, Ray smiled the biggest he had since the whole thing began, and Max giggled at Tyson.  
  
"WHAT are you talking about?!?! I've been listening to you people yap about getting me back to 'normal' for the longest time!! And nobody is answering my questions!!! Look, I will not be ignored, I wanna know what you're talking about, and I wanna know NOW!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at each other, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Well... Tysontriedthisexperimentonyouand itturnedyouintoasixyearoldboy!!! Sowetriedtoturnyoubackbygivingyouthisantidote, anditturnedyou12andyouwereoriginally17!!!!!!"  
  
Max smiled, he spoke too fast for Kai to understand, there he explained, so ha Kai can't complain anymore.  
  
Kai blinked, registered it and narrowed his eyes, "I was 17??"  
  
Everyone blinked and nodded, he got all that??  
  
"I... don't believe you, what REALLY happened"  
  
"Chef turn me around, I wanna show mister smarty-pants something" Dizzy grumbled  
  
"Er, ok"  
  
Kenny turned the lap top around, and Dizzy put a picture of big Kai on it, then the picture changed to team pictures of the Asian tournament, then American tournament, and World Championships.  
  
"Recognize someone??" Dizzy mocked as Kai stared at the photo's wide eyed  
  
"No way, that's impos-"  
  
"ok, just stop, Kai when's your birthday??" Ray asked  
  
"Um... August 16th..."  
  
"Year??"  
  
"1986"  
  
"Do you know what year it is now??"  
  
"...1998??"  
  
Ray smirked, "2003, you do the math"  
  
Kai's eye's widened, it was a new century?? When did that happen?!?!  
  
"2003 minus 1986 equals... 17" Kai mumbled under his breathe, "I'm... 17... but... how..."  
  
"Tyson tried an experiment on you that made you 6 years old, we found an antidote but you turned 12. You're gonna be 17 again tomorrow"  
  
"Will, I remember??"  
  
"I... don't know"  
  
"Hey, check it out!!!" Max smiled  
  
Everyone turned their attention to the TV which Max had just turned on.  
  
"So head down to the zoo today!!!" The commercial finished  
  
"They have a new petting zoo!! And a monkey's that you can TOUCH!!! The trainer will be with it, answering questions and you get to pet them, and feed it and everything!!!! Like a petting zoo, but just monkey's!!!" Tyson exclaimed  
  
"Not to mention the Killer Whale shows!!" Max finished  
  
"Ok, lets go, make this a last day we'll never forget!!!" Ray exclaimed happily  
  
"17..." Kai whispered  
  
"Come on Kai!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~on the way~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is the song that never ennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnds, it just on and on my friiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiend, some people started singing it, not knowing what it waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas and now their'll keep on singing it forever just because!!!" Tyson sang loudly  
  
"Hey Kai, want an apple??" Ray asked, as he sat down beside Kai, who was staring out the window of the bus.  
  
"This is the song that never ennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnds, it just on and on my friiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiend"  
  
Kai held out his hand and took the fruit, never once taking his sight away from the window.  
  
"Some people started singing it, not knowing what it waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas"  
  
"Hey, you still bummed about the whole thing??"  
  
Kai remained silent, as they all wished Tyson would.  
  
"And now their'll keep on singing it forever just because!!!"  
  
"Kai?? You alright??"  
  
"This is the song that never ennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnds-"  
  
"Pipe down!!! I'm trying to talk here!!!" Ray frowned at Tyson  
  
"IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIIIIIIIIIIIIEND!!!!!!!!" Tyson sang louder  
  
Kai stood up, walked past Ray and up to the front of the bus, and shoved the apple into Tyson's mouth. Walked back and sat down.  
  
"FOOD!!" Tyson exclaimed eating it as quickly as possible  
  
"Thankz, I think" Ray smiled  
  
"Wasn't hungry anyway"  
  
"..."  
  
"Ray?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"What..."  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"It's stupid"  
  
"No, go ahead, ask"  
  
"What am I like when I'm 17??"  
  
"...Well... Pretty distant... You never laugh or smile, only smirk... And when someone asks you something personal, you normally jus say 'none of your business.' You stay away from everyone, and you believe emotions are weak."  
  
"a heh, aha, hahaha" Kai laughed softly as he smirked, "jus what grandfather wants... I can't believe I become his 'perfect' grandson... No wonder he wants me back to normal so much"  
  
"I never thought about it in that way"  
  
"Of course you didn't, it's obvious I would never tell you that. From what I've just heard, I was never close to any of you, so I wouldn't expect you to know."  
  
The bus came to a stop and Kai stood and walked to the front and off, leaving a speechless Ray behind.  
  
~~~~~~~in the ZOO~~~~~~~~  
  
"Petting zoo!! Petting zoo!! Petting zoo!!!" Tyson and Max exclaimed happily as they jumped into the petting zoo. Kai sat on the fence and Ray sat down on the bench.  
  
"oooooooooo, look at the cute puppy!!!!" Tyson lifted the dog and hugged it, "you wanna pet him Kai??"  
  
Tyson held the dog out in front of Kai's face.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai screamed waving his hands in front of him franticly.  
  
"What's this??? Kai's not afraid of a lil ol puppy is he??"  
  
~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing?!?!?" 8 year old Kai yelled at his grandfather  
  
He was in the garden of his mansion and Volatire, had just entered some sort of glass room attached to the side of the mansion. Inside was the controls for everything in the garden. He didn't reply to the boy, but rather just pushed a button on the control panel.  
  
"HEY!!! DID YOU HEAR ME?!?! I SAID WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"  
  
That's when he heard it, the barking. There was loud barking noises, Kai turned to see his grandfather had released the dogs on him. Worse yet it was lunch time. Kai's eyes widened as he took off at full speed.  
  
~~~~end flashback~~~~~  
  
"No!! I'm not afraid of anything!!!!!" Kai bit his lip  
  
"Then hold the puppy" Tyson pushed the dog against Kai  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! TAKE IT AWAY!!!!!" Kai screamed falling backwards off the fence.  
  
"HAHAHA not afraid of anything?? What a liar!!"  
  
Kai lay on the ground till Ray suddenly came hovering over him.  
  
"Here, why don't you feed the animals??" Ray took Kai's hand and put the feed in it.  
  
Kai stood and jumped over the fence as he watched Tyson bend over and put the dog down. Kai then smirked and emptied the feed into Tyson's back pocket. Tyson eyes widened the moment he felt Kai touch his pocket.  
  
"Ew!! You perverted-" Before Tyson could continue A goat sniffed his buttocks. "Hey, watch it" Tyson turned around only to have a piggy get attracted to him then a deer, as they came and sniffed his butt or rather the food in his pocket. "Hey, back-off!!" Tyson backed away before the animals started chasing him.  
  
"THE ANIMALS ARE VIOLATING ME!!!"  
  
"No one, not even animals, would want to violate TYSON" Kai smiled as he leaned on the fence and watched the show.  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai" Ray growled as he stood on the other side of the fence.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat????"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! HELP!!! DO SOMETHING!!! QUICKLY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I saw that"  
  
"Saw what?!?!" Kai smiled innocently.  
  
"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!!!!!!!"  
  
"Go save him"  
  
"What?? He's perfectly fine!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! THE ANIMALS ARE VIOLATING ME, ARE YOU'RE JUST STANDING THERE!!! AND LETTING THIS HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"See!!!"  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!!!"  
  
"SOME FRIENDS YOU ARE!!!!!!"  
  
Kai took 3 tiny steps forward.  
  
"A little faster maybe"  
  
Ray hit Kai lightly on the shoulder and Kai took off at full speed, in fear. Leaving once again a speechless Ray.  
  
Kai tackled Tyson, and quickly attempted to remove the feed. But he couldn't get it out, it was stuck in there. Just then Tyson pulled off Kai and slapped him, Kai just growled but before he could do anything he noticed the ever so lovable animals charging at them. Kai grabbed Tyson and flipped backwards on to one of the posts, ripping the pocket open and throwing the feed.  
  
"No need to thank me... really"  
  
Just then Tyson slapped Kai again.  
  
"Thank you?!?!? YOU VIOLATED ME!!!!!!"  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"I FELT IT!! YOU PARTICALLY GRABBED MY AS-"  
  
"NEVER in my right mind would violate YOU, Tyson"  
  
"Yea right!! Then what do you call that?!?!"  
  
"Saving your butt!!!"  
  
"More like touching it!!!"  
  
Kai displayed a VERY disgusted face at the mere thought. When Tyson attempted to slap him again, but Kai caught his wrist.  
  
"I swear!! You slap me one more time and I'll-"  
  
He couldn't finish, Tyson slapped him with his other hand. Kai let a deep growl escape his mouth as he then jumped on Tyson but before he could do anything Ray grabbed him.  
  
"KAI!!! STOP!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~over by the touch the monkey~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You want the banana?? You want the banana???" Tyson teased the VERY pissed monkey, giving it the banana to him but lifting it every time the poor monkey tried to grab it.  
  
"I don't think this is such a good idea Tyson" Max scolded  
  
"You want the banana?? You want the banana??"  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea, Tyson"  
  
"You want the banana?? You want the banana??"  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea, Tyson"  
  
Ray groaned, clearly annoyed, Tyson and Max had been saying that over and over again for the past 15 minutes.  
  
"I'm gonna get Kai"  
  
"Why?? He's really drawing in the crowd, that leaves more monkey to us, and less beast boy to deal with" Tyson finally said something different.  
  
"Yea, he also being publicly humiliated"  
  
"Problem??"  
  
Ray rolled his eyes and walked over to the crowd around the tree, pushing through he made it to Kai. Who was once again tied, this time his scarf was tied around his hands then his mouth. So he wouldn't attack the people, and the other end to a low branch, there wasn't enough scarf to tie around the tree. And Kai looked far more pissed then the monkey ever could.  
  
There was a little girl poking him with a stick and a boy repeating "He looks angry, maybe you should stop" over and over again. Reminding Ray of 2 certain people. Ray sat down beside Kai and Kai glared at him angrily.  
  
"I could untie you, you know"  
  
Kai's glare increased and the 2 kids got scared.  
  
"But you have to promise not to jump, or hurt anybody"  
  
At those words everybody backed away, Kai paused for a moment, considering it. Before quick nod.  
  
"Ok, but remember your promise" Ray untied Kai and pulled him back through the crowd.  
  
"You want the banana?? You want the banana??"  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea, Tyson"  
  
"How long have they been doing that" Ray asked Kenny.  
  
"Never stopped"  
  
"You want the banana??? Fetch!!!" Tyson smiled as he threw the banana on Kai's head. As the monkey then jumped onto Kai.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! GET T OFF!!!! GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!" Kai screamed  
  
"HOLD STILL!! I'LL HELP YOU!!!!" Ray exclaimed as he ran after Kai  
  
"OH!! SO WHEN HE NEEDS HELP, YOU GO IMMEDTIATLY!!! BUT WHEN TYSON NEEDS HELP, NO ONE CARES!!! IS THAT HOW IT WORKS!!!" Tyson yelled at them  
  
~~~~~~~~~~a few minutes later~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over him" The trainer apologized  
  
"I think I do" Ray muttered as he walked over to Kai, who was sitting on the floor, with his hands cupped over his face. "Kai?? Are you alright??"  
  
Kai didn't respond  
  
"Can I see??"  
  
Kai shook his head.  
  
"Please?? I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wanna see"  
  
Kai hesitated for a moment, before removing his hands slowly. Revealing the bloody scratches all over his face. Damn monkey was evil, his eyes were watery but he refused to let them shed.  
  
"Come on, Kai, lets wash those off" Kai stood and turned around.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tyson fell on the floor laughing. But Ray just pulled Kai to the bathroom with him.  
  
~~~~~~In the bathroom~~~~~~~  
  
"This might sting" Ray said as he dabbed Kai's face with a wet tissue. Kai flinched. "See that wasn't so bad" Ray smiled after he finished.  
  
Kai stared into the mirror  
  
~~~~~~~~~~flashback (yet another one)~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I said GO TO BED" Boris yelled at the boy  
  
"AND WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO IF I DON'T?!?!?!" 1 year old Kai screamed  
  
Boris took out a clawed glove and harshly ripped the claws across Kai's face. There it was, the first abuse he had ever received that wasn't a "soft" slap or hit. Kai fell to his knees and cried, it stung so badly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~  
  
Kai then, fell to his knees and started crying.  
  
"Kai??" Ray whispered softly bending down and hugging him.  
  
~~~~~~~~outside the bathroom~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's taking so long???" Tyson asked impatiently when Ray and Kai emerged from the bathroom.  
  
"I got an idea!!!" Max cheered happily  
  
"What is it??"  
  
"DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN DUN!!!"  
  
"Maxie??" Tyson asked  
  
"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN DUN!!!! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN DUN!!!!!!! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Maxie we get the point"  
  
"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN DUN!!! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN DUN!!!!!!!!! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"MAXIE!! SHUT UP AND TELL US!!!!!!!"  
  
"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN DUN!!!!!!!! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN DUN!!!!!! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN DUN!!!!!!! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN DUN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I SAID STOP IT!!!" Tyson screamed shaking Max violently  
  
"DUUUUUUUUUUUUN DU- H-HEY!!! S-STOP IT TYSON!!! What's wrong with you?!?!"  
  
"What's wrong with ME?!?!? Aha,hahahahahahaha me?!?!?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ME?!?!?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Ray- O.O (shocked)  
  
Kenny- O.O (shocked)  
  
Max- O.O (shocked)  
  
Kai- =_=;; (sweatdrop)  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*gasp*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*faints*"  
  
"Right then, what I was trying to say before I was, RUDELY interrupted. Why don't we see the killer whales!!!!!!" Max cheered  
  
"Fine Max, we'll see the whales, but then we're outta here, got it??" Ray spoke sternly  
  
"Got it!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~at the killer whale show~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls to the zoo's very own, KILLER WHALE SHOW meet, MILO!!!"  
  
A killer whale jumped into the air and did a back flip.  
  
"JESSY!!"  
  
Another one jumped out of the water and through a hoop  
  
"AND NEMO!!!"  
  
Yet another jumped out and twirled  
  
"For our first trick, we're gonna need 2 volunteers!!"  
  
"PICK ME!! PICK ME!!!" Max jumped up and down, waving his arms franticly.  
  
Tyson smirked and raised Kai's hand  
  
"You two!! In the middle, the own the hat and the boy with the two-toned hair, and blue triangles!!"  
  
Kai pointed to himself.  
  
"Yes you!! You and the boy you appear to be holding hands with!!!!"  
  
Kai and Tyson looked at each other in disgust.  
  
"Ok, and the jumping blond can come too!!!"  
  
Max grabbed Tyson and Kai's wrists, and ran down the stairs to the trainer as quickly as possible.  
  
"Ok, What are your names???"  
  
"Max!!! =^.^="  
  
"Tyson ^_^"  
  
"Kai..."  
  
"So Tyson, Kai, you two together"  
  
"HELL NO!!!" Tyson screamed  
  
"In your dreams" Kai closed his eyes and crossed his arms.  
  
"Heh heh, ok, well Max-"  
  
"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES"  
  
"Whoa, your happy, well I need you to-"  
  
"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES"  
  
"to-"  
  
"YES YES YES YES-"  
  
The trainer cupped her hand around Max's mouth.  
  
"Whoa, what did YOU eat this morning??? I need you to hold this bucket..."  
  
"AND?!?!?" Max's muffled voice emerged  
  
"and, and, nothing... Kai was suppose to hold the bucket and throw the fish, but I chose 3 so, you're gonna hold the bucket. Kai, you're gonna throw the fish into the air, and Tyson you're gonna time how long each whale takes to catch it."  
  
The trainer then handed Max the bucket and Tyson a stop watch.  
  
"Ready, set, go!!" The female trainer exclaimed  
  
Kai threw the fishie into the air and Milo jumped up and caught it.  
  
"Time??" The trainer asked  
  
"20 seconds"  
  
"Go!!"  
  
Kai threw the fish and Jessy caught it  
  
"Time??"  
  
"15 seconds"  
  
"Go!!"  
  
Kai threw the dish and Nemo jumped and missed it =_=;;  
  
"er... I guess that means Jessy wins!!!"  
  
That's when the huge killer whale stuck it's head out of the water, and pushed it's self against Kai. Making him fall backwards.  
  
"I think you smell like fish, Kai" The trainer smiled  
  
"HAHAHAHA!!" Tyson began to laugh as Kai then pushed Tyson into the tank.  
  
"Here, you might this, enjoy swimming with the fishies, Tyson" Kai smirked as he took a fish and put it in Tyson's front pocket.  
  
"What?!?!? Help!!!" Tyson squeaked when the killer whales started to chase him.  
  
"You're down right cold, kid!!!!" The trainer scolded  
  
"Thank-you" Kai grinned  
  
"KAI!!!" Ray screamed at the top of his lungs, that sent Kai jumping into the water and and saving Tyson, but as he pushed Tyson out of the tank, Tyson's eyes widen once again.  
  
They waited in silence for a while...  
  
SLAP!! "You violated me!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~back at the bladebreakerz~~~~~~~  
  
"YOU VIOLATED ME!!!!!"  
  
"..."  
  
"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!!!"  
  
"...grrr..."  
  
"TWICE IN ONE DAY!!!"  
  
"...grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!"  
  
"I MEAN!! I NEVER PICTURE YOU GAY BEFORE!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!! I DON'T LIKE YOU!! I AM NOT GAY!! AND I DID NOT VIOLATE YOU!!!!"  
  
"Ok!! OK!! That's enough, guys, time for bed!!" Ray jumped between them  
  
~~~~~in Kai and Ray's bedroom~~~~~  
  
"Goodnight Kai... I look forward to seeing you in the morning..." Ray whispered the part after Kai, as he slept easy, wishing morning would come sooner.  
  
~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~  
  
Ray jumped out of bed, happier then he'd ever been. As he turned around and stared at the bed beside him, his eyes widened.  
  
~~~~~~~fini~~~~~~  
  
Will Kai turn back to normal?!?!? Will Max calm down?!?!? Will Tyson get over his violation?!?! And will Ray ever cut his hair?!?!? Find out on the next update of "NOTHING LIKE FEELING YOUNG AGAIN!!!" Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thankz to-  
  
Kerei Kitsune- I'm glad you think so!!  
  
Vampyre Neko- Awwwwwww they didn't??? Thatz sad... well... if you ever wanna talk, e-mail me!! Heh heh, I care too much... Oh!! I love your poem Tradgic Loss!! Espically this line "But through all my troubles and my pain, I never thought Id be gay," Thankz for reviewing!!  
  
Soul of Fate- Yes I am, hold your horses!! Well thankz for reviewing!!  
  
Rei-rei- Thatz ok about the age!!! But how am I being evil to Ray and Kai???  
  
Syaoran-Lover- Yes, I guess, and there you go, Voltaire!! Yet don't we all wish Ray would kill dear old Tyson?? Except if we did that, I wouldn't be able to torture him!! And he knew what a movie was cause... He heard... rumours!! Yea, like "I heard that movie was good" sorta stuff. Um, and he asked for his grandfather because... Well... He's suppose to be living with him... Um it's... After... the 1 season... yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea...  
  
Memex101- Only twice... I ever so glad you like it, thankie for reviewie.  
  
Pokeralice- whoa, lotta questions um...  
  
When is Kai gonna be big again?- you'll have to wait and seee When are ya gonna update?- I jus did... next chapter will be somewhere before christmas break ends Where is Kai?- in bed What happened to da antidote that Kai drunk?- read the chap How cum Kai didn't turn back 17?- read the chap Why am I being a dope?- Good question, sadly I cannot answer Why am I askin so many questions?- I have no clue  
  
Pokeralice- Glad you like it!! Hope I answered all your questions!!  
  
Farzana- It'z something called a cliffhanger... But of course someone like YOU wouldn't get that. (jus kiddin, don't get pissed)  
  
Anime Fan7- haha, chill out!! I'm not mad, I no how horrible homework is. CURSE THE ONE WHO INVENTED IT!!! I'm glad it brightened your day, so don't feel bad. Just remember to review for this chap ^_^  
  
Kai-Koi- No sweat, neither can I, bless the computer spell check!!  
  
Chibi_Anime_Luver- *steps away from the insane one* yes... more... of course... Jkz, I'm not picking on you, I no there are far more insane reviewers out there!! So don't take it personal.  
  
Black Kyra- Yup, he smokes, he drinks, and plays with fire!!!  
  
Dark Ice Dragon- Well it isn't =P And yea, I am over 400!! YAY!! *does happy dance*  
  
Frontier of Darkness- Yes I do!! And you know what that means!!  
  
Crystal-aerith- no prob!! The more you review, the more reviews I get!! And we all no how much I looooooooooove reviews ^_^. And that probably is why people don't believe your 18. Sowwiez about your computer, good thing you had x-box!!  
  
Phoenic147- ^_^ good for you!! And yea he does get back to his right age... Just WHEN is the question *smirkz*  
  
Tora-chan3- Calm down!!! I updated!! I updated already!!! Don't throw a fit!!! I'm glad you like it so much ^_^;;  
  
Ty-chan26- No prob, I guess it is better then an over-flowing inbox =P.  
  
Kiina- Very elaborate review!! Very nice!! I mean "^-^" such an extensive use of vocabulary. I mean look at it "^-^" thatz such a intriguing review!! O and another one!! How wonderful, 2 happy faces instead of one. Excellent!! Though, you might wanna try using words next time =P  
  
Legendary Spirit- Glad you think so!!!  
  
Kawaii Kai Chan- A 6 pack means he has 6 abs =P... And yes we all no how evil school is  
  
TigerTerror- Glad you love it!! Thankz for reviewing!!  
  
Beyblade fanatic- Don't worry!! Everybody is entitled to their own opinion, you disagree with Tyson bashing, I'm not gonna hold it against you!! I'm glad you agree about the god thing, I hate jokes about God ^_^ It makes me really angry.  
  
Chaoz of A Fallen Angel- 4th!! you took me from 3rd to 4th?!?! EVIL!!! That was then, this is now!!Now I get a lot more e-mails, and yours filled it all up!! =P Anyway, laterz, I'll call you  
  
ChibiKai- Indeed... Wuz a millsy?? o.0  
  
Queen-of-saints- I said it once I'll say it again, itz not a matter of "will he turn back" more like "when" thatz a spoiler if you catch on.  
  
Shadowcat- Thankiez for the compliment!! GASP!!! You put "e's" everywhere!! "Y's" are sooooooooo much cooler then "e's" =P  
  
Alia- thank-you, please review  
  
jessZdragon- HEY!! I HAVE 3 OR 4 FLAMES IN THERE!! Somewhere... So you can't say I don't have flames!!! I check out your stories, but I can't promise I'll review, then site doesn't let me review anymore... :( .*reads your reviews* You didn't no what baka ment??? O.O... o well... In the beginning I didn't no what Kawaii ment... But I no a lot of Japanese... so, heh heh...  
  
Dark Tala- Damn!! I thought I was done, and I found more... O well... Awwwwwww I didn't update fast, does that mean I don't get that cookie?? :( Which part was confusing??  
  
Red Countess- Sorry for the wait, thankz for reviewing  
  
digi-girl- HA I still remember, lower case for digi-girl!! Sorry for the wait, thankz for reviewing!!  
  
DarkerSideOfNonsense- Heh, thankiez!! Don't forget to review!!  
  
Lil Bre- Er Thankz for the hug, I think... Kai- If she touches me again I'll the call the cops!!! Game Kid- Don't mind him... So er, thankz for reviewing  
  
Max Mizuhara, previously known as Noami Azuki- I'm glad you like it!! And yea Dranzer acts like Kai, just like one of the other reviews said like master like bitbeasts!!  
  
Mezuashii- what does OOC mean??  
  
Stolen Spirit- Yes it is!!! Glad you like it (I no I no, I've said it SO many times before. But when you have to thank like 50 people, you run out of idea's!!)  
  
Kai's Asian Angel- Yea, Kai needs a hug, COME ON EVERYBODY!! HUG KAI-IE WAI- IE!! *Kai runs away* Awww... O well... Thankz for reviewing!!  
  
Pyro Dranzer- Ya!! Give him back!! *chases Ray whoz chasing PD whoz running away with chibi Kai* *runs outta breathe after 4 steps* pant, pant, thatz right Ray, *pant* you get Kai back *pant* I'm gonna take a nap *pant* *faints*  
  
DragonBlade- Bad... But anyway, thankz for reviewing  
  
I'm done!! YAY!!! Now you better review!!! Or I'll have Kai attack you!!! 


	21. Chapter 21 No pain, no game

452 reviews!!! Yahoo!! Ok, NAME CHANGE, part 2 will now be called "Nothing like feeling young again 2- The Nightmare Reborn!!! Don't forget the lucky day, next week on the 13th!!! You just read on now and DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!! ^_^ Laterz!!  
  
Chapter 21- Water Works  
  
"KENNY!!!" Ray screamed at the top of his lungs, as the lil nerd struggled into the room.  
  
"What is it"  
  
"LOOK AT HIM!!!!"  
  
"Er... What time is it??..." Kai groaned, opening his eyes.  
  
"KENNY!!! WHY THE HELL IS HE STILL 12!!!"  
  
"I-I dunno what went w-wrong!!! I'll get on it, right away!!"  
  
"Grah, you better!!!"  
  
"I knew you didn't like me!!" Kai pouted crossing his arms.  
  
"It's not that Kai... It's just"  
  
"What? It's cause I'm too much of a hassle, right?? Whatever..." Kai got up and walked into the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~breakfast~~~~~  
  
"Why's he still like this??" Tyson complained.  
  
"I dunno, why is everyone looking at me?!?!" Kenny winced.  
  
"Cause YOU'RE the one who said he'd be back!!!" Ray growled  
  
"Well, soooooooooooooooooooorry"  
  
Ray took a couple of deep breathes.  
  
"Look Ray, you're not the ONLY one who's upset about this!!! WE'RE ANGRY TOO!!!" Tyson frowned  
  
"Well... he IS rather annoying and a real burden... I just can't wait till this is all over..." Max said rather hesitated.  
  
"Um... Guys, I think it's great that you voice your opinions!! But... it's not so great to do that... when the person you're making your opinions on... is sitting at the same table..." Dizzy sighed  
  
Everyone looks at Kai, who's happened to be sitting there before all of them, yet had been ignore. Arms crossed, eyes closed and very pissed. Ray sighed as he got up as walked over to the drawer, pulled it open and took out a small tube. Walking over to Kai he squeezed some of the ointment on to his finger and started rubbing it on the monkey starches on Kai's face.  
  
"Well... We could go fishing..." Max said looking up from his newspaper, "says here it's just $35 to rent a row boat at the lake near by."  
  
"No!! NO!!! We're not going ANYWHERE!!!" Ray yelled pushing his finger too hard of Kai's face and squeezing the tube making the ointment come out.  
  
Meanwhile Kai squirmed, a face of sheer discomfort and pain on while trying to push Ray's hand away... Though he was... unsuccessful...  
  
"Yea... Kai might try to violate me again" Tyson frowned  
  
"SHUT UP TYSON!!!" Everyone yelled at him  
  
"I said NO!!!"  
  
"finger... F-FINGER!!!" Kai winced and Ray pushed his finger harder agaist Kai's face.  
  
"Wait a minute!! What's this about again?!?!" Tyson asked  
  
"Fishing Tyson, try to keep up" Max explained  
  
"Oooooo- I LOVE FISHING!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"R-Ray!! Finger, oooooohhhh the paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!!!" Kai cried out again, trying to get Ray's attention.  
  
"I REFUSE TO TAKE YOU!!!" Ray persisted  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!" Kai screamed  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"YOU'RE HURTING ME!!!"  
  
"Oh... sorry" Ray smiled softly standing up and ruffling Kai's hair happily.  
  
"But Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay" Tyson whined  
  
The mere mention of the words made Ray mad again as then gripped Kai's hair as tightly as he could with rage.  
  
"Ack- Ray- s-stop!!!" Kai winced, obviously not going to be able to avoid pain at all this mourning.  
  
"look, we've all had a rough week, why not??? It might do us some good for a little relaxation" Max smiled  
  
~~~~~~~a little later~~~~~~~~  
  
"Relaxation??? *pant*" Ray asked  
  
"Yea!! This is so calming!! Out here in the lake!!" Max said cheerfully  
  
"Easy *pant* for you *pant* to say *pant* you're not *pant* the one *pant* rowing!!" Ray huffed stopped and laying back on the boat, breathing hard.  
  
They were in a boat on the lake; Ray had just been rowing for a good 10 minutes and everybody had remembered to wear a life-jacket. Except Kenny of course, but Kenny was waiting on the dock, something about not wanting Dizzy to get wet.  
  
"Come on Ray!! We're almost at the middle of the lake!! The best fish are in the deepest part!!" Tyson whined  
  
"Then one *pant* of you *pant* row"  
  
Kai crawled to the other side of the boat, and sat on the seat Ray was sitting on.  
  
"Move" He simply stated. Ray blinked, before moving to the other bench.  
  
Kai held the rods and then quickly started rowing the boat, the boat speeding to the centre on the lake in 2 minutes flat. Kai crossed his arms and crossed his eyes.  
  
"Why, didn't you just do that in the beginning!! Would have saved me a lot of energy!!" Ray exclaimed  
  
"You never asked" Kai stated.  
  
"Well time to fish!!" Tyson smiled happily pulling out his fishing rod.  
  
"You won't have ajy luck" Kai said blankly.  
  
"What?!?! Why do you say that?!?!" Tyson exclaimed  
  
"You'll scare away all the fish, with your face"  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Tyson screamed standing up, "THAT'Z KIND OF STRANGE COMING FROM A PERVERTED GAY FREAK WHO VIOLATED ME JUST YESTERDAY!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kai glared at him, but before he could do much. Tyson started waving his arms around franticly as he started falling backwards and the boat started to tilt.  
  
"WHOA!! HELP!!!" Tyson shut his eyes expecting to feel the cold water hit him, but just then. Kai stood up and grabbed Tyson's wrist yanking back into balance.  
  
"You don't stand in a boat, you idiot!!!" Kai scolded, glaring at the other boy.  
  
"What do you think you're doing now!!!" Tyson yelled pushing Kai into the water.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!! YOU PUSHED HIM!! OH MY GOD!!!! Ok... Relax... breathe... heeee heeeeeeeeee whooooooooooo, heeeee heeeee whooooooooooo. It's alright... Kai has a life-jacket on!!"  
  
Tyson sat down and Max sweatdropped  
  
"Er... No, he doesn't" Max smiled nervously.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!!" Ray screamed  
  
"Heh heh" Max pointed at the life-jacket floating in the water.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! VOLTAIRES GONNA KILL ME!!! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!!!" Ray screamed holding his head in his hands and standing up, threw off his life- jacket and attempted to jump in the water. When Max and Tyson grabbed him and yanked him down. "NOOO!! VOLATIRES GONNA BE SO PISSED, WHEN HE FINDS OUT I DROWNED HIS GRANDSON!!!"  
  
"Don't worry!! I'm sure he knows how to swim!!" Max tried to reassure Ray  
  
"I hope he doesn't..."  
  
"TYSON!!!" Max yelled  
  
Just then the boat suddenly tipped over, and they were all in the water. Tyson opened his eyes while being in the water and notice Kai swimming away. 'KAI!!!' He thought.  
  
As he surfaced the water he saw Max floating, due to the life-jacket, as well as he was.  
  
"I'LL SAVE YOU KAI!!!" Ray screamed ducking into the water, a few seconds later he resurfaced. Dragging Kai with him. "Don't worry!! You're safe now!!"  
  
"Let go!! Ray!!! You don't understand!! I can swi- gla gu, Ra- *cough* st- *gulp* -op"  
  
Ray started swimming to shore pulling Kai with him, and unaware he was drowning the poor boy in the process. After much struggling Kai broke free and swam as fast as he could away from Ray, which was pretty fast.  
  
"DON'T WORRY KAI!! I'LL SAVE YOU!!" Ray screamed, obviously cracked, as he swam after Kai in an attempt to 'save' him.  
  
"RAY!! QUIT IT!!! LOOK!!! I'M SWIMMING, YOUR HELP I NEED NOT!!! Ray?? Where'd you go??" Kai whispered the last part as he treaded in the water. "AAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
Just then Kai was yanked into the water to pushed against Ray body as he held him tightly trying to say "I'll save you". Ray's foot was caught to seaweed, and now he was taking down with him. Kai kicked off as tried to get Ray's leg loose as the older boy went unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"*cough**cough**cough*" Ray coughed as he came to, to see Kenny's lips leaving his. "EW!!" Ray jumped up and rubbed his shelve over his mouth. "ACK!! YOU KISSED ME!!!"  
  
"I did not kiss you, strangely enough, Tyson and Max don't know mouth to mouth, Kai refused and said something about you being insane and Dizzy is trapped in a computer. Besides I don't think you'd want a bitbeast to kiss- I mean do mouth to mouth with you"  
  
"whatever, I'm NOT insane, I was SAVING him!!"  
  
"By... drowning him??" Dizzy asked  
  
"I'D NEVER!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah?? Finally!! A chance to use my camcorder!!!"  
  
Dizzy replayed the event, but when Ray was being held down by Max, Kai popped out of the water and treaded beside the boat he then grabbed the side of the boat. But instead of pulling himself onto the boat he swam downward and pulling the boat over.  
  
"ACK!!! I KNEW IT!!!" Tyson screamed, "YOU TIPPED THE BOAT OVER!!!!"  
  
"So what if I did??"  
  
"That wasn't very nice!!!"  
  
"Now who told you I was nice??"  
  
"... SHUT UP!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dribble... dribble... shoot... swoosh... bounce... bounce... dribble... dribble... shoot... swoosh... bounce... bounce...  
  
The bladebreakerz were at the basket-ball court, Kai was dribbling the ball and repeatedly shooting it in, and the rest of them were sitting on the benches.  
  
"This nightmare... will NEVER end..."  
  
"*sigh* well... You brought it on yourself Tyson... And all of us too... We tried to fix, YOUR mistake... But... This is the consequences... There's nothing we can do... Kai's 17, in a 12 year olds body... Maybe we could raise him differently..." Ray sighed at Tyson's whining.  
  
"No way, I'M NOT BEING STUCK WITH A PREVERTED FREAK!!!" Tyson screamed loud enough for Kai to hear. When the basketball came flying at Tyson's head. "HEY!! YOU THAT ON PURPOSE!!!" Tyson rubbed the big bump forming on his head.  
  
"Whoops... my bad..." Kai closed his eyes.  
  
"I think it's too late for him" Tyson frowned  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voltaire pressed the knife against Kai's throat.  
  
"Bye bye" he whispered with a smirk as he slit Kai's throat.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai shot up into a sitting position.  
  
Ray's eyes shot open as he heard the Kai scream; jumping on to Kai's bed he pressed his hand over Kai's mouth and held Kai with his other arm. Ray released a soft gasp as he felt tears drip on to his hands and saw them leaking from Kai's eyes.  
  
"Shhhhhhh... It's ok it was just a dream, calm down..."  
  
Ray waited with Kai until Kai fell asleep, placing him down he turned only to have Kai grab his wrist.  
  
"Don't leave..." Kai whimpered  
  
Ray nodded and smiled as he lay down on the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~the next mourning~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray opened his eyes.  
  
"K-K-Kai!!!" Ray winced through his teeth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~fini~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OH MY GOD?!?! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!? DID KAI TURN BACK TO NORMAL?!?! OR IS HE TOO OLD?!?! OR IS HE IN THE EXACT SAME STATE AS THE NIGHT BEFORE?!?!?! Well, if YOU don't know, I'M not gonna tell you!!! ~_' Be sure to come back on the 13th and you'll find out!! Oh yeah, and MAKE SURE YOU READ MY PART 2, RELEASE DATE FEB 13, NOTHING LIKE FEELING YOUNG AGAIN- THE NIGHTMARE REBORN, 2 CHIBI'S INSTEEAD OF ONE, DEMO BOYS ARE IN IT, MISS IT AND I'LL SEND CHIBI TALA AND CHIBI KAI ON YOU!!!!!  
  
Moving on...  
  
Thankz too-  
  
Black Kyra- Of course Kai's cute, Kai's always cute!!! And um, he changed because... training... got... harder?? Look, I don't have all the answers!!! Anyway, thankz for reviewin!! ^_^ remember final chap and part 2 on the 13th!!!  
  
Anime Fan7- Yea, poor Kai indeed, I'm glad to hear their in character. Except for Kai... But like you said, he doesn't count... Heh heh, right now you go do you're homework so you can enjoy the last chap and part 2 on the 13th!!  
  
Child-spirit- Hey, cool name, well he's not 17 in THIS chappie, but will he be for the final one?!?! ^_^ remember final chap and part 2 on the 13th!!!  
  
Dark tala- YAY!! I GET THE COOKIE!!! And a happiest new year to you too!! ^_^ *enjoys her cookie in the corner* WHAT?!?! Oatmeal??? Pah!! I hate oatmeal!! *throws cookie away* So much for that... ^_^ remember final chap and part 2 on the 13th!!!  
  
Jungin Tenshi- 10TH?!?!? Yeeeeesh, you're sooooooooo cruel!! I'm not THAT bad!! Come on!! I got the cookie!!! I CAN'T be bad!!! Can I?? And calm down!! I'll call you already, gosh!!! Don't go nutz!! =P Your messed in da head, you no dat?? ^_^ remember final chap and part 2 on the 13th!!!  
  
TiggerTerror- I dunno, if there's one more chapter what do you think happens?? You think it ends where he's either lil, older, normal or same?? I mean if the next story he's a chibi... Possibilities are... you'll just have to wait and see!! ^_^ remember final chap and part 2 on the 13th!!!  
  
Shadowcat- Well now you no why Ray's eyes widen so please, do calm down!! ^_^ And in that case I'm expecting your review for part 2... Sequel. Whatever you wanna call it!! ^_^ remember final chap and part 2 on the 13th!!!  
  
DragonBlade- I dunno, is he?? Glad you like it!! ^_^ remember final chap and part 2 on the 13th!!! (Yes, everyone gets the same reminder, gotta problem?!?!)  
  
Droopy1389- Glad to hear it, thatz a good idea, but I dunno how Kai would react =P. Though there are some special surprises in the next chap. ^_^ remember final chap and part 2 on the 13th!!!  
  
Frontier of Darkness- Don't worry, Ray's hair stays, and thatz a VERY good question. Tyson thinks too highly of himself to think someone like Kai is even close to his league '_~. ^_^ remember final chap and part 2 on the 13th!!!  
  
Max Mizuhara- Is that Max's real last name?? Cause I've been wondering what his last name was for quite the while now!! ^_^ Glad you thought it was funny!! ^_^ remember final chap and part 2 on the 13th!!!  
  
Yoink Daydurfruits- Submissive?!?! He tried to kill Tyson like... 4 times!!! And you say he was being weak towards him?!?! Whatever, as long as you still enjoyed it as well as hated it. Wooohaw to you too!! ^_^ remember final chap and part 2 on the 13th!!!  
  
Dark Ice Dragon- Well wonder no more, heh heh, happy you enjoyed it. ^_^ remember final chap and part 2 on the 13th!!!  
  
TYDYE girl- So very happy you enjoy my fanfic, ^_^ remember final chap and part 2 on the 13th!!!  
  
Syaoran-Lover- Your name says you love Lee, but you seem to be very possessive about Kai O.O... And Ray can't stand up to Voltaire, he's big and strong and has the power to hurt him... And yea I checked that chap, but see it was on double space so I wasn't pressing enter... So yea, I fixed it ^_^;;... ^_^ remember final chap and part 2 on the 13th!!!  
  
Pyro Dranzer- You seriously have a Tyson Hates Unite club?? Cause if you do, I'd like be more then happy to join!! ^_^ remember final chap and part 2 on the 13th!!!  
  
Tyson Foxflame- Yea, isn't he cuuuuuuuuuuuute *pulls Kai's cheeks* Moving on, glad you likey!! ^_^ remember final chap and part 2 on the 13th!!!  
  
Kiina- Happy you like, I am, ^_^ remember final chap and part 2 on the 13th!!!  
  
Memex101- heh heh, nope I usually don't, I plan out chapters but when I do run out of idea's, I tend to freak... So it doesn't happen often, ^_^ remember final chap and part 2 on the 13th!!!  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~- Heh heh, your right, maybe Tyson does want Kai to violate him, we'd never no now would we?? ^_^ remember final chap and part 2 on the 13th!!!  
  
Right well, I have to call Franca- I mean- Jungin Tenshi before she freaks and I put that reminder for everyone cause not everyone reads the announcements or all the thank-yous, some people just read there and thank- you and move on. Well laterz!! ^_^ remember final chap and part 2 on the 13th!!! 


	22. Final Chapter Never thought I'd be so ha...

472 reviews!! ^_^ Last chapter!! This is the very last chapter this story will ever have!!! ^_^_^_^_^_^ Posted on February 13th 2003, and finished on February 13th 2004!! Remember Part 2 posted today along with this!!  
  
Final Chapter- Never thought I'd be so happy  
  
"K-K-Kai!!!" Ray winced through his teeth.  
  
There laying before him was Kai, not 12 year-old Kai, big Kai. And worse yet Ray had his arms around him from last night... 'If I can just slip my arms away and slowly get off the bed, maybe he won't notice...' Ray thought silently.  
  
But, it was too late, Kai groaned as he tried to adjust to the uncomfortable feeling of having an arm under him. When he opened his eyes he had a momentary stunned look and soft gasp to see Ray in front of him.  
  
"Heh heh, Mourning Kai ^_^;;" Ray Sweatdropped.  
  
"You know what Ray?? I don't wanna know" Kai pulled Ray's arms off, got up and started walking to the bathroom.  
  
That's when Ray remembered, "hey Kai!!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How old are you??"  
  
"You forgot my age??"  
  
"...um... ya!!"  
  
"It's really none of your business"  
  
"You ARE 17, right?!?!? RIGHT?!?!"  
  
"Calm down, I thought you forgot my age" Kai looked over his shoulder at Ray.  
  
"^_^;; Guess I didn't!!" Ray sweatdropped again putting a hand behind his head.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Kai walked in to the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~in the bathroom~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai looked confusedly at the door as he heard a loud squealing noise emerge from the bedroom. Followed by a bunch of cheering and loud singing.  
  
"That guy has some serious issues..." Kai whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile in the halway~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I'm telling you Max, it's PERFECT!!!"  
  
"But, won't Kai get mad??"  
  
"Listen, I'm gonna get that guy back for every stupid thing he's done to me!!!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO BUTS!!! Kai will slip on the lotion covered step, fall to his doom down the stairs, bang into the wooden plank and have the bucket of oatmeal empty out on him!! It's perfect!!!"  
  
"Tyson..."  
  
"No way!! You're SO not talking me out of this one"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~in the bedroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ray!! Stop!! What's wrong with you?!?!" Kai grunted as Ray pushed him out of the bedroom with a 'this-is-the-best-thing-that-ever-happened-to-me- nothings-gonna-ruin-my-day' smile on, as he shoved Kai down the stairs.  
  
"Come on Kai!! Don't wanna be late for practise!!"  
  
"That doesn't start for another half hour!!!"  
  
"Well you know Tyson, and YOU'RE the one training him today, RIGHT?!?! ^_^_^_^_^"  
  
Kai moved aside to let Ray go down the stairs first. When he suddenly slipped on the step, rolled down the stairs and banged into the plank, ending with him getting drenched in oatmeat.  
  
"TyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyySOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!" Ray screamed  
  
"Oh, hey Ray, I can explain see- O MY GOD!! KAI!!!" Tyson exclaimed  
  
Kai looked confused.  
  
"*Squeal* KAAAI!!!" max jumped in as the two bladders ran up to their captain and hugged him tightly. Only to have Kai push them off.  
  
"Don't touch me!! Why is everyone so surprised to see me???"  
  
"You don't remember??" Kenny walked in sleepily  
  
"Remember, what?"  
  
"Oh, Kai now that you're big and all, I suggest you don't look at Dranzer!!" Tyson smiled  
  
"What?!? What's wrong with Dranzer??" Kai dug through his pockets till his pulled it out, as he did so his eyes widened. Dranzer was painted pink and had crayon all over it, Kai quickly grabbed Tyson by the t-shirt and yanked him towards him before he ran away. "If you don't scrub all of this off by the time practise starts, or by the time I'm finished with you, you'll be eating your food through a straw."  
  
"You're so cruel!!! Come on Kai, have a heart!!!"  
  
"You wanna keep eating. Then you better get started" Kai dropped the blade down and walked upstairs again.  
  
"Oh, Tyyyyyyyyyyyyyyysoooooooooooooooon"  
  
"What- RAY!!!!"  
  
Ray growled deeply, covered in oatmeal.  
  
"Well, I better, you know- get started..."  
  
"Not... so... fast..." Ray grabbed Tyson's shoulder and turned him around.  
  
"RAAAAAAY!!!! HAVE MERCI!!!" Tyson screamed as he was chased by the oatmeal monster.  
  
"MERCI?!?! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!"  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"RAY!! THAT WAS MENT FOR KAI!!! NOT YOU!!!"  
  
"WELL IT HIT ME, DIDN'T IT!!!"  
  
Ding Dong, Ding Dong  
  
Kai sighed, ok, it was pretty obvious they weren't gonna get the door. He ran down the stairs and opened it to see Voltaire.  
  
"Listen here I- KAI!!!"  
  
Kai shut his eyes preparing for impact, great, what did he do now?? But instead of a punch in the face, he felt something wrap around him and squeeze him tightly. Kai opened his eyes to see Voltaire HUGGING him.  
  
"G-Grandfather??? Are you okay??"  
  
"Plug Dranzer in Chef!!!" Dizzy cheerfully said.  
  
"HERE KEN-NEY!!!" Tyson dropped Dranzer on the table and continued to run.  
  
"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER FATTY BOY!!!!" Oatmeal Ray screamed as he ran by.  
  
"What the hell do you wa- HEY KAI'S BACK TO NORMAL!!!" Dranzer squealed  
  
"Yea... And you might not wanna look at your blade" Dizzy mentioned  
  
"What?? What's wrong with- O MY GOD!!! I'M PINK!!! Who did that?!?! It was that stupid Dragon wasn't it!!"  
  
"Hmmmm, I probably shouldn't rat but- yes"  
  
"Wait till I get my wings on him, he's gonna be eating his food through a straw!!"  
  
"You know, I know someone who said something very similar."  
  
"I thought I told you scrub Dranzer Tyson!!!" Kai snapped back to reality.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! QUIT IT!!!" Tyson screamed as Ray, who was currently sitting on Tyson pulled his arm backwards.  
  
Kai wrapped his arms around Ray waist and pulled him off Tyson. "Ray, take a bath, and kill Tyson later, Tyson, start scrubbing and you..." Kai paused staring at Max, "do... something..."  
  
Tyson ran by Dizzy, in the process grabbing Dranzer's blade, ran to the sink and started scrubbing as fast as he could.  
  
"Awww, great, now I stuck with the computer freak and her nerdy pal..." Dranzer whispered  
  
"I heard that!!! I am not nerdy!!"  
  
"Actually... You're the computer freak..."  
  
"O.O...=_=;; Wipe that smirk off your face!!! I said wipe it off, KENNY!!! TELL HER TO STOP SMIRKING!!!!"  
  
"Don't make me say it"  
  
"Say what??"  
  
"Run to the mas-"  
  
"Not this AGAIN!!!"  
  
"Yes this again, come on you're dumber then Tyson!!"  
  
"I take that as a personal insult!!"  
  
"You were suppose to smarty pants"  
  
"DON'T MAKE ME DELETE YOU!!!! CHEF!!! DON'T MAKE ME DELETE HER!!!"  
  
"Delete her and I'll trash your lil lap top, so bad, you'll never find all the pieces." Kai growled.  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai, your normal again!!"  
  
Kai looked down to see Voltaire had wrapped his arms around his leg and was smiling idiotically.  
  
"Grandfather... Your freaking me out..."  
  
"There!! All done!!!" Tyson handed the sparkling clean beyblade to Kai.  
  
"You're finished?? Too bad you have to miss breakfast, OUTSIDE!!! 50 LAPS!!! NOW!!!!"  
  
"I never thought I'd be so happy to hear those words" Ray smiled running downstairs, still slightly wet from the bath.  
  
"Ken-NEY!!" Kai started as he began walking toward Kenny, accidentally forgetting his ever-so-loveable Grandfather who was still on his leg, causing him to fall over. "Grandfather are you seriously ok?!?!"  
  
"Never better!! ^_^_^_^_^, and if you tell anyone about this- I'll have to hurt you!! ^_^"  
  
Kai gasped softly.  
  
"Um, yes, Kai?" Kenny asked  
  
"Dranzer, back, blade, put"  
  
"Will do!!"  
  
"Well at least MY master isn't a cold-hearted freak of nature!!!" Dizzy yelled at Dranzer  
  
"MY masters the freak of nature?!?! Have you even looked at your master?!?! At least mine has eyes!!!" Dranzer replied  
  
"He has eyes!!! Their just covered by his hair!!!!"  
  
"Then why are his glasses so high?!?!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!?! That's where his eyes are!!"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"ew... Well mines a good-looker, I dunno what you could possibly say about yours except, U-G-L-Y"  
  
"Moogly???"  
  
"... I thought you were supposed to be smart..."  
  
"I am!!"  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight"  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"Moogly??"  
  
"That's what you said!!!"  
  
"I said u-g-l-y, UGLY"  
  
"Oooooooooooooooooo- HEY!!"  
  
Kenny twitched, standing in front of the lap top and very offended.  
  
"That's enough guys, time to go back Dranzer..."  
  
Kenny returned the bitbeast to it's blade.  
  
~~~~~~~~much later~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tyson!!"  
  
'maybe it's just a dream, or an illusion, maybe he's not real' Tyson thought to himself as Kai yelled at him.  
  
"TYSON!!! PAY ATTENTION!!!!"  
  
'I mean, he looks real, but if I reached out and touched him...'  
  
"TYSON!!! HELLO!!! WAKE UP!!!" Kai screamed right in Tyson's face now, when Tyson grabbed Kai's nose and pulled.  
  
"I gotcha nose!!! I gotcha nose!!!" Tyson smiled ding the thumb thing with his hand pretending it was Kai's nose and Kai just blinked.  
  
"Isn't he cuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!!" Max smiled as he pulled Kai's cheek.  
  
"hey guys, I'm starved, lets get some pizza" Ray suggested  
  
"Oh, alright, anything is better then having Tyson and Max treat me like a kid"  
  
~~~~~~~~~at the pizza place~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That comes to $54.95" The lady smiled  
  
"Tyson do you REALLY need 3 large pizza's" Max asked  
  
"I missed breakfast!!!"  
  
"Oops, you know how I said I'd pay guys?? Well I kinda forgot my wallet"  
  
Everyone looked at Kai.  
  
"What?!?! Oh fine!! I'll pay for the stupid thing!!!"  
  
Kai took out his master card which made Kenny bite his lip.  
  
"O... sorry sir... This card is maxed out"  
  
Kai reached into his wallet.  
  
"Oh, um, see Kai, I sorta, went to burger king and well see, I MAXED OUT YOUR CREDIT CARD, I PROMISE TO CLEAN YOUR HOUSE TILL I EARN ENOUGH MONEY!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!" Kenny panicked  
  
"Actually, I was just gonna use another credit card, but now that you mention it, sounds good" Kai responded handing her another credit card.  
  
"Oh, here Kai!!" Max smiled as he gave him Kentucky popcorn chicken and a bag of race cars!!  
  
"What??" Kai asked confusedly  
  
"I know you like them!!"  
  
Kai paused, how could Max know he likes popcorn chicken, if he never ate it before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
E-rika paused at the pizza window staring in.  
  
"Couldn't be..." E-rika whispered  
  
"Hurry up E-rika!!!" E-rika's sister called.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~much later~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai stared at the bag of race cars, when he walked up to the bag and pulled out a race-car. Rolling the car along the table he started making car noises, letting a smile cross his face, he'd never played with toys before.  
  
Well in the end, everything turned out for the better, Kenny loved his job at the mansion after he met Kai's computer system and electronic training centre. Tyson didn't get beat up and doesn't have to eat through a straw, Dranzer took pity on Driger when he agreed to clean her chambers for a month. Ray forgot to beat up Tyson (pity really) and Voltaire was back to normal.  
  
Mr. Dickenson- Hey wait!! What about me!!! Don't finish without mentioning me!!! I WAS IN THIS FIC TOO!!! HEY!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Nothing like feeling young again 2- The Nightmare Reborn  
  
Hey guys, when you go to finish this chapter in the story, you can scroll down till you see the **** thatz the part where this story leaves off.  
  
Chapter 1- Recreation of the Baby Formula  
  
"There they are!!!!" Tyson cheered  
  
"Hold up the sign!!" Ray nudged Max, Max nodded and held the huge sign up that read 'Demolition Boys'  
  
The Demolition Boys were staying with them for the Christmas Holidays, about a month or so... Kenny was sending e-mails to Mr. Dickenson telling him, that The Demolition boys were here. Kai was leaning against the wall, hardly caring.  
  
The Demo Boys walked silence over to them.  
  
"Hey!!! Tala!! Bryan!!! Spencer!!! Short guy with big nose!!! Over here!!!" Tyson waved as he saw the Demolition Boys come in.  
  
"it's IAN!!!" Ian yelled  
  
Tala ignored him and directed his attention to the antisocial blader.  
  
"Hi Kai"  
  
"Hn..." Kai closed his eyes.  
  
"Well let's hurry up and get those bags shall we?? It's almost dark, we should be getting some sleep and I'm sure your all jet-lagged" Ray smiled politely  
  
"Whatever" Tala shifted his gaze from Kai to Ray, before walking past him  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Later at the place where they get their bags~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey there's the last one!!!" Tyson yelled happily trying to lift the bag off the belt. But the bag being too heavy he fell onto the belt.  
  
"O.O TYSON!! GET OFF THE BELT!!! YOUR HEADING FOR DROP OFF!!!!" Max yelled. But before Tyson could anything he went threw the little doorway with the rest of the leggad.  
  
"=_=;;" Kai, Tala, Ray, Bryan, Spencer, Ian, and Kenny all sweat dropped, except Max who was still more like this "O.O"  
  
suddenly there was a loud thud, at the place where the leggad is dropped off onto the belt. They all hurried over to see Tyson twitching flat on his face with bag he was originally getting on his head.  
  
"Lets get going blunder head" Kai said in a harsh voice as he lifted the bag off Tyson with ease, and Tyson remained unmoving.  
  
"Unless you wanna go threw that again"  
  
After Kai last comment he blasted off the belt and stood panting, clutching Kai's arm.  
  
"Don't touch me" Kai kept the same harsh tone in his voice as he shrugged off Tyson  
  
~~~~~~at the bladebreakerz~~~~~~~  
  
Ray walked into the kitchen, thats when he noticed all the Demolition Boys along with Kai were drinking coffee... Before bed... Ok... That was strange, doesn't coffee keep you awake??... Ray shrugged it off and took out the milk.  
  
"Tyson!! Why did you buy so much apple juice?!?!?" Max exclaimed staring at the huge mound.  
  
"They were on sale!!"  
  
"I'm gonna unpack" Ian stated standing up and walking towards Tyson's room, the bedroom plans were, Ray, Kai and Tala in one room, Ian, Max and Tyson in another and Bryan, Spencer and Kenny in the last one.  
  
Ian walked into the room, set his bag on the bed and started opening it. That's when something caught his eye. A piece of paper on the floor, he walked over to it and picked it up.  
  
"Baby Formula..." Ian read, it seemed to be an experiment of some sort. Well... He had nothing better to do, why not??  
  
Ian fixed it up in the kitchen, quickly. 'Now, who to try it on??' Ian asked himself in his head. 'Hmmmm, Tala!!' He stared, Bryan and Spencer were gone and Tala and Kai had left temporarily. He quickly poured the liquid into the drink.  
  
Tala returned first drinking half and then noticing the bad taste he quickly poured the rest into Kai's cup. Just then Kai walked in and drank the last bit narrowing his eyes at Tala, who shrugged and put his mug in the sink followed by Kai.  
  
"Well... THAT was interesting..." Ian sighed, as he gave up and went to bed.  
  
Ray stirred silently.  
  
"Kai!!! I haven't seen you in like a year!!!"  
  
Ray groaned at the voice that was awakening him.  
  
"who are you????"  
  
That's it, Ray's eyes shot open at the voice, no... it can't be...  
  
"It's me!! Tala!!"  
  
No, no, no, no, no!!!  
  
"...?"  
  
"Gosh, I guess that accident really hit you hard!!"  
  
"What accident??"  
  
"Black Dra- Never mind, I'm the one who fired that beyblade at your head!!!"  
  
"Oooo... YOU!!!"  
  
Ray shot up and stared at the beds his eyes filled with fear. Noooo!!! It were true!! It was Kai!! He was 6!! The nightmare reborn, for now he had a little friend. A six year old Tala by his bed!!!  
  
Wanna know what happens next?? Next story!! Go!!! Read it now!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I declare this story, COMPLETED!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^_^_^_^ My first completed fic!!! Thankiez for the last time in this fic!!!  
  
Thankz too-  
  
Kerei Kitsume- Um, elaborate review... Happy you think it's so... awesome...  
  
Canned fruit- Get off the sidewalk??? *fears canned fruits driving* Glad you like it!!  
  
TYDYE girl- Now you know, now READ PART 2!!! ^_^ Thankz for reading  
  
Dark Ice Dragon- Yea, I know about the typo... I found it after it was posted... You better read the 2nd one!! I'll be waiting!!!  
  
Black Kyra- O.O Whoa, someone has a lot of time on their hands... And ya, pretty much!!  
  
Frontier of Darkness- ^_^ Yea, and the chances of Kai becoming that old are... Slim to none... ^_^;;  
  
Shiroi*Tenshi*Tsubasa- ^_^ Yay!!!! Gimmie high five!!! Sorry but the Nothing like feeling young again series is a NO COUPLES fanfic, basic humour and past related stories... But if you wanna read Ray/Kai I have 2 fics that star that couple...  
  
Jungin Tenshi- Riiiiiiiiiiiiight, your birthday *rolls eyes* Anyway, you better NOT forget, if you don't I'll call you and e-mail you and call you and maybe even visit you till you read!!! And REVIEW!!! Feel my wrath for your forgetfulness!!!  
  
Max Mizuhara- Heh, ^_^ excellent You do that, and don't worry Kai's alive!!  
  
Ayla Peet- One chap?? Maybe you should try reading the whole thing... Cause your tank-you is at the end of the fic and your down at the beginning ^_^;;  
  
DragonBlade- Glad you like it!!  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits- I guess, but Kai cried cause of his sour memory, happy you enjoyed the last chap a lil more ^_^;;  
  
~Kai's Asian Angel~- Heh heh, yson will be Tyson, glad you like it!!  
  
Rei's Girl- Don't worry, made deadline!!  
  
Memex101- Then I expect your review, though I don't approve of swearing I'll let it slip this time, glad you like my fic's!!!  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~- Don't worry!! Made the deadline!! Yay!! Can you really get warning letters about updates?? And why do I get the feeling I know what those idea's are??? You go read the other fic before I get a mental image!!!  
  
Syaoran-Lover- That's ok!! Take your time, I hate slow internet!! And I guess they were a little mistreated, but that's how the cookie crumbles!! 


End file.
